The Specialist
by leonkennedy89
Summary: After the tragic death of the U.S President in a biological outbreak, Secret Service agent Leon Kennedy decides it's time for a new approach in his fight against bio-terrorism and finally accepts the job offer from one Phil Coulson. The story follows Leon's missions and relationships with the other members of the team, specially a very badass field agent.
1. Flashback: Part I

AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D & RESIDENT EVIL's Leon

(Hello everybody! This story takes place at the end of the second season of Agents of SHIELD, then will contain spoilers. As for Resident Evil, goes after RE6. I don't own any of the series, of course. And i apologize by any grammatical erros, since english is not my primary language. Anyway, comments and reviews are always welcome! It will be focused entirely in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, the only Resident Evil elements on this are Leon Kennedy, his backstory, some characters and some few bits, but it's a S.H.I.E.L.D story, just with some new agent to kick some things in!)

AERO AIRCRAFT CARRIER OF S.H.I.E.L.D / 2011

\- Flashback 1

Colonel Nicholas "Nick" Fury was sitting at his desk in the main hall of the Aero aircraft carrier of S.H.I.E.L.D with a frown as he watched a series of reports that contained photos of a "supposed" research base and some creatures, genetically engineered in laboratories (since 1998 with the Umbrella Corporation scandal in Raccoon City, call BOW, Bio-Organic Weapons) which, Fury's opinion, seemed to have come from the mind of someone lunatic, like Hitler.

"Remind me again why the BSAA cannot take on this case?" Fury used a low voice. Knowing the answer of his question, but expecting to be convinced, especially if he's going to risk the lives of his agents.

"First, because the BSAA does not take covert operations" said his right arm, the Agent Maria Hill, who continued: "All biological anti-terrorism operations must be sanctioned and have the endorsement of the country in question, and the United Nations, and at the time, Edonia is not authorizing any operation from the BSAA or any agency in their country due to internal turmoil. "

"That includes us," added Fury's "left arm", the agent Phillip "Phil" Coulson:. "Moreover, these biological weapons have connections with the Centipede project, although we're not sure that the complex really belongs to them. Anyway, I think it would be good for us to collect the research data, instead of the United Nation .."

"And blow that shithole to pieces after that " emended Fury, already convinced. Hill has been asked to assemble a team that can make the infiltration, but before dispensing both, Fury drummed his fingers on the table as he added: "We have no expert in anti-biological situations in S.H.I.E.L.D..i don't want my boys entering in the dark on a mission like this. We need a consultant ... "

Coulson smiled, slightly shaking his head as he stood up: "You can assemble the team to the briefing, I think I know the perfect person for this job .."

2 Hours Later

The agent Barbara "Bobbi" Morse and one of his best friends, fellow agent (and also chief engineer) Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie sat in a large conference room, along with six other agents, in addition to Hill and Coulson, who left the room after a cell phone call. All of them were part of the tactical team that was assembled to infiltrate, retrieve the intel and destroy the research complex in Edonia. It would be another ordinary S.H.I.E.L.D mission, if the base in question wasn't working with biological experiments, and probably equipped with virus and materials bought on the black market, through companies like the deceased Umbrella and Tricell.

Mack broke the silence with a whisper: "Hey Bobbi, have you read the information that came to us? It is likely that the place is full of experiments and all sort of weird stuff..you know there is the risk of infection, right? Or something like Raccoon City…"  
Bobbi, pondered for a few seconds before answering.. "Well…another reason for us to be there. To secure the area, and to learn everything we can about this BOW's..and, if makes you feel better, i heard that they were going to call a consultant or something like this for the mission. "

"They say the guy was recruited by Coulson at the time he was in the Secret Service, in the 90s" Said one of the agents, taking part in the conversation, which continued for a few minutes until the door was opened, followed by the appearance of Coulson and another man, who Bobbi thought was the consultant in question.

The man was about to Bobbi's height, maybe little higher, but not by much. He wore black pants and shirt and also a brown jacket, plus gloves and a holster on his leg where he was carrying a gun. He wore sunglasses and had a somewhat big hair, running down his face until his cheeks. Instinctively, Bobbi raised an eyebrow as she followed the man and Coulson with her eyes to their respective places. When she looked back to Mack, he was staring her with narrowed eyes and a smile. "Just watching you, Morse .." Bobbi just made a grimace to Mack's statement and turned to Coulson, who began to speak: "This is Leon Kennedy United States Secret Service Agent, and will be our B.O.W specialist in this mission. Agent Kennedy, this is the team designed to accompany you in this mission. "

Leon pulled his sunglasses and glanced at the agents, one by one, and then slightly increased his voice for everyone to hear: "Nice to meet all of you. I'm sure you're all great and very capable agents... but there won't be the slightest chance of this mission to be accomplished with nine people. "

"Why do you say that, agent Kennedy?" protested Hill, with a slight impatient voice. Bobbi agreed with her tone, they were all great agents, what else did he want?

"Because we will infiltrate an area with a high risk of biological contamination, judging from the experiments involving BOW's I've seen the reports. In this type of mission, the more people we take, the more people have a chance to be exposed and infected. I sure none of you want to shoot your own comrades, right? I want your best field agent, and someone who can fly a helicopter and has some degree of electronics. The three of us will be enough. "

Coulson nodded before Hill could intervene. He knew Leon Kennedy since 1998, when along with his then partner in the Secret Service, the agent (and now US President) Adam Benford, recruited the young former police officer and survivor of the biological disaster that swept the city of Raccoon from the map. Even after joining SHIELD, Coulson continued in contact with Leon, and had thought several times to offer a place in the S.H.I.E.L.D for the agent. The agency needed a specialist in bio-terrorism, and Leon was probably one of the most capable in the world. Not only thanks to his knowledge regarding the BOW's, but his ability in general. Coulson was absolutely certain that if Leon faced someone like Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton or Melinda May, the odds would be 50/50 for any of them.

Coulson turned his gaze to Hill, who also nodded positively, as he turned to the agents: "Agents Morse and Mackenzie, I ask you to stay and join us in the briefing room. The rest of you are dismissed.".

Bobbi and Mack stood and waited the other agents leave among mumbles, and went down the hall to the briefing room. It was a small room with just a simple table, some chairs and a screen that would display the mission intel in question. Before they could sit, Leon, Hill and Coulson joined them.

"This is agent Barbara Morse, our field specialist, and that's Alphonso McKenzie, our chief engineer, besides being a good agent in the field, if necessary," Coulson said as Leon shook hands with the two quickly and the briefing began.

The purpose of the mission was to infiltrate the base. An undercover contacts S.H.I.E.L.D agent would help the infiltration, remotely. Once inside, they should get to the command center, where they should collect more information about the research developed there. Then, they should plant explosive charges in strategic areas of the base, and extract the S.H.I.E.L.D contact inside while escaping. The monitoring communications would be made by one of Leon contacts in the Secret Service, which will hack the base security system and make the monitoring mission using the complex surveillance system.

After the briefing, the three agents were on the Aero aircraft carrier arsenal, preparing their equipment. Bobbi was dressed in combat gear, black in color, with small blue details, which Leon may notice that much valued of her ... figure. There was also leg holsters for her two pistols, and a greater holster on her back, which made Leon very curious about the kind of weapon she would be using. Until the agent took two metal staves and twisted in her hands for a few seconds where her gaze meets the inquisitive eye of Secret Service agent.

"They are fighting staves ... lightweight, strong and can easily knock a man .." The agent smiled, slightly shaking her head and hit the staves together, a sudden electric spark on both of them "… with a blow or a shock. " Bobbi turned the staves again and fitted in the holster on her back while Leon emended, putting his combat gear: "People ... and staves…are full of surprises.." He returned Bobbi's smile and then focused on fixing his vest. Leon had replaced his jacket for a combat vest, who was also black, with a special holster for a knife and a pistol and several pockets for ammunition and other equipment, and a small med kit in the back. Mack also had done to gear up, using a similar tact gear to Leon, but with a different vest, where one could see some small appliances and electronic tools, as well as the explosives bag, in which Mack would be in charge.

Already armed and prepared, the three followed in the Aero aircraft carrier track toward a helicopter, where Hill and Coulson were waiting. As they walked, Mack turned to face Leon and asked quietly, trying to keep a calm expression, "Have you done this B.O.W-infiltration-kind-of-mission many times, right?" Leon sighed, and answered in a tone that seemed, at least for Bobbi, kinda tired: "Yeah, more than enough, to be honest…"


	2. Flashback: Part II

**Hey guys, this chapter is a little short than the last one, but don't worry, there'll be a lot of ass kicking in the next chapter to make up for it! I hope you're all enjoying reading this story as much I'm enjoying writing it!**

 **FLASHBACK: Part II**

The three agents were in the helicopter for about thirty minutes, and from where the Aero aircraft carrier had left them, it would take another twenty minutes to get to the checkpoint, where they would continue on foot. The afternoon was beginning to fall and in the meantime the agents had already established a line of communication with the base and while Mack flew, Leon and Bobbi were still analyzing the mission parameters one more time. Was the engineer who broke the silence asking:

"I know this information is already in the briefing but ... I think I would rather hear from you, Agent Kennedy (" Leon ", corrected the American agent, without taking his eyes of the papers he was reading) .. Leon..BO W's ...how we kill them? Most descriptions on them, from what I read…are very vague. "

Leon looked up from the paper and leaned back in his seat and realized that Bobbi's eyes were also on him. Running a hand through his hair, Leon quickly recalled the speech he had made a few too many times:

"To be honest..each B.O.W is unique. It's amazing how you realize humanity's sickness when you observe the amount and diversity of these things. The virus is able to genetically alter any living being, any animal, any man can become a weapon..and each virus, parasite or the hell it is, will change it differently .. "

"So, basically, we have to improvise?" Bobbi added, a note of uncertainty in her voice, which soon disappeared.

"Yes ... but B.O.W's aren't perfect. Usually the physical changes in the body of the subjects and the difficulty in turning something ... into a B.O.W's always leaves them with deformations or other features that are easy to spot. All B.O.W's has a weakness. You just need to observe, which I admit, in the heat of the battle is sometimes hard but ... seek an exposed organ, a bright spot ... anything like. If is different, or stand up to attention? Shoot. "

Leon then crossed his arms, his gaze settling somewhere in the landscape, but Bobbi realized he was not really looking at it. It was as if he was searching for the words from somewhere in his memory.

"Infected, on the other hand ... "zombies", if you want to call them. These are easier. A bullet in the head or by decapitation, and problem solved. But I don't think we'll have to worry about it. There was no mention of infected in the briefing, or anything ... unless an accident happens, of course ... and let's hope to something like this don't occur ... though, and I'm sorry to say, this sort of thing seems to haunt me."

Bobbi noted that the last words from Leon contained an even more heavy and tired tone than the rest. But in a way she understood. The life of an agent of this kind takes a lot from you. She even knows she will never have a normal life, and probably he feels the same thing. And on some days, it wear you more than others.

The aircraft plunged into silence again for a few more minutes, until Mack announced that they were close to the checkpoint and told them to prepare for landing.  
The area where they landed was just a clearing in a forest, well away from the capital. The laboratory in question was a few kilometers ahead. Disguised as a research ecological laboratory and away enough from any town so they could take care of any problem with his subjects. _"Or not, after all, was probably what they thought in Raccoon City,"_ Mack thought as he left the helicopter, carrying the explosive bag in his back and joining Leon and Bobbi, who were already outside. Leon touched his ear and the three heard static and the voice of a woman who both agents of S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know.

Leon then, made the introductions: "Agents Mackenzie and Morse, you are now talking with Ingrid Hunnigan, who will be our contact, will also hack the cameras of the base and prevent us from falling into the jaws of our antagonists. You think you can do the camera hacking before we get there? "

Hunnigan made a dismissive noise before answering: "Nice to meet you two, agents (which was quickly answered by a "likewise" from both of them), and Leon ... please, you know me for many years ...you should know that I have entered into their system way before you call me, and by the way, I already spotted the undercover scientist for you. I'm going to send the laboratory schematics for your PDA's. I'll contact you guys in the mission area. Hunnigan off. "

"She's good," said Mack, with a slight smile as he began the walk. "Yeah, a little too good maybe, but I can't complain, I always put her in some difficult situations, and she never let me down." Bobbi reminded herself of Leon's file, that she has pulled off while in the helicopter. Former police officer who survived a zombie apocalypse on his first day of work and soon became a prodigy within the Secret Service. He worked in an organization whose primary purpose was to bring down the Umbrella Corporation and was successful. And continued to complete mission after mission until he became a well-known legend of any agent who works against biological terrorism. And after all, he is still, from time to time, assigned to the personal security of the US president and his family. It was an impressive résumé, but Bobbi saw some things in Leon curriculum that she saw on her own - the last vacation he had taken was already more than two years ago, he tended to act out the book when deemed necessary- was the kind of thing she would need to know if Leon had to be put back in the focus if he decided to do things his way. It was a S.H.I.E.L.D mission after all.  
The walk was short, and although the three agents exchanged glances, they followed the path in silence. Each focusing in their own way and trying to ward off the cold as it was already night when they began to move.

When they saw the first lights of the complex, the three crouched near a big rock and Leon contacted Hunnigan by his earpiece: "Hunnigan, we are in position. Our contact has already taken care of the electric fence? "

" Affirmative, and the outside cameras are already in looping, Leon, green light to begin the operation. "

Since the laboratory was supposed to be a farse, there was no armed guards or watchtowers outside. As contained in the briefing, most of the complex was underground. Outside it was completely surrounded by a large electric fence. Still from afar, Bobbi took a stone in her fingers and threw at the fence, only to find out that nothing happened. With the electric fence out of play, the three set off towards the complex.

Bobbi and Leon went up fast, with speed and accuracy that made Mack simply mutter "These field experts ..." while - and with little more difficulty- managed to jump the fence, taking back the explosive bag that had passed to Leon.  
"The briefing showed that the best infiltration zone are the air ducts. Any lab that works with science need to have a large network of ventilation shafts. It should be big enough for us." Bobbi said as the trio departed toward the east wall of the complex, where one could see the beginning of the great, silvery ventilation ducts, where the air outlet port was opened by Mack with some tools.

Bobbi led the way through the pipes down a large number of stairs surrounded by large fans until Hunnigan led them to a specific point and asked the trio to go through a more narrow path, who led them to a kind of chemical storage room.  
Leon checked his watch; if everything was happening as expect, they should meet with the undercover scientist in about two minutes, and then, the mission would begin for real.


	3. Flashback: Part III

**Flashback - Part III**

While they waited for the arrival of the undercover scientist, Leon drew his pistol, examining it for a second, before notice the inquisitive look of Bobbi and replied with a slight smile and a note of pride:

"No, it's not a USP or a Sigma. In fact, she was completely customized. I chose to call her _Silver Ghost_. "

"I really thought it was a modified USP ... I would like to see this weapon another time, if you don't mind .." - Bobbi replied, also smiling. In fact, she agreed that it was a beautiful weapon, silver, with a wooden handle, a laser sight and slot for a silencer if the owner so wished. It made Bobbi rethink about her own M&P pistol.

"No problem ... maybe you see it in action soon. What I hope doesn't happen .. "Leon said, his sentence quickly finished by Mack:

"What is not exactly how this job works, right?"

Before he could answer, the three agents heard a noise at the door and quickly hid in the darkness of the room, as they watched the entrance of a white-coated man, who looked nervous and suspicious. Hunnigan's voice rapidly explained: "This is the undercover scientist, Jeremy Baker."

Hearing this, the three agents came out of the shadows, with Bobbi initiating the dialogue: " , we are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, we came here to gather information, and to extract you out of this lab."

The man looked nervous, drops of sweat on his forehead and rubbing his hands in lab coat, but remained with a somewhat calm tone in his voice as he spoke: "I have a USB drive with all my research here, the rest of the research made here though, you can only access by the computer mainframe, upstairs."

"How is security up there?" asked Leon, more to Hunnigan than to Jeremy, but it was the scientist who replied, "Three armed guards, but with automatics. The safety decreased slightly because some of the BOW's had been transported to another place ... as well as all the data in the secret project that was made here, which incidentally, was much above my access .. "

"What project?" Questioned Mack, furrowing his eyebrows, _"why I have the impression I'm not going to like the answer…?"_

"The project ARES. But I don't know what it is, and the research file about it has been deleted from the mainframe.."

"Ok ... we go to the mainframe, and once there, Mack will download all the information we can, while me and Leon take care of the security. After this, we plant the explosive charges and get the hell out of here. " Bobbi commanded and Leon nodded, asking the scientist:" There's still B.O.W's in the lab, right?"

"Just a few Lickers, they were trying to work on a way to control the BOW's in some way ... but all went very, very wrong." And the scientist's expression seemed to leave no doubt about how things went wrong. _If someone, one day, effectively control these things ... we'll have a much, much bigger problem on our hands_ .., thought Leon as the trio walked closer to the door.

"Lickers, huh? Those nasty things with claws and giant tongue? "Mack said, breathing deeply while Leon completed," Yeah..the tongue is very dangerous, it can pierce you like a spear, but his most dangerous feature are his leaps ... stay sharp, these things jump straight .. "

"In your jugular, like a predator .." Bobbi completed. At least three were in synchrony.

Suddenly, Hunnigan warned that there were two security guards approaching. Leon made the scientist call the two guards, and when they entered the room, they were surprised and quickly knocked out. Leon holding one of the security guards by the neck, while he smashed his face against the wall. Meanwhile, Bobbi grabbed the other by the arm and swung him to the ground. With the corridor empty, the agents headed toward the stairs that led to the mainframe floor.

After quickly climbing the stairs, the group stopped near the next floor door while Hunnigan said: "The hall is easily accessible, no security guards, but within the mainframe room, there are three, and well armed, as Mr. Baker informed. One near the door, the second about three meters to the right and the last near the computer itself, and some scientists in the room that should not offer any danger "

By the time the agent had finished her speech, the group was already close to the door. Bobbi signaled with her eyes and hands to Leon, that she would take care of the two nearest guards while Leon will take care of the one near the computer. Mack, would have to keep the scientists quiet.

Their plan all settled, the agents opened the door quickly, Bobbi with her staves in hand, hitting and electrifying the first guard in the neck, as she turned and applied a roundhouse kick against the second, and quickly hitting the man's chest with her two staves, knocking him out. At the same time, Leon had thrown his knife in the guard's hand, and taking advantage of his pain and distraction to slide over a table and knocking him out with a kick to the chest.

"Nobody moves!" Mack announced quietly, trying to keep his voice low as he closed the door. As the base's cameras was on looping, the longer they take to know that the room's central computer was raided, the better. At the same time, Bobbi has plunged a USB stick in the central computer and the scientist quickly started to download all the files there.

"Once finished, erase everything, all the research data of this lab." Leon added, picking up his knife and wiping it, before putting back on its holster.  
"So far so good ..." continued the agent "Maybe i'll have some time to get a drink after here .."

"I thought you did not believe in going-smooth missions" Bobbi said, with a slight smile, but without taking her eyes of the scientists, trying to notice any suspicious movement.

"I don't, usually, but…who knows? Maybe you give me lucky, agent Morse .. "

"Hm ... that lucky is worth a drink?" Bobbi said, turning to Leon, still smiling and with one of her eyebrows raised.

But before Leon could answer, the room was invaded by a red light and a loud noise, similar to a siren while Hunnigan spoke to them with a urgent voice: "There was an accident, with Lickers ... they were preparing to transport them, and two of them fled and the security guards who were there…they're gone... "

"New plan ... Mack, gimme the explosives. Stay here and finish the download. I'll go down there, eliminate the BOW's, plant the explosives in the growth chambers and in their loaded B.O.W's container. When you guys are finished here, evacuate the scientist, and get out. I'll meet you on the outside. " Leon said, as he drew his gun and took the explosives from Mack, before heading toward the door.

"I'm going with you," Bobbi said, drawing her gun too and quickly adding, before Leon opened his mouth to object. "And that's not an argument ... of course, you cannot buy me a drink if you're dead ... so, are we going?"

Leon simply smiled slightly and the pair walked out the door. They were guided by Hunnigan to the accident site. At this point, there was scientists and a lot of the research base's staff running everywhere, trying to evacuate as quickly as possible, fearing that more creatures could escape. When they arrived in the designated area, it was already empty. There was only the bodies of the security guards.

Leon kept his voice low as he said: "They can be anywhere..they're able to climb the walls and are blind, so..." the agent put his finger to his lips and both moved by the large room. Inside was a number of large metal tubes, some within large containers, and others still outside. Inside these tubes were creatures. Submerged in a sort of greenish liquid, Bobbi could finally see what a Licker really looked like. And what her eyes saw was even more impressive and repulsive that the description of the files.

The Licker was a humanoid creature, but with no skin, having a similar pinkish muscle like tone. In his hands, there were no fingers, but claws, with about 30 centimeters, and sharp enough to cause a good damage, even in her combat gear. His face was.. _disgusting_... there were eyes, his teeth were enormous and incredibly sharp and, the brain was fully exposed. The weakness, recalled Bobbi. The agent was taken from her thoughts when she heard a low sound that resembled the hiss of a snake.

It was then that she saw one of the creatures jump from the roof in Leon's direction. The agent rolled to the side, and raised his weapon, hitting a few shots into the creature's body, which was moving at an impressive speed. Before Bobbi could take aim, the agent saw, in the corner of her eyes, the second creature leaping in her direction, but she was not fast enough and thy both dropped on the floor. Bobbi could feel the breath of the monster while using one of her hands to hold one of the creature's claws as she tried to raise the other, still firmly holding her pistol.

The instant the creature lifted one of its claws, ready to hit the agent, she took her gun to the creature's face and fired once, making the Licker lost its balance, which gave the opportunity to Bobbi turn the creature on the ground, getting on top of it and being able to pull her gun on the exposed brain and shoot. One, two, three, four times, until the monster had stopped moving.

Leon, in his turn had managed to hold the creature's tongue, and with a pull, brought the Licker near him, taking the chance to shoot at the creature's weak point, killing it.

"Good job Morse ..." Leon smiled, reaching out to Bobbi, who accepted his hand. Leon then gave one set of explosives to her: "Put this in the containers, I'll put in the chambers."

When the two agents were almost finishing installing the explosives, they heard the voice of Mack on the radio: "We are evacuating, the computer has been deleted and the turmoil is a great opportunity for us to get out easy, how things are down there?"

"Explosives are ready, we rendezvous out there, Mack." Said Bobbi.

Less than two minutes has passed since Mack and the scientist had left the base. They were waiting in a more remote area, when he saw his two companions approaching. Leon handed Mack the detonator, while adding: "It's a S.H.I.E.L.D mission after all..you can have the honors."

The agent then pressed the button and the four heard sounds of explosions and saw fire coming from inside the base. The explosion caused further confusion among the scientists and the staff of the laboratory, ensuring the group a safe getaway.

 **\- 4 Hours later, Edonian pub –**

"Ok ... how you make Coulson give us the rest of the night off?" Bobbi said, as she glances her whiskey, supporting her face with one hand as she stared at Leon in a inquisitive way.

"Well, we already delivered the scientist, and the research data. It was a successful mission, we deserved it. "Leon smiled, winking one eye and taking a sip of his drink.

"Come on ... it will need more than that to convince me..Coulson is quite strict with schedoules..so is Fury .." Bobbi replied, smiling as she ran her hand through her hair.

"They owe me a favor…or two.." Leon said in an overly mysterious way, and then looked back at Mack, who was talking to a beautiful woman in the corner of the bar.  
"It seems that Mack was already hooked by the exotic beauty of women from the Eastern Europe .." Leon said, changing the subject.  
"You've already paid my drink" Bobbi said winking one eye "I'm sure you can impress some exotic beauty around here too .." the agent added, looking around.

Maybe it was the whiskey he'd been drinking, but Leon simply found himself thinking he had no need to seek exotic beauty anywhere. The woman sitting in front of him was by far more, beautiful than any of the woman in the bar, hell…in this country! Maybe it was the alcohol, but Leon simply said with a slight smile: "For what? You are much more beautiful than any other girl here… "

And it should probably be the alcohol because Leon could have sworn that Bobbi's smile widened, as her face slightly flushed, and he probably should have drunk a little too much, because seconds later her face was close to his, and Leon could feel the sweet scent that came from her, the smell of her shampoo and those eyes that looked like they could see inside of your soul.

And Bobbi could probably blame her own whiskey, because she started to notice how Leon's smile was attractive, and the way his eyes were studying her every move or how his eyebrows moved, almost imperceptibly, when the agent caught a glimpse of anything interesting, or the way that the same eyes were fixed on an empty point in space as he told her about Raccoon City, about a rookie cop who survived hell and began a journey, not unlike hers, to protect people against evil they do not even see it.

It could be the alcohol or the admiration that Bobbi felt growing for Leon, and was not long before their lips met, a shy kiss, at first, until Bobbi decides to bite, slightly, the lower lip of Leon and from there onward the kiss(es) were transformed into a "fight" for control: lips, tongue, hands. Every kiss releasing shockwaves through them, in a way that Bobbi had admitted to herself, only happened very few times ( _Barton ... maybe_?) And then the small bar was too crowded for the two agents ...

 **\- Edonia the next day –**

Leon opened his eyes, feeling the light on his face, blinking several times. He had no idea what time it was, but already felt the effects of a small hangover, but nothing too serious. He remembered the bar, the Whisky and Mack dancing with some girl ... and before his mind could continue, Leon felt some movement on the mattress where he was and took a few seconds for his mind to process the fact that he was naked and to really realize what had happened the night before. Leon couldn't help but smile as he turned to his side.

Bobbi was lying beside him, naked as he, covered by a sheet. Her hair was spread across her face, like a golden waterfall and Leon kept smiling noticing that even with messy hair and a sleeping face, she was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Grabbing his cell phone, Leon noted that it was close to 11 am, they would have to be at the Helicarrier soon. The agent thought about taking a bath, and then wake Bobbi, but before he could get up, she opened her eyes, smiling as Leon was still there.

"Hey, gorgeous ... you can rest a little longer, we still have time." Leon smiled, abandoning the idea of a bath and returning to bed, bringing Bobbi closer to him, gently resting her head on his chest.

"How much time do we have, Leon?" She said, wrapping Leon with her arms, while gently kissing his neck.

"About a couple of hours..time enough for a bath, maybe some breakfast..and other things."

"I liked the sound of _other things_ ..." Bobbi replied, bringing Leon's face closer to hers, their lips now close together in a passionate kiss.

After their mission in Edonia, Leon and Bobbi kept in touch by phone. Even with the numerous missions and dedication of both of them to their respective agencies, they still had time to spend a weekend together in Nice, France, and had arranged to meet again in London a few months later, but the fall S.H.I.E.L.D and Bobbi's mission to infiltrate herself as an agent of HYDRA, and of course,the tragedy that culminated in the death of US president, Adam Bendford in Tall Oaks and the massive viral outbreak in Lanshiang, China, prevented their plans, forcing a departure that both of them thought be definitive.

Fate, clearly, had other plans ...

 **\- End of the Flashback -**


	4. Nightmares

**PRESENT TIME – USA**

Leon could not believe the vision before his eyes, let alone the words coming out of his mouth:

"Stay right where you are ... Mr. President!"

But he was not listening. The President continued to move with crooked, uncoordinated steps. In his head, Leon could only scream silently: _No no no no ... not Adam!_

"Don't make me do this ..."

It was more a plea than an order. But in the dephts of his mind, Leon knew that President Bendford was lost. Even in the darkness of the room, the agent could see Adam's gray skin tone, dried blood in the corner of his mouth, the lifeless eyes of the President of the United States of America.

Leon had killed many zombies before. But Adam was different, he was not only the President. Adam was his friend. Leon met Bendford shortly after the incident in Raccoon City. Bendford worked for the US government, and along with his partner, Phillip Coulson, in a joint operation with S.H.I.E.L.D, were tasked to interrogate the young policeman. Although Benford and Coulson were firm and categorical in making it clear that Leon knew _too much_ , and that the safety of the young Sherry Birkin (the daughter of the scientist who, for all intents and purposes, caused the whole incident in Raccoon and who had been rescued by Leon ) was in his hands, both managed to convince Leon that this knowledge should be used, should be refined, so that something like Raccoon never have the chance to happen again. That's how Leon joined the government, received his training and began his long fight against bio-terrorism.

But even with all his experience, his training, nothing prepared the agent for what he saw before his eyes that day. The day of the big announcement where President Adam Bendford would announce to the public all the knowledge that the US government had about the incident in Raccoon City. Adam was to put all the cards on the table, including the US Military involvement in the virus research of the Umbrella Corporation and accident which resulted. He was doing this so that both America and the rest of the world could work together rid the world of the bio-terrorism that ravaged the planet over the past decade.

 _It might create more problems than it solves_ , Adam confessed to Leon, hours before the incident, and the agent knew he was right, but admired the wish that there were no more secrets about Raccoon, he admired Adam's attitude and believed that this was the right step toward a victory that seemed increasingly complicated and far each day.

Bendford chose the Ivy University, in Tall Oaks for his statement, because was the city where he was born and raised and all seemed well that day. All security measures had been taken, everything, just everything seemed perfect. Until the time Leon was approached by a Secret Service agent with a terrified expression, saying the President was in danger, that an attack was coming. Leon was not on duty that day, visiting the University only to watch Adam's speech, but seeing the fear in the agent's eyes, both ran toward the office that was being used by Bendford.  
It was at this point that the lights went out, like a blackout, followed by confusion, shots, screams and running. When both arrived at the office, they met the President Bendford chewing the neck of the head of security.

"Don't make me do this ..." repeated Leon to the President, who now walked towards the Secret Service agent, who, like Leon, did not seem to have the necessary strength to pull the trigger.

Leon knew she would not shoot, and he knew he had to do something, otherwise the agent would die. His finger was still tense on the trigger, but in his mind he knew what had to be done, he knew what Bendford would like him to do.

By the time Adam advanced towards the agent, time seemed to stop, Leon's mind accepting the only thing that could be done, while his lips spoke the only thing they could at that moment ..:

"ADAM !"

Leon awoked in the darkness of his room, sweating and trembling, with his hands firmly holding the covers. A nightmare, that's what Leon want to think it was, but it was not exactly a nightmare, it was a memory, still fresh in the agent's head.

Closing his eyes, Leon continued to see the unfolding of his memory: the shot hitting Adam's forehead, his friend falling to the ground, lifeless, just like another zombie in the midst of another bio-terrorist incident. It should have been a nightmare, but it was real. And from there things only got worse; a viral accident of huge proportions that devastated two cities in China, Leon's discovery that the bio-terrorist attack that caused the infection and death of Adam was caused by the government's Chief Advisor, Derek , which was tracked by the agent in China, and that has been infected with the C-Virus and killed by Leon and the Secret Service agent, Helena Harper.

The death of Adam, was obviously caused by his desire to reveal the truth to the world, which made Simmons thinks it would weaken the US position in the nations council and lead the world to chaos and a new struggle for power.

The bad news continued at Adam's funeral, when Leon received the information that the US government was going back on Benford position to reveal the truth to the world, afraid of all the repercussions that the incident in Raccoon City and Tall Oaks would cause between nations. Basically, Adam's death had meaning nothing, considered just a " _horrendous terrorist act_."

The government was just hiding in the covers and pretending that nothing has happened, that the US knew nothing about Raccoon, and nothing about Tall Oaks, for the matter.

Leon was furious, yes, but more than this, he was completely disappointed. A disappointment that made him question his position and his work until that day. _Can you fight for something that has been built on lies for all this time, and still think that you're fighting for the right side?_

In Adam's funeral, Leon had the opportunity to meet Coulson again, and the agent made him an unexpected invitation:

"I know how it feels Kennedy, I KNOW how it is like, to discover that the real enemy was, sometimes, right under our nose. Be Simmons, or HYDRA, I know what is to question what we had been fighting for so many years. I need people I can trust..and you, my friend ... I think you need something to believe. Believe in me, believe in S.H.I.E.L.D, believe in what we stand for, to be the shield that protects mankind. Our work was never been so different, and I think we should do it together from now on. Think about..Leon. "

And then Coulson was gone, leaving Leon with only a small piece of paper and a phone number. That was two weeks ago, and Leon could not stop having nightmares and couldn't stop thinking about Coulson's words, _"I think you need something to believe."_

Leon could not trust the government, he could not believe in the politicians and Generals who had taken all the meaning of Adam's death. In the cowards who had made Derek win, even in death.

Perhaps Coulson was really right, maybe Leon need to see things differently, to fight this war with a new perspective. The agent took his phone, noticing that were 4 am, but he knew the person he was calling. He just knew he would not be sleeping.

The phone rang only twice and Leon simply replied, after hearing the " _hello_ " on the other side of the line:

"I'm glad you're awake Phil. About that job offer ... it's still standing? "


	5. Reunion

**USA – IN SOME HIGHWAY**

Leon was standing on the edge of the road in a largely deserted place. The last city he saw was about an hour ago and he and Sherry Birkin were sitting on the hood of her car. The place where they were was the meeting point Coulson designated for Leon, and then a SHIELD agent would come and take him to the "Playground", the secret base of the agency.

"He's a few minutes late...you think he will show up, Leon? I mean ... S.H.I.E.L.D has gone through difficult times. Who knows if anything has changed since the president's funeral ... " Sherry looked really insecure with the idea. Not only to be at some road in the middle of nowhere, but with Leon stop working for the government. One reason that inspired Sherry to follow this profession was the admiration she felt for Leon and when he began to doubt the government he worked under, it was enough to put doubts in the young agent's mind.

"He'll come, I trust Coulson" Leon noted the disapproval expression on Sherry's face and added: "And you should trust me. You and Ingrid are my eyes within the government. I don't like the way things are going, but I know that Simmons had a lot of people under his influence. I need you there to ensure that such people are not in total control of the country. Do this for Adam. "

"What about you?" Sherry asked, as both noticed a black SUV stopping up next to them, and Leon could hear the sound of the door being unlocked from the inside.

"I'll be doing it for him too. Take care kiddo, and keep'n touch ok? "Leon said as he hugged the young girl affectionately. In a way, since he saved Sherry in Raccoon City in 1998 and became the girl's legal guardian, Leon feel an almost fatherly feeling for her and did not feel 100% secure to leave Sherry in the government without his supervision. But she proved that she could be trusted, she proved in Lanshiang that she was well trained, that she was resourceful and Leon had been proud to see the woman that Sherry became. Moreover, she would have the support of Ingrid and Helena. She would be fine.

After they pulled out of the embrace, Leon kissed Sherry's forehead and pulled away, blinking one eye for the young girl as he entered the car. His hand moving, only by instinct, into his jacket, touching the hilt of his handgun, but relaxing at the sight of a familiar face, even though not exactly the one he expected.

"Agent Hill ... that's a surprise."

After Leon was already properly seated in the car and his backpack was already in the back seat, Maria Hill replied with a slight smile as she started the car and followed the road.

"Just Maria now. I'm not a agent anymore. "

"If that's the case ... then why you're not in prison or under strong government surveillance?"

Leon knew about the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, when dozens of agents of the terrorist organization HYDRA infiltrated in the S.H.I.E.L.D for several years have been activated and attempted a coup that basically destroyed the agency from the inside, or at least most of it. Leon also knew that Coulson was the new director, but he was not sure of the amount of resources he had at his disposal, especially with most S.H.I.E.L.D agents being held by the army as a form of restraint, since it was virtually impossible to know who was loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D or HYDRA. Much of the equipment had also been destroyed or confiscated. Despite all this, Leon trusted Phil Coulson. If he had said that there was a way that he can do his job, then Leon trusted that decision.

"I'm not in prison because neither the army nor the government wants to have the headache of going against Stark Enterprise's lawyers."

"You're working for Tony Stark?" Leon smiled, shaking his head. "There's some way get an armor like that for us? I'm sure would be welcome, given the circunstances…"

Maria smiled: "It's not my department, but don't worry. S.H.I.E.L.D may be not at its best, but is still well equipped. You'll love the " _Bus_ ".

"I hope you're not referring to a real bus, or I'll be very disappointed ..."

The rest of the trip went smoothly, with both of them just small talking until the car stopped again in a more secluded place near a trail. Hill unlocked the car's doors and handed a note to Leon.

"Just follow these coordinates, the Director will be waiting for you there."

Leon positively nodded and was already out of the car when he heard Hill say:  
"And Leon ... take care of him, ok? I've heard him talk about you on more than one occasion. I know very well your skills as an agent, but Phil sees you well beyond that."

Leon smiled, adjusting his backpack and putting his sunglasses on as he said:  
"I know Maria, he always saw since the beginning, since Raccoon. I will not disappoint him, that you can be sure."

Leon waled for just about five minutes into the trail when he saw an off road car and Coulson waiting for him with a smile.

"Agent Coulson ... or should I call you Director Coulson now?"

Leon smiled, shaking hands with the director, who replied as they both entered the jeep:  
"Coulson is ok. I'm glad you accepted my proposal Leon. The situation is quite critical, and having someone like you, will help a lot. Again, I'm sorry for Adam. He was one of the best people I've ever had the chance to work with. "

"It's okay Phil, I appreciate the opportunity. If I had to enter the White House and look at any of those cowardly politicians in the eyes, I'd end up quitting myself anyway. "

Coulson smiled, nodding positively and started the car while gave Leon a tablet:  
"The files of your teammates are there, take a look, so you can already get an idea of who they are before you met them personally."

The trip was quiet, with Leon reading the information from agents working under Coulson's command. The agent only taken his eyes from the tablet when the car finally stopped and an secret elevator started to moving them down.

About a minute later, Leon was in a great underground base. Apparently they were in the car storage, as Leon could see some cars, a small jet and a huge plane.

"Welcome to the Playground. And if Maria mentioned the _bus_ for you ... there it is. "

Coulson pointed to the large black plane, painted with the insignia of SHIELD. It was big enough to be a base of operations alone.

"In a little while we can take a tour by bus. Right now, I want to introduce you to your teammates. Come on, Leon. "

Coulson put a hand on Leon's back and guided him by the shed, reaching up to a workstation where there were several tables and a range of equipment such as weapons and other technological devices that Leon had no idea what they were used for. Among some agents working, Leon recognized one of the names in the files that have been passed to him by Coulson. Leopold Fitz, a brilliant Scottish engineer, responsible for many equipment designs used by Coulson's team. Leon also remembered that his file had mentioned that the engineer had been in a coma for nine days after an attack made by HYDRA and as a result, went through a rehabilitation period, with some speech and memory problems as consequences of the coma. Leon acknowledged another person next to Fitz. It was Mack, who according to the files, had joined Coulson's team after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Leon approached them, both with their backs turned to him and as he removed his sunglasses, he spoke with a grin:

"Small world, huh?"

They both turned and Mack smiled at the very moment he recognized Leon.

"But if it isn't agent Kennedy! He was the reinforcement you said you'd bring, Director Coulson?"

"That's right, Mack, Leon is one of us now." Coulson said, as he went to Fitz.

"Fitz, this is the Leon , our new specialist."

Leon shook hands with the young Scotsman, who said in a awkward way:

"Then you...will…um..replace,Ward, right?"

Grant Ward. Leon has read about him in the files. He was an HYDRA agent who was undercover on Coulson's team for months. It was because of Ward's actions that Fitz was in a coma. Grant Ward was trapped in one of the base cells right now _. "Maybe I should pay him a visit later, know the enemy is always good."_ , thought Leon.

"You can trust him, Turbo, Kennedy is a nice guy, we worked together once."

On hearing Mack's words Fitz's tense expression relaxed a little and he smiled lightly and muttered that he had to go back to work on some projects.

"It's been hard for him, but he's a good kid. And he is recovering. "Coulson said, turning to Mack and Leon.

"I'll lend him a hand. It's good to have you onboard, Leon. Come to the garage later. We can have a beer and you can tell me what you've been doing for the past years."

Leon smiled again and shook Mack's hand, nodding his head positively and following along with Coulson.

Walking for a few more corridors, the agent acknowledged two more faces which appeared in the file. Melinda May and Skye. The two walked together talking about something (or rather, Skye was talking about something, May was just nodding positively.). Seeing the director, both went towards him and Leon has fallen little behind.

"DC! I'm glad you're here. I have a theory about ... "And Skye suddenly stopped talking when she noticed the stranger behind Coulson, who took the chance and gestured for Leon to take a step forward.

"Agents Skye and May, this is Leon , our new specialist."

Leon shook the hand of two women, while studying them superficially. Skye (No known surname) was a young American, looking no more than 25 years old or so. In her file it was mentioned that she had been raised in an orphanage and never had been a long time with any foster family. She went off the grid after turning 18 and was recruited personally by Coulson last year. She was a great hacker, and now that she was training with agent May, she was turning into a competent field agent. The fact that Skye had been recruited by Coulson personally reminded Leon of his own experience, after Raccoon City.

Regarding agent May, Leon had met her once, along with Coulson, when he was working with S.H.I.E.L.D in a mission many years ago. Any high-level agent has heard about the legendary hand-to-hand combat skills of Melinda May. But the agent that Leon saw before him was very different from cheerful May that Leon met in 2002. She was serious, stoic and with the exception of a small smile when greeting him, Leon didn't notice any more sign of emotion from her. Something has happened with her, for sure, and while Leon acknowledged it was a sad thing, this was not exactly unusual in their line of work. Leon already saw it happen with many agents before.

"Nice to meet you ... Kennedy…wait up! Leon , the government agent who helped solve the case of the president's daughter's kidnapping in 2004 ?!" Skye looked very lively and intrigued, which caused Leon to give her a puzzled look:

"Yeah... but how the hell do you know all this?"

"Hacker." She said, pointing to herself: "One of the best, may I say ... and I always been interested in this kind of mysterious and kept-under-wraps type of conspiracy, then I simply hacked the Secret Service files and read your mission report. It was all true, right? The monsters, the troll and the killers parasites?"

Leon took a few seconds to compose himself, before turning his gaze to Coulson, questioningly, while the Director simply answered with a grin:

"We only recruit the best, Kennedy, you should know that by now."

Leon laughed and turned to Skye, adding:

"It wasn't a troll…and…you know what? Come in the garage later, Mack said he has beer and I can tell you all what happened. It makes more sense with have alcohol involved anyway. "

Skye gave him a wink, and patted Leon's should as she passes him by while saying: "Beer and monsters. I'm in. See you later…rookie "

Then she turned to Coulson, with a more serious expression:

"I have a theory about that thing we talked earlier, I'll show you later ok?"

Coulson nodded his head, and Leon and May did the same thing, saying goodbye silently as they advanced.

"Something I should know ... Phil? I know you're the director now, but secrets are one of the reasons I have left the Secret Service .. "

Leon's expression was not really serious, but his voice tone was firm.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise. In fact the last year was very long, but I plan to inform you about everything. When I said I wanted someone I really trusted here, I meant it. Especially after everything involving HYDRA. I will tell you, just trust me.

Leon nodded, as they went into another room, where there were some microscopes and laboratory equipment. There were some scientists working, and Leon recognized two other people in the files. The bio-engineer Jemma Simmons, just like Fitz, a brilliant young British woman with two PhD's in areas that neither Leon nor Coulson has the slightest idea what they were exactly. Simmons had just returned from an undercover mission inside HYDRA. She had a tired and frustrated expression and seemed to be talking about Fitz with the other person that Leon acknowledged as Antoine Triplett, a specialist filed agent like Leon, with considerable feats in his file and a lot of praising about his skills from his former bosses.

"Simmons, Tripp, I would like to introduce you to our new specialist. This is the Leon ."

Coulson made the introductions and Leon shook hands with both and was about to say something when he heard a very familiar voice coming from the lab entrance:

"Jemma, we have all the info you had on your HYDRA hard drive, but there's one thing I want to…"

Leon turned toward the voice, whose owner also stopped talking when their eyes met.

"Bobbi ..?"

Bobbi Morse. In person. And the first thing Leon did was thank silently that she was alive. Since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D Leon lost contact with Bobbi, Coulson or any other agent. He tried to find them, but then came the disaster in Tall Oaks and the agent found himself wrapped in other situations who had devoted his full attention. More than once Leon wondered if Bobbi had survived or not. He had been relieved to see Coulson at Adam's funeral, but he did not dare ask about Bobbi. Not there. Especially because Bobbi had not tried to contact him for months, he was to afraid to hear Coulson telling him that she didn't survived.

"Leon ...?"

Bobbi looked confused and surprised, and that had been two things Simmons had not seen from her so far. A few hours ago Bobbi was kicking the asses of HYDRA agents and jumping from a building on top of an invisible plane along her without breaking a sweat. But at that moment, Jemma could swear that she seemed even slightly blushed. The new agent also seemed surprised as her, but it was he who broke the silence:

"Nice hair. Blonde is even better but...that is not bad at all…"

Bobbi laughed, still flushed, but relaxing slightly as the two embraced, even in a strange way, which made Jemma and Tripp exchanging looks and imagining if there was some story in there.

"I was undercover, inside HYDRA. But thanks anyway. Why are you here?"

When they pulled apart, Coulson said:

"Leon, just like you, is joining us. I think you guys will have no problem in working together ... right? "

Coulson was smiling and Leon was wondering if Bobbi's name had been left out of the files delivered to Leon on purpose, just so Phil could see the surprised look in his face. Coulson's smile also pointed that somehow he had known what happened in Edonia. Coulson always knew, God knows how, but he always discover this kind of thing.

"I have an issue to solve ... Bobbi is kinda new here, but I think she can show the rest of the playground to you? And then you can find me in my office in about an hour, all right, Kennedy? "

Leon and Bobbi nodded positively and both left the lab with a wave to Tripp and Jemma. Leon knew that probably in the moment they put their foots outside the laboratory, they will begin to talk about what they saw there. He did not blame them, to be honest. In a way, it was funny to see what kind of theory they would make in their heads.

Both walked in silence for a few seconds before entering the gym. There were several gym equipment and some mats there.

"This is the gym, it has everything you need ..." Bobbi began, but Leon said a little louder.

"You disappeared from the face of the earth. After the S.H.I.E.L.D fell. I didn't had a clue if you was dead or alive…"

Bobbi leaned on one wall, slightly lowering her head and letting her hair cover her face.

"It was a massacre...you know? And soon after came the opportunity to infiltrate HYDRA and I ... could not have any contact with anyone while in there. Everything happened so fast and I'm so sorry. I knew what happened...with the President. And in China..I was sure that you are there, I knew you had not died in Tall Oaks as reported ( _Leon had to fake his death in order to go to China, after the man who caused the accident in Tall Oaks_.) but I was still undercover. I'm so sorry..."

Leon was silent for a few seconds before closing the distance between them, and putting one hand on Bobbi's face as he spoke:

"I don't blame you. You were doing your job. We are always doing our jobs, and I know, I know it always comes first. But I'll admit now that I feel much better having accepted this job, knowing that you're around, and alive..."

Bobbi smiled and Leon couldn't stop his own smile. It looked like the same smile he had seen in the few moments when they were together after Edonia, even though Leon was sure that he was seeing something more in Bobbi's smile. A hint of insecurity, perhaps? Leon was not sure, but a moment later it was gone and Leon decided to ignore whatever that was. Instead he just asked:

"I just wondered ...and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but ... I was wondering…"

Leon stopped and Bobbi may had saw the concern in his eyes, because covered Leon's hand with her own and gave him a assuring smile while asked:

"What do you want to know ..?"

"How are we? After all that happened ... I know that we're not the same persons as before, but..."

Bobbi smiled, mainly because she was asking the same question to herself. She wante to make contact with Leon, especially after the incident in Tall Oaks. She knew that Leon would be devastated because of Bendford's death, but she couldn't do that without blow her cover. It was like Leon said, the job comes first, even if she doesn't feel good about. She also knew that getting involved with Leon again, in S.H.I.E.L.D, with everything that was about to happen, might not be a good idea, because, again, the job comes first. But she tried to silence that voice inside her head, as she leaned towards Leon and their lips met once again, not very different from that first kiss in Edonia.

Mack was entering the gym and froze when he saw the two agents kissing, trying to retreat before he was seen. Although Mack was genuinely happy to meet Leon, he was afraid this would happen. That the fire between Leon and Bobbi would end up starting again. And Leon was a dangerous variable in the mission that Bobbi and Mack had inside Coulson's team…


	6. There's Always a Third Option

**From this chapter onwards, this story begins to follow the second season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. But the things won't happen exactly in the same way they happened on the show. You guys probably noticed Hunter's abscence, I will not be using him, at least not for now. But Leon won't be simply replacing him, and he won't be in the same place as Hunter was. Sometimes he will, and sometimes he won't. So, this will not follow second season's script all the time, there will be some nice catches and surprises. Hoping you are enjoying, and comments, reviews and feedback are always appreciated.**  
 **Cheers!**

Leon was already in S.H.I.E.L.D for three days and in that time, he had met most of the other agents working on the playground, and Coulson already informed him about most of the events prior the agent's arrival. But Leon knew that Coulson was still holding some information. But he would give him time, at least for now.

But there was a place that Leon had not ventured yet: the cell where Grant Ward was kept. He realized that when he saw Skye and Simmons talking about Ward while watching the monitor. Leon knew the story, he knew about all the horrible things Ward had done to the team, and could see the total disappointment in both women's eyes. Maybe it was time to confront Ward, to see how he would react to a new face.

Simmons and Skye were talking about Simmons's time undercover, when the two noticed, by the surveillance cameras, Leon's presence in Ward's cell. They saw the new S.H.I.E.L.D agent trigger the vision control of the cell, so that Ward could see him too.

"Skye...should we go there?" Jemma looked worried as she spoke. In fact anything related to Ward worried her since his betrayal.

"No...let's observe...at least for now."

If Ward was surprised to see Leon, he didn't show and the two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds until Ward said in a calm, neutral voice:

"By your stance, I believe that you should be the new specialist of the team. I don't remember you in any S.H.I.E.L.D file...I'm really surprised that Coulson can still recruit serious, trained people like you, because you do not strike me as a mercenary."

Leon remained silent, just smiling and showing Ward that he agreed with the prisoner's assumptions, then Ward continued:

"But I must admit...Coulson is good at recruiting specialists. You know? I can see a little of myself in you."

Leon gave a short laugh, crossing both arms over his chest as he answered:

"enlighten me about our similarities, Grant Ward..."

"You have cold eyes, you can mask it with irony all you want, but deep down you're probably like me, someone with much blood on our hands and and who would do anything to achieve our goal in a mission. As I did, with S.H.I.E.L.D ...oh, and I think you're probably a very good fighter. " Ward smiled at the last sentence, stepping back and sitting on his bed.

"Who knows? If you misbehave, maybe you can find out how much of a good fighter fighter I am?" Although he remained calm, Leon was uncomfortable to be there. Bothered because the man in front of him was someone who had nothing to lose, and that was the most dangerous kind of man.

"It may be true...but what are you doing here? If it is information about HYDRA you want, you're just wasting time. I said that I only talk to Skye. "

Leon shrugged as he replied: "Actually, I already got what I wanted..." After saying this, Leon pushed the button and activated the visual lock on Ward's cell, leaving the prisoner to see only a gray wall. Indeed, Leon did not want to ask anything to Ward, or extract any information. He just wanted to see him face to face, in the eyes, because he considered that this was the best way to know someone...and Leon didn't like it one bit of what he saw in Ward's eyes.

Leon was awakened from his thoughts when Skye entered the room with an apprehensive face and making a sign for the agent to follow her.

"What happened, Skye?"

"An attack on a UN meeting, made with our name on it…"

Hearing this, the two quickly step up to the briefing room, where they met Coulson and Tripp, who asked:

"Sir ... this wasn't us, right?"

Coulson shook his head with a disgusted look on his face:

"That was the HYDRA taking revenge. Probably they sent their people posing as S.H.I.E.L.D and made this mess for all the world to see…"

"Little by little undermining any kind of sympathy that people may have for us." Tripp added.

"So much for staying in the shadows." Skye replied.

Leon leaned on a table, crossing his arms as he agreed with her, while Coulson was giving the orders:

"I want Tripp and Skye scouring the government's channels, to see what are we up against...and Skye, that issue will have to wait for later. Leon, you come with me, we need an action plan."

 _"That issue"_ again, thought Leon. The agent did not really like that secrecy, but if Coulson was not willing to tell him now, maybe he should try to talk to Skye. Anyway, it would have to wait for another time. Clean S.H.I.E.L.D's name was more important right now. Leon and Coulson went into the next room as they watched Bobbi's arrival, walking behind them with quick steps. Leon noticed that she had dyed her hair blonde again, and smiled at her, receiving a slight, almost imperceptible smile back, before they both focused on the task ahead.

"Sir ... Marcus Scarlotti is behind this attack. An assassin who nearly killed Barton a few years back. Leader of a group of mercenaries who often works for HYDRA" Bobbi said, while used a tablet to show Leon and Coulson security camera images of the attack on the meeting of the UN.

Bobbi then switched the images for a larger screen, in the briefing room they were in and the trio noticed that the bodies virtually disintegrated during the attack. At this point, Jemma Simmons had already joined them, as she said:

"I saw references of this weapon in the HYDRA labs while I was there! They were sent by the demolitions expert Toshiro…"

"Mori" completed Bobbi: "I bumped into him a few times. He has a laboratory in Okinawa. "

"The BSAA and the DSO (the sector of the Secret Service who took care of biological threats, where Leon was a member.) has been trying to get their hands on this guy for a while. We already had evidence that he was producing some new type of B.O.W, including some of his designs that were sold to the now extinct Neo-Umbrella. Plus, there is all the conventional weapons he sells to HYDRA. Big Fish." Leon added.

"Perfect. Then it is to Okinawa that you're two are going. We need to find the location of the next attack, and stop it before it happens. May will lead the operation. Meet with her in the hangar."

The two agents nodded and quickly stepped down the hall towards the hangar.

"Three days here and you're already wrapped in an international crisis, chasing a guy who distributes lethal biological weapons across the world. I bet you feel at home, agent Kennedy. "Bobbi said, smiling slightly as they went walking.

"Oh, sure. Is actually very much like my old job, I thought I would have a James Bond life in here...with espionage, secret gadgets, using suits like Coulson all the time..not to mention all the gorgeous girls…"

Bobbi narrowed her eyes at Leon, but the agent could sense the playful way she had done, but then amended, smiling:

"But I can skip the part of the gorgeous girls in the plural. One gorgeous, blonde girl is enough for me. "

"You're learning fast, ..." Bobbi smiled as they entered the hangar where May was standing, near the Quinjet, the S.H.I.E.L.D's operations jet.

 **OKINAWA, JAPAN**

The agents was in front of a monitor, thinking about the best action plan to be taken. May looked at the images on the screen, pondering for a while before speaking:

"We have two options: One, firefight. Surprise them and take down as many as we can, until they bring heavy artillery."

Leon twisted his lower lip, asking, "And the second option…?"

"I use my HYDRA cover." Bobbi said: "A cover that can be blown but ..."

"That's why I like option 1 more" May said, as she placed a clip on her handgun.

"I suggest an option three." Leon said, as both focused their eyes on him. "We enter, but without a huge firefight, alerting everyone. His security system has some blind spots. We can stealth infiltrate and catch Toshiro. Then, we make him talk..."

"I don't know if he will talk, even under pressure or torture. Maybe I should try to use the cover. I know Toshiro. Perhaps with a little flattery he may slip out on the information. I think it is worth the risk..." Leon held up a hand while Bobbi spoke, using his communicator to call Skye.

"Hey Skye, can you hack the DSO's servers and get information about Toshiro Mori?"

"You want me to hack your previous agency?" Skye said, with a hint of doubt on her voice.

"I'm probably already out of their login system by now, moreover we are in a hurry. And I thought you'd like a challenge. The DSO's firewalls had been upgraded a few months ago."

Leon could hear the tapping of keys from the other side as she added:

"Leon, Leon…you know how to instigate a girl." Leon knew she was joking, but could not help but shake his head slightly. A few minutes passed before everyone could hear Skye's voice:

"Ok ...'m in. It was fun, but these firewalls are not that great, sorry-not-sorry. What do you need? "

"Mori has a sister, Azuka. I want the address. "

"A sister ..." May said, more to herself, beginning to understand Leon's plan.

"Sending to your PDA's. That's all? "

"For now yes, Skye. Thanks. "

Bobbi crossed her arms, still doubting Leon's plan: "I understand you want to use his sister against him, but how do we prove to him that we actually are a threat to her? Knowing Toshiro, his sister must be very well protected. "

Leon smiled, this time using his phone, and waiting in line for a few seconds before speaking:

"Bristol. It's Leon. I need you and the boys to do me a favor….what do you get? My eternal gratitude ... and that bottle of Macallan 18 years on my shelf that I know you could not stop watching last time. "

And Bobbi could feel the "pain" in the Leon's voice as he mentioned the expensive whiskey brand, but could not help but smile when she realized that Leon was willing to do that for her safety, or at least the maximum safety that she could have on a mission like that.

"Okay, I need you to go to the address that I will send and await my orders there, got it?"

When Leon hung up, May said:

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"Arnie Bristol is one of my contacts in the Secret Service. His team is here in Japan. They're good. We can use them to scare Toshiro. I do not intend to hurt his sister or anything like, if that's what worries you. But Toshiro don't need to know that. Trust me, May, everything will be OK. We just need to take down some guards and reach Mori, preferably stealthy. "Leon said as he put a silencer on his handgun.

May pondered for a few seconds, turning her gaze to Bobbi, who replied: "It might work ...Mori's really attached to his sister ..."

"OK then. We follow with option 3. Get ready. Skye, the communications are on-line?"

"Intercepting data, and...voila! We have audio and visual of the mansion's complex, and access to his communications. We're good to go. Be careful, guys."

And with that the three agents stepped out of the jet, preparing to infiltrate Toshiro Mori's mansion. The plan was relatively simple, with the trio spreading and stealthily knocking the guards who were on their way, meeting in Toshiro's room where the interview would be done.

Leon chose the northeast side, not having much trouble climbing the walls and using the garden's shadows to cover his way in. With Skye's help in determining the two guard's position Leon knocked them both with well-aimed shots from his silenced pistol, and managed to get to the backdoor.

Bobbi chose the north entrance, managing to circumvent the electronic garage door with Skye's advice, and using her electrified staffs to knock out one of Toshiro's men, who had no time to react, with Bobby quickly hitting his leg, chest and head.

May took the roof path, jumping between them with agility and used an unlocked window on the second floor to arrive in a hallway, stealth knocking one of Mori's man on the process.

By the cameres, Skye could see the three agents paving their way and she could not help but feel admiration for all three. The way they fought and knocked down their targets, without excess, without mistakes, hiding the bodies and simply advancing the mansion as if they were ghosts was amazing. Skye hoped that one day she could be like this. She knew that the training with May was paying off, but she was still far from the level of these three, at least in this type of mission. She commented, while Bobbi and Leon approached May's position, who was closer to the mark:

"Wow...I almost feel like I'm watching someone playing Metal Gear..."

Skye could hear Leon stifle a light laugh as he answered:

"Too bad I did not bring a cardboard box ... that would be epic!"

Leon saw Bobbi and soon he went to join her and May. Thanks to an audio looping caused by Skye, Mori's security guards continued to hear the standard answers, recorded before they were knocked out, during the perimeter checks. They were safe for now.

Leon and Bobbi approached the door, where both would come in and May would guard the hallway in case there were any suspicious movement. With a quick movement, the two agents entered the bedroom and quickly closed the door, with their guns pointed at one surprised Toshiro Mori, who spilled the drink he was sipping. Before he could say anything, Bobbi said in Japanese (which greatly surprised Leon):

"Any movement or change in your voice, and I'll shoot you, okay, Toshiro?"

The Japanese arms dealer still looked stunned, and answered in his native language:

"So the rumors were true. You REALLY works for S.H.I.E.L.D..."

"Hey, hey! Let's talk in English, please, and let's make this quick. I don't have all night"

Leon said, with a irritation tone on his voice. Bobbi knew that was part of the act they would play there. Bobbi then spoke again, this time in English:

"The mess Scarlotti did at the UN this morning...that were your toys, is isn't?"

"Yes, but if you came after them, you're losing your time. I already dispatched all them in the morning."

"Where?" Asked Leon.

"..."

Bobbi spoke again, trying to keep a steady voice:

"Are you afraid of what HYDRA can do to you, if you tell? Because we can do a lot worse…"

"You can arrest me. I will not tell."

Leon laughed, lowering his gun and sitting on the bed where Toshiro was:

"Arrest you? We will arrest you IF you cooperate. And believe me, you will. But the longer it takes for it, the more consequences will have…"

"You can torture me, I will not say ..."

"Toshiro, Toshiro...we will not torture you." Bobbi noticed that Leon's voice tone,his body language and even his look had changed from one moment to another. She knew it was an act, but could not deny that was pretty convincing. Leon then handed Mori a tablet, showing images of a building, as if they were camera attached on the helmet of soldiers, one of them seemed to be in a high position and in his camera they could see the sights of his sniper rifle, pointing to a young woman who was reading on a couch without having any idea of what was happening outside.

"You recognizes that building, Mori? I know you do." Leon took his cell phone, dialing a number and then putting on the conference, so Mori could hear it too:

"Bristol, 's security guards have been knocked out?"

The cold voice from across phone answered quickly:

"Yes sir. We are in position."

"Damn! Azuka has nothing to do with all this! S.H.I.E.L.D can't not do this! You wouldn't dare! She's innocent, Barbara!"

Mori looked at Bobbi in a pleading way, but still refusing to cooperate.

"These are desperate times Toshiro. And the blame is all yours. I'm sorry." Bobbi said.

"Well, if that's how you're gonna play Mori, fine. Advance! "

Toshiro could see men begin their moving around the building and they were about to approach the first when the dealer said:

"Alright, alright! I talk! But stop this! Now! "

"Wait. Hold, Bristol, and wait for my orders. Now, about those bombs. What are they?"

"Splinter bombs. They're based on an old HYDRA prototype. I shipped all of them to Whitehall, to try to gain his confidence, and maybe an opportunity to work on the Diviner."

"Diviner?" Leon asked, wondering if it would not be the alien weapon that Coulson had mentioned to him earlier. An Obelisk of unknown origin that transforms those who touch in stone.

"Yeah...they say it is alien or something. I just wanted to put my hands on him...not literally, of course..."

Leon and Bobbi exchanged a quick glance, both recognizing that probably Mori was referring to the Obelisk. Bobbi approached, asking in a more impatient way:

"Where did you send the bombs Mori? Because if you're trying to buy time to your security team to get here…that will not happen. So unless you want something to happen to your sister, you better stop stalling us..."

"Beckers. Belgium's prime minister. Scarlotti's team is going after Julien Beckers."

"Great…" Leon put his hand on his ear, activating his communicator. "May, prepare a dispatch plan to Mori. We have achieved our objective here."

Leon and Bobbi exchanged another look, preparing to remove Toshiro from the room. The dealer took the window of opportunity in which the two agents were apparently distracted to open a drawer and pull out a gun. Unfortunately for him, Bobbi and Leon were not distracted, having enough time to raise their handguns and shoot Toshiro at the same time.

"Uhn...abort the extraction plan for Mori…just cancel it." Leon said on the radio, while they were exiting down the hall.

Minutes later, back to the Quinjet, the trio had already taken their seats while the aircraft had left the ground:

"Beckers is one of the men who's trying to keep the peace, not declaring open war on S.H.I.E.L.D...if Scarlotti kills him, using our name..." Bobbi began, slightly shaking her head after thinking of the consequences.

"Then all countries will begin a witch hunt against us." Leon added, while May adjusted the travel coordinates, before speaking:

"Contact Coulson. We have to reach Belgium and stop the attack, or it will be us against the world, and I don't know if we can win this battle…"

 **In the next chapter: Beat'n up on Belgium and Leon X Ward!**


	7. Choices

**Chapter VII – Choices**

The agents flew towards Belgium, while Coulson was telling them the news:

"I made a deal with the Senator who was bombing us in the press, Christian Ward. We'll give his brother, and he can use him to win some votes."

"Of course, who would not vote for a man so upright and honest, who's able to take up his own brother to trial for the crimes he committed on HYDRA's behalf. At least, the Senator can put up a good word for us now." added Leon, with a disgusted tone, the same tone that usually appeared when the agent talked about politics, especially after what happened in Tall Oaks.

"Ok, we'll arrive in Belgium soon. We have to get to Beckers before HYDRA does". May said, in the same calm and cold tone, as always.

"I don't need to remind you that if Beckers is killed, the UN will come after us, even with Senator Ward at our side."

"No pressure..." amended Bobbi, twirling her staves as she watched a screen showing the map of the place they'll be landing.

The moment they ceased communications with the Quinjet, Simmons, Mack, Fitz and Tripp rushed in Coulson's office.

"Sir, we had discovered that the original design of the bombs made by Toshiro Mori was created by an HYDRA scientist during the World War II. His name was Vincent Beckers!" Jemma shot, talking really fast, while Skye started to type something on her tablet, moving Vincent Beckers's data to a big screen.

"Vincent Beckers is Julien's grandfather, and we believe that the HYDRA connection is still alive in the family." Continued Jemma.

"Julien and Whitehall travel records..." began Skye.

"Coincide at least 12 times in the last five years. It can't be a coincidence! " Tripp completed.

"This makes no sense..at all." Fitz said, shaking his head as he looked at Mack, who completed his thought:

"Why HYDRA is targeting one of their own operatives?"

"We've been played! Put May on the line Skye, now! "

The agents wasn't expecting to hear Coulson's voice so soon:

"Team, we have a problem. We were deceived. The target is not Julien Beckers! He is HYDRA. Beckers pretended to be on S.H.I.E.L.D's side, offering asylum to our agents on purpose. And I sent agent Walters's team there. It's a trap! Scarlotti's mercenaries will surprise our agents, and anyone else who try to seek asylum in Belgium." Coulson said, and although his voice was calm, Leon could see the stress starting to appear.

"I'll try to contact agent Walters, hold up." Bobbi said, trying to establish communication for a few minutes, until speaking in a worried tone: "No response, they may be already in trouble. "

"We are entering the area. Skye, send a message to our agents, to avoid Belgium." Leon replied as he checked his weapons. The agent can see how naturally he had used the expression _"our agents"_ and was glad to be adapting this fast. He liked his teammates, the dedication and commitment of all pf tem in this hard fight. Leon did not know any of the agents on Walters's team, but was hoping to be in time to be able to save them.

"We're landing in 2 minutes, Coulson. I'll call you back when we have Scarlotti in custody." Completed May before disconnecting the communications and activating the Quinjet's camouflage, so they could land as close as possible to the area while undetected.

Due to the urgency of the moment, there was no time to make a plan. The internal cameras of the S.H.I.E.L.D safehouse where Walter's team was had been turned off, so there was nothing to Skye and the others could do.  
Leon went straight to the front door, standing on the side of it, and giving three knocks on the door. As the agent predicted, a hail of bullets left a lot of holes in the door.

"Okay, they are shooting the door, go!" Leon said by radio and could hear the sound of breaking glass, when May and Bobbi broke into the house through the living room's windows, surprising most of Scarlotti's mens. Both agents hitting one of the HYDRA's mercenaries. Scarlotti seeing the arrival of them, ran upstairs, while Leon walked through the front door, now that the mercenaries's attention had turned to the windows, kicking the leg of an HYDRA's agent, causing her to kneel while disarming the other agent beside her. The agents noticed several bodies of other S.H.I.E.L.D companions on the ground, dead, while Walters was leaning on a wall, with what looked like a knife wound in the abdomen, but still alive.

May ran upstairs, behind Scarlotti, leaving Leon and Bobbi against the other five mercenaries. The kneeling woman stand up to Leon, attempting a punch that was soon blocked and being taken to the ground with a kick to the chest by Leon, who had to roll to the side to dodge the kick of a mercenary. Bobbi had drawn her staves, using them to block the blow of the first mercenary, hitting him in the leg, causing him to bend and jumping on top of him in order to kick the other man on the face. Leon and Bobbi then hit the same mercenary, first with a punch (and a staff blow on the face) and then sweeping him at the same time. They had not worked together for a long time, but both quickly realized that their battle connection was still pretty much strong.

With one of the HYDRA's mercenaries knocked out, it was four against two. Bobbi was fighting with two of them at the same time, using her staves to block the punch and kick that came towards her, holding the arm of one of her opponents and passing one of the staves by his leg, making the mercenary spin in the air and head slam on the floor, knocking him out. Leon was also fighting two attackers, holding the leg of one of them who tried to kick him, twisting the leg of his opponent and making him spin in the air and them hitting him with a swift kick, putting him out of action.

That left only two mercenaries. Bobbi had just kicked one of them away, and that was when Leon saw that the man kicked by Bobbi had taken one of the Splinter Bombs from his coat and in the instant he threw the bomb in Bobbi's direction, Leon switched sides with the mercenary who was fighting with him, kicking the woman in front of Bobbi, and towards the bomb. The contact of the device with the mercenary made her body disintegrate and turn to dust, just like what happened with the UN members in the attack. Seizing the opportunity, Bobbi jumped, turning sideways with her staves and going through the woman's ashes, hitting the last mercenary's head, knocking him out too.

"You got my back…thanks." Bobbi said, smiling quickly while Leon was going toward her, placing one his hands on the agent's cheek: "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh...go help May, I'll take care of agent Walters" Bobbi said as Leon agreed and quickly ran upstairs.  
Leon arrived at the exact moment that May was kicking Scarlotti to the ground. Her face was a little bruised and her neck had red marks, but the mercenary on the floor was way worse. "Well, and I thought you needed some help up here..."

May just rolled her eyes and both ran down the stairs, but Bobbi's expression of grief, crouched beside the body of Walters said it all. They had come too late to save the life of that S.H.I.E.L.D team. The only consolation Leon could think of was the fact that they're had taken Scarlotti and his team down. But that thought did not make him feel better, especially with the amount of good agents lost today.

The return trip to the Playground was silent. May wasn't a talking person anyway, and even for Leon and Bobbi, who did not knew the agents killed that day, it was inevitable for them to feel a sense of failure, or at least that their victory over Scarlotti and his mercenary team has been a very bitter one. The two agents were on the plane floor, side by side, hand in hand, with the Bobbi's head leaning on Leon's shoulder, both silently reflecting everything that has happened that day

 **4 Hours Later –The Playground**

Leon and the rest of the team had already returned from Belgium, thanks to incredible speed of the Quinjet. The agent was in Coulson's office, who was preparing the paperwork for Ward's transfer.

"You called me, Phil?"

"I know you must be tired, Leon, but I'd like you to do something for me ..."

Leon nodded and approached the table while Coulson stood up and gave him the transfer papers:

"We will transfer Ward's custody to the government. He is his brother's problem now and a Secret Service team is coming to pick him up. I want you to accompany them. As you were a Secret Service agent, I believe that they will not mind. "

Leon nodded positively, adding, "Do you think he will try to escape?"

"I don't know. But he knows that his brother will try throw him on the death row. He has nothing left to lose…"

"Why not use a tranquilizer and make him travel unconscious?" Questioned Leon, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought about it, but Senator Ward wants the cameras to show his brother being delivered to justice, so that everyone can see, the great _" hero"_ he is..." Coulson said, with a disdain tone in his voice. He didn't like the idea. He was certain that Ward would try something, but with Leon going along, maybe he could stop him.

"Okay. Phil. I got this." Leon said, turning to leave, but not before hearing Coulson said:

"Thank you Leon, knew I could count on you. I'll meet you downstairs. "

After descending the stairs, Leon went to the garage, where the transfer would take place. While waiting for the arrival of the Secret Service team Leon saw Skye approaching, with an apprehensive expression.

"You'll go with them, Kennedy? To transfer Ward?" Skye asked, biting her lower lip as she leaned back on the wall.

"Yeah...Coulson wants me there in case Ward try something." Leon saw Skye silently nodding, but still looking at him with a tense expression, until Leon placed a hand on her shoulder while using the same secure voice tone he used with Sherry years ago, whenever the girl became worried about Leon missions:

"Don't worry Skye, I'll be fine. I survived Raccoon City on my first day of work. Come on..." Leon smiled extending his fist to Skye, who fistbumped Leon's hand, saying: "Just take care, okay?"

Skye turned away, seeing Bobbi, who was also sporting a worried expression, though not as much as the others, perhaps because of her years of experience.

"I will not ask you to be careful. I know you will, but keep your eyes open, please? Ward is as dangerous as you. "

Leon nodded positively, while the two agents held hands.

"I'll be back before you know it, and then we'll only have a thousand more problems to solve before we fix this whole mess with HYDRA, but we will get there..."

Leon smiled and glanced around the garage, realizing that there was no one paying attention to them. The agent leaned forward, joining lips with Bobbi, practically stealing a kiss, but before he could move away, Bobbi leaned in his face, deepening the kiss for a few seconds until they depart, while both heard the arrival of the Secret Service team. Leon smiled at Bobbi again and headed toward the newcomers, while all of them turning heads to Ward, shackled at the hands and feet and surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D agents

Ward was placed on the back of a military vehicle, sitting between two agents in one of the side seats. Leon sat facing him, along with another agent, while two others were in the front seat, where there was a bulletproof glass, to prevent anyone who was in the back of the vehicle to reach the driver.

The quiet travel bothered Leon and the other agents, creating a tense atmosphere, because no one knew the moment that Ward could try something. The moment came when the military vehicle was almost rammed by a truck. The balance of the vehicle caused Leon to take his eyes off Ward for a moment, to look at the road and that was the moment Leon heard Ward's wrist being dislodged and his hand became free from the cuffs.

Everything happened incredibly fast. By the time they realized that Ward had a hand free, he managed to elbow the agent beside him and pushed the other to the vehicle floor. Leon moved toward Ward, blocking the prisoner's kick, while Ward blocked the agent's punch. Leon managed to headbutt Ward, while the prisoner used his legs to push Leon back to his place on the other side of the vehicle. Taking advantage of that, Ward grabbed the agent who he had pushed to the ground, moving behind him as he took the men's gun and pointed to his head.

"Ward, low that gun! There's no way you'll get out here!" Said Leon, while the other agents pointed their guns at Ward, who was leaning against the vehicle door, using the other agent as a shield.

"The only way to stop me, is shooting through him, and I don't think you will want that. So, I'll open this door and get out with him, and when I see that I am not being followed, I'll release this man. If I realize I'm being followed, I'll blow his brains out! I want you to know this, agent Kennedy: I'm not the enemy here. Tell Coulson he'll receive a gift from me, very, very soon..." Ward said as he opened the rear door and jumped out, still using the agent as a shield.

Leon could not hit him without hitting the agent. He knew he had to stop Ward, but at what cost? If to arrest the bad guys he would need to start killing innocent men, what's the point of this work? Leon knew he should shoot them both and stop Ward, but since the attack on the UN this morning, many good men and women had lost their lives. He would not add an agent who was just doing his job to this count

Leon could only watch as Ward walked away with his hostage, taking advantage of the fact that they are in a fairly deserted road, and that was a lot of side vegetation. They waited for about twenty minutes until Leon could hear the voice of the hostage on the radio, saying that Ward had handcuffed him and fled. Despite knowing that the hostage was alive, that they had captured Scarlotti and Senator Ward had helped to relieve the army and the government pressure on S.H.I.E.L.D, even after all this, Leon could not shake the feeling that he had failed two times that day. On the other hand, the agent also was sure that even if he weren't there, Ward would escape anyway, and worse, perhaps without his presence he could had killed all other agents on the vehicle.

Leon would capture Ward, sooner, or later, that he vowed to himself. One of the aspects of working with S.H.I.E.L.D is to make such hard choices and in the end, Leon not regretted the choice he made today, after all, if he didn't try to save one life, he would never save any.


	8. Secrets

**PLAYGROUND - 4 am**

Leon had kept his eyes open in bed for about 2 hours. His gaze had become accustomed to the dark room and he was able to notice all the silhouettes of the furniture inside. He tried to sleep at first, but soon realized it was no use. Leon and his companions spent the last two days looking for Ward's trails throughout the country, through traffic cameras and monitoring every one of his safehouses, and of course, chasing HYDRA, as usual. Senator Christian Ward had managed to cover up his brother's escape and still maintained his support for S.H.I.E.L.D. Things improved a little, but not much and although he was tired, there was enough adrenaline and concerns in Leon's mind and body.

When looking at the display of his cellphone and noticing that it was already 4 am, the agent just gave up and decided to get up. Maybe take a look at the stars outside, do some training or shooting. Anything was more productive than just staring at the ceiling in his room.

Leon got up slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, because of Bobbi, who was sleeping in his bed. Bobbi was tired as Leon, but differently, slept quickly when the two went to bed two hours ago. Satisfied that Bobbi was still sleeping peacefully, Leon dressed his training clothes and left his room, still trying not to make any noise.

The agent decided to do a little training, so he moved to the kitchen, taking a bottle of water with him. When making his way back through the corridors toward the gym, Leon walked through Coulson's office door, but stopped with a curious expression when he listened to music coming from the room. The agent thought that Coulson could be working, it would not be so strange. The music on the other hand, was very unusual.

Leon had his hand on the doorknob when he saw Skye approaching him, with a startled expression. The music in Coulson's office, Skye's alarmed expression. All things that did not fit, along with _"that thing"_ that the two of them discussed so much this days. Of all the people Leon had met since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D (excluding Bobbi and Coulson, of course), Skye was the one that Leon was getting along more fine and he thought they could really be great friends in the future, but only after this _"issue"_ was solved. It was time to end all the secrecy.

"I think it's time for you to tell me what's going on here. I didn't came to S.H.I.E.L.D to be kept in the dark. And you know what I'm talking about " Said Leon, still with his hand on the doorknob.

Skye watched him for a second before shaking her head positively, as she said, "You're right...and DC was already intending to tell you anyway. But...maybe it's better for you to see it."

The scene playing in front of Leon as he opened the door was at least unusual. The wall behind Coulson's desk was without it's protectitive panel, displaying a green frame where they were carved various symbols, circles, dots, lines, but without any pattern that Leon could identify. Coulson had not noticed the presence of the two agents, and continued to make the symbols on the wall, using a knife, carving them as if in a trance.

Leon was about to say something, but heard Coulson cursing as the tip of his knife broke, and Skye took the opportunity to raise the needle of the record player (another item of Coulson's collection) that filled the room with music.  
The director turned, still bewildered, his eyes in Leon and Skye:

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Skye said in a serious tone, as she continued: "May gave us specific instructions. If you had to go to a meeting with the crazy wall, I go along."

"I didn't wanted to wake you up..." said Coulson, slowly regaining his composure.

"Do I look like I've been sleeping? And I'm not the only one either;" Skye said, looking at Leon, who decided to speak:

"Alright...what the hell's going on here? And don't tell me that's a long story, Phil. I think nobody here will go back to bed anyway. "

"You're right, Leon. It's time for you to know it..." Coulson said, sitting on the floor, while Leon and Skye sat in front of him.

"Can I?" asked Coulson, pointing at the water bottle that Leon was holding.

"Sure.." Leon watched as Coulson drank nearly half the bottle and finally began to speak:

"The Battle of New York, you remember it, right?"  
"I the Avengers saved the day. I wasn't in the country at the time, I was trying not to die in the Middle East, hunting a bio-terrorist. But my parents and my sister are from New York, as you know it, Phil. My father's precint served as a civilian refuge. I still remember him saying that he spoke face to face with Captain America." Leon answered.

Coulson smiled at the mention of his idol, but his expression turned serious soon after, and he continued: "In this battle I died. Director Fury then used a formula called GH-325 to bring me back to life."

Leon shook his head, raising an eyebrow: "You died…and some formula brought you back from the dead?"

"Long story short, GH-325 is a chemical compound derived from an alien's blood. One of the effects is complete regeneration of any injury, as long the body is preserved. S.H.I.E.L.D changed my memories so that I could forget the procedure, but I recovered some time later. Skye…" Coulson nodded to Skye to continue and returned to drink the remaining water.

"I was also injected with GH-325, when I was shot on a mission last year. DC moved worlds to bring me back, the same way Fury did for him." Skye said as she joined both hands in her lap, looking into Leon's eyes.

"Well, New York was invaded by aliens from another dimension and was saved with the help of a green giant, a guy in an armor suit and the Norse god of thunder. In China I faced a guy who basically turned into a T-Rex in front of me. I can accept the existence of this formula, it isn't the weirdest thing I've ever seen. But what does this have to do with those symbols? It is a side effect?" Leon asked, running a hand through his hair.

"It started after I saw the same symbols on John Garrett's wall. He was one of the HYDRA agents who had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. Garrett had injected himself with the formula in an attempt to cure a fatal disease. When I saw the symbols, I felt like something had woken inside me, something I can't control. I try, but at some point it becomes impossible to hold . I had made a deal with May and Skye to only do the "writing on the wall" thing under their eyes. Now...I think I can count on you, right Leon?" Coulson asked, now much more calm and with a fully stable voice.

Leon shook his head positively as he said. "Of course, Phil" And then turned to Skye, asking: "What about you? You feel this compulsion to carving the symbols? And what they mean, after all?"

Skye shrugged and said: "No...never. This formula never affected me at all, to be honest. We don't know why. And we don't know what the symbols mean. I have a theory that is a map, but of what, or leading to where, I don't have a clue. I've tried to compare with constellation maps, navigation charts, genome diagrams. Nothing hit, nothing."

"But I need you to continue working on it, Skye." Said Coulson, who continued: "They are getting more frequent. It used to be one or two times per month. Then once a week, but now… it's coming every night. I can't turn it off. "

Skye's face changed from frustration to concern as she asked: "Every night? How you're sleeping?"

Coulson, with a serious and weary expression, simply replied: "That's why we have to find these answers soon, Skye and Leon."

"At least when we find these answers, they will come all at once." Leon said, also with a worried expression.

"I like your optimism. Only one thing, Leon. Let's keep this between us for now. It's not that I don't trust our team, but they already have too many concerns, with HYDRA and Ward on the loose. I hope you understand..."

Leon sighed and shook his head positively. Although he didn't like the decision, he knew Coulson was right.

"Hey, that includes Bobbi, okay? At least for now. " Asked Skye, placing a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"I got it, Skye" Leon smiled and turned to Coulson: "But you will have to do me a favor too. Go rest, Phil. It's five in the morning. At least for another hour, or I bring everyone down here to see your mysterious wall." Leon said in a warm tone.

Coulson laughed and said he would take a bath and then get some rest, leaving the office and letting Leon and Skye alone.

"Still not sleepy?" Asked Leon.

"Not at all…" Said Skye in a tired voice, but Leon knew it was a mental and not physical fatigue.

"So how about a sparring session? I want to see what agent May is teaching you"

Leon smiled, going to the door, followed by Skye, who gave the agent a challenging smile: "Deal, agent Kennedy."

 **One day later**

Leon, Bobbi, May and Tripp were preparing their equipment. The team had narrowed Ward's position at an acceptable perimeter and Coulson had ordered his recapture. Ward was good, but would not have any chance against the four specialists. The team was already in the Quinjet's boarding ramp when Skye entered the hangar, with quick steps, and a raised arm, shouting Leon's name.

The four of them turned, watching Skye while Leon approached the agent:

"What happened?" Asked Leon.

"A murder connected with HYDRA. Coulson wants you to investigate the case with me..." at the end, Skye lowered her voice so that the others at the ramp could not hear it: "It's about the symbols..."

"Understood. Give me just a minute Skye, and we can go see the director"

Leon turned to the ramp, nodding his head positively to May and Tripp, who stepped into the aircraft, and approached Bobbi, holding the woman's hand.

"Looks like our roles are reversed now. Be careful going after Ward ok? As you had told me another time, he is as dangerous as you and me. " Leon said with a worried expression on his face.

"I'll be okay Leon, he's good, but he don't stand a chance against the three of us. Moreover, it is good to have at least one expert here at the Playground. Be careful too okay?"

Leon smiled, taking Bobbi's hand to his lips and kissing it, saying after: "Just kick his ass for me, darlin'"

Bobbi smiled, winking one eye and taking her free hand to Leon's hair, caressing it and then moving away. Leon watched as Bobbi entered the Quinjet and the boarding ramp closed, and then turned to Skye. He was worried, but Bobbi was not alone, and Leon did not doubt her skills for even second. He had to focus on the new case.

"Coulson did not ask for this, did he?" Leon asked as they both walked into the corridors.

"No, he doesn't even know yet, but May has some personal reasons for going after Ward and I thought you could help me. I know you'd rather be there on the field with Bobbi, but..."

Leon smiled, raising one hand while saying, "No Skye, you did well. Bobbi, May and Tripp can take care of Ward, they're good. I want to help Phil as much as you do. Thanks for bringing me in."

Leon smiled, raising one fist to Skye, who immediately fistbumped with a smile. It had become a common greeting between the two. Skye showed Leon the information she had on the murder and after Leon absorbed the info, they went to the director's office.

When both entered Coulson's office, the director looked at Leon with a puzzled expression:

"The Quinjet has already left...what are you doing here, Leon?"

Skye was the one who answered: "I asked for his help, DC. Now, I got some information from one my sources. This guy, Michael, he's like a crime scene fan, you know? He found something. The writing, but not exactly how we wanted to see it."

Skye then showed Coulson the tablet, with a picture of a woman, about thirty years old, dead and carved on her forehead was some of the symbols that Coulson was drawing on the wall. The following photos showed that the symbols had also been carved on the back of the victim.

"When those pictures were taken?" Asked one surprised Coulson.

"Last night. And who did this is still out there. So I asked Leon to stay, and help me with the investigation." Said Skye.

Coulson nodded, still with his eyes on the tablet, this time showing the picture of the victim's driver's license.

"Janice Robbins. Lived in upstate New York." Leon informed.

"She was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" Asked Coulson, with a curious expression with his eyes analyzing the face of the victim.

"No. She was an art teacher from Iowa. We have her complete file here." Leon answered.

"I'm not wrong. I'm sure I've seen this woman have to check it out" Coulson said, with a serious expression. If there was anyone who knew of the symbols, it could lead to a clue of its meaning. That, and S.H.I.E.L.D could not let a murderer of any kind on the loose.

 **New York – Dawn**

Leon, Skye and Coulson were in the building where Janice Robbins had been murdered. The corridors leading to the victim's apartment were poorly lit and they all looked similar. Coulson stopped in front of a door with an big "X" made in yellow police tape indicating a crime scene. They had come to the right place.

Coulson then using a lockpick managed to force the lock, pulling the yellow tape and opening the door into the dark apartment.

"You know that we are breaking at least about 14 laws now, right?" Skye said, somewhat apprehensive, as she passed her flashlight on the small room of the apartment, looking for evidence.  
"Skye, don't forget that not long ago, you hacked into the database of the DSO, I bet this gives more jail time than what we're doing here.." said Leon, smiling as he pointed his flashlight to Skye.

"In my defense, you made me do the hack. So, if we're goin' to jail, we're goin' together." Skye also smiled as she hit a playful punch Leon's shoulder.

"So Phil, what we're looking for here, exactly? The body has been taken to the police precinct and we can't do a forensic examination on this conditions." Leon said, pointing his flashlight to a spot of blood on the floor of the living room, probably the place where the woman had been attacked.

"Well, if you think you know her from S.H.I.E.L.D, DC, I don't think you two had much in common, unless you have some Enya album hidden in your stuff." Skye said, as she pulled some old CD's from a shelf.

"He has, by the way, and also there seems to be weapons hidden here. Everything in this house seems…pretty normal. Are you sure you're not mistaken, Phil?" Leon asked, looking in the kitchen drawers for false bottoms and hidden weapons.

"I think you'll want to see this." The pair heard Coulson's voice coming from a more distant part of the apartment. By following the sound, Leon and Skye entered a room that looked like a painting studio. And the paintings made by Janice Robbins consisted of the same symbols that Coulson carved in the walls.

 **Playground – Morning**

Coulson, Leon and Skye had arranged all the paintings made by Robbins and compared with the symbols made by Coulson and found that they were both working on the same _"project"_ , although the victim had painted some symbols that were missing from Coulson and vice versa.

While Coulson looked thoughtfully at the drawings on the floor and in his wall, Skye was seated in an club chair, typing on her laptop while Leon was seated in the arm of the same club chair arm, sliding his fingers through his tablet.

"DC! You were right! She was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent! Rebecca Stevens, level access 6. She worked at the Triskelion base. Probably that's where you've seen her!" Exclaimed Skye, proud of herself after searching over dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D files after information compatible with the victim. Skye then high-fived Leon, whose smile soon turned into a strange expression, when the agent said:

"But...she "died " from cancer five years ago? Does her death was forged to some undercover operation?"

"A suburban teacher operation? We didn't find anything in her house, Leon, except for the paintings" completed Skye also confused. Both tem turned to Coulson, who started to speak:

"We'll only find answers after an proper autopsy. It's the only way for us to get some conclusive data. Leon, do you think you could Mark to pull some strings for us?"

Leon sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You sure you want to be in his debt? Better yet, you sure you want ME to be in his debt?"

Coulson just smiled as he added: "Come on, he'll understand."

"Of course he will understand. We, from S.H.I.E.L.D, are asking for the body of a recently murdered woman that was one of our agents, and was presumed dead. But we don't know why, and this agent is now REAL dead. Oh, and we can't tell him why we're asking for her body! Of course...he'll love it." Leon stood shaking his head as he made a hand motion to Skye to get up:

"You are coming with me. I need a partner for this."

"Um…okay! Just a little question: who the hell is Mark?" questioned Skye, walking with Leon to the Playground's garage. Leon sighed again, opening the door of one of the cars and looking at Skye before saying:

"My dad, Mark Kennedy, Captain of the 12th Police Precinct of New York."

 **Next Chapter: Captain Mark Kennedy and Leon X...Coulson?!**


	9. The Signal Killer

**New York 12** **th** **Police Precint**

Leon had just parked the car in the police precint's underground parking lot. The trip was silent. Since the mention of his father, the agent had been strangely quiet. Skye had managed to hold her curiosity until that point, but before they left the car she gently held Leon's arm and asked:

"What's goin'on, Leon? You don't seem very comfortable coming here, obviously. But why?"

Leon was almost out of the car, but decided to go back, leaning in the seat and gently turning his body so he could look Skye in the eyes:

"I am not. It's just...well, for one thing he doesn't know I left the Secret Service and joined S.H.I.E.L.D, which makes us kinda outlaws. But that's not important. After Adam's death and the bioterrorist mess in China, I shut myself. I tried to spend a few days at home with my parents and my sister, but after a while I could no longer endure everybody asking me if I was okay, trying to make me talk about what happened and things like that and I behaved like an idiot, I exploded, said some bullshit and went gone for a few weeks. I left a voice message for my sister, saying I was well, and apologizing...but I had to get back to work and used it as an excuse to stay away from home."

"And I think getting in your father's police precint, asking for a body on behalf of a new agency, that he dosn't know you work for should not be the best way to resume contact. I think I understand. I never had parents to be able to have that kind of discussion...but if it makes you feel better I can try to talk to your father, to the captain, alone."

Leon smiled, putting a hand on Skye's shoulder: "Thanks Skye, but I need to do this. I'm glad you're here though. Come on."

Leon and Skye got out of the car and took the elevator leading to the second floor of the District, where was the workstation for the detectives, and the District Captain's office. The two went through a series of tables until Skye stopped in front of one of them, calling to Leon:

"Look! It's Janice's case!"

The pair was about to approach one of the evidence board when one of the detectives turned to them, with a look of impatience on his face: "Can I help you?"

"You can…agents Leon and Skye, Secret Service" Leon showed his old Secret Service badge and to prevent the detective to ask for Skye's he continued: "I'm here to talk to Captain Kennedy. It is an urgent matter."

The man stared at Leon in a strange way, but decided it would not be a good idea to test the patience of a Secret Service agent. "Follow me."

The detective stood in the doorway of an office and asked the agents to wait, knocking once and entering without waiting for an answer. Leon and Skye could hear a voice that came from within the office: _"If you aren't here to tell me that you got leads on the Signal Killer, then get off."_ The voice suddenly lowered the tone until the detective left, gesturing to Leon and Skye to enter as he walked away.

As they entered, Skye could finally lay her eyes on Captain Mark Kennedy. He was a man in his 60's years and his haircut was like Leon's, but shorter and in shades of gray. He was sitting in front of his desk in silence, just studying both of them.

"Captain..." And Skye could see Mark raising an eyebrow while Leon corrected himself: "Father…this is agent Skye, from the…"

"Secret Service. You are recruiting younger people these days." Mark completed, while Leon coughed, with a look of discomfort as he added:

"About that...we don't represent the Secret Service, Dad. I don't. We are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..."

"You what?!"

Before Mark could continue, Leon intervened: "We are working with Coulson. I could no longer stay in the Secret Service, not after what happened to President Adam. I promise I'll explain it better later, but we're running out of time here."

"Same old, Leon. You're always running out of time. By the way, your sister's graduation was beautiful."

Skye could realize how much Leon's expression saddened, but he closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened again, he was with the same calm expression:

"I know it was, and I know I screwed up. But this is no time for that. I'm trying to do my job. As I've always had. Protect people, do something good, like you taught me. The case of the Signal Killer. We can catch him."

"Why an art teacher interests S.H.I.E.L.D? And don't give me that "confidential" crap."

"But it's confidential, you should know that! It's the rules!" Leon said, impatiently drumming his fingers on the table.

"By the rules I should be calling for the army to come arrest two S.H.I.E.L.D agents suspected of treachery."

Skye decided to intervene, her voice coming out low and shy as she stood next to Leon, across the table: "Sir...Captain. She was one of us. She was an S.H.I.E.L.D agent and I know you didn't find anything this about it on her apartment, and to be honest we don't exactly know what's going on. Janice Robbins isn't even her real name. She was one of us and we just want justice for her and her family. Her real family. I know the things you probably heard about S.H.I.E.L.D, but we are not the bad guys here and I don't know what's happened between you two but…we just want to help. Please, let us help."

Mark was looking deep in Skye's eyes and his expression eased a little, as he slowly shook his head, in a similar way that Leon did a few times.

"I'm sorry for what happened before." Leon did not finish his sentence, but Mark just said:

"I know. But this conversation isn't over. What do you need?"

Leon then added, reluctantly: "Her body. We need to do an autopsy. The signals in the body, they had appeared...in one of our cases."

"Not a chance. We cannot take the body away from here, not without saying to whom and when they know it's for S.H.I.E.L.D that Talbot guy will be here with that ridiculous mustache of his, rampaging in my district. In addition, the autopsy it has already been made. Nothing abnormal was found."

"Maybe our biochemist can see something that was left behind. We're not saying that your medical examiner is not good, but we kinda know what to look for." Skye said, but Mark shook his head:

"The answer is still no. The body will not leave this precint...but if by some chance, your biochemist comes to visit the District...your biochemist who works for the SECRET SERVICE, by the way, can act as a consultant and analyze the body in our morgue."

 **2 hours later**

Leon, Skye and Jemma were using an interrogation room borrowed from the police station. They were speaking with Coulson via laptop, as the Director had asked to be informed immediately of the autopsy results.

"Well, the police's Medical Examiner was right about the cause of death. Despite the deep cuts, the victim died of a heart attack. It was the pain that killed her, not the injury itself. It is something common in this type of ritualistic murder" began Jemma, until she was stopped by Skye:

"Ritualistc?"

"Yeah. The cuts are very accurate, and the killer continued to carve even after she died, as if he NEEDED to complete...whatever he was doing. Also I think it's not the first time he does this, and if I'm not mistaken, these scriptures were similar to those in Garrett's wall?"

Coulson was about to answer when Mark came in with a file folder in hand, approaching the computer and handing the folder to Leon.

"Phil, every time I see you, you got less hair in your head…" Coulson just smiled, while Mark continued, "I think you should see this. Just arrived."

"Is this tissue analysis? She had DNA under her fingernails. Well, makes sense, if she tried to defend herself." Leon said, reading the report.

"Wait...she had GH-325 in her blood! She was a patient in the Taiti project...and I shouldn't had said it front of the captain…oh god, I'm sorry Director." Jemma ran a hand through her hair, with an guilt expression on her face.

"I probably don't want to know what this Taiti project means, right?" Asked Mark, with his eyes studying the agents in the room.

"No Mark, and we could not tell you anyway." Coulson said.

"At this point, I just want to catch this bastard. It's enough for me." Mark said as he left the interrogation room, giving the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D some privacy.

"Director...who killed her also had the GH-325 in his blood. The hypergraphia was one of the side effects they tried to treat with the memory replacement during the project. Garrett suffered from it, our mysterious killer too, and both turned into dangerous psychopaths. Are you both experiencing desire to write or carve something?" Jemma asked, in a tone that mingled concern and scientific curiosity.

"Hey…this means that our killer is...or was an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. This is bad." Leon said, trying to change the subject in order to protect the Coulson's secret, at least for now. The agent knew that this subject probably would not stay in the dark for much longer.

"We need to find him. We don't know how he's managing to find other people with the GH-325, but it may not be a good idea for me and Skye to stay together in the same place. We can't make things easy for him. Leon and Skye, you will be safe in the police precint. You guys keep trying to find any leads. Leon, try searching for other similar murders with this M.O, since Simmons said this may not be the killer's first time. Skye, I need you to go deeper into the S.H.I.E.L.D files, try to find a pattern between our victim, the killer and the Taiti project. Jemma, I need you to come back, there's something I want you to do for me."

To Leon, stay in the police precint with Skye was kinda pointless. The searches they're doing there, they could do in the playground, and having Skye and Coulson away from each other also felt pointless. They would be as safe in the playground as they would be in the precint, but Leon decided to obey the orders without complaint. The killer was actually tracking his victims in some way, and Skye could actually be in danger, then for now, Leon decided to keep an eye on her, since Coulson could take care of himself more easily.

It had been about an hour since the Coulson's last contact. Leon and Skye were working in the same interrogation room, but had not achieved any substantial leads until the point that Skye's phone rang:

"What's up Jem? What? Calm down Jemma! I'll put on speaker."

Leon and Skye had no trouble realizing how Simmons's voice was nervous and shaken:

"The director...he asked me to enter in the Memory Machine. The machine HYDRA used to retrieve his memories from the Tahiti project last year!"

"And you let him?!" Asked Skye, in an even more worried tone.

"He gave me a direct order! He said it was the only way to know who is killing these people. And he found out! His name is Sebastian Derik. He was tested along with other 5 patients in the early stages of the Tahiti project. These initial 6 patients began to show disturbances and paranoia concerning the mysterious writing, and S.H.I.E.L.D decided to erase his memories, as they did with agent Stevens and all the others. But Coulson discovered that Derik had killed all the other patients, except one, Hank Thompson."

"Send his address for us, Derik is probably after him as we speak, Jemma. How's Coulson?" Asked Leon, already getting up and motioning for Skye to follow him.

"That's the problem…we called May after all this and she asked us to put Coulson in a containment cell until she comes back, because during the time in the Memory Machine, he became quite violent. We needed Mack to hold him down. But he appeared normal when it was over...and then...I went to take him to containment cell and he pushed me inside, saying he would personally take care of Thompson! He managed to leave the base, and we could not locate him, and May's still far away and…" Jemma's voice grew more desperate with every word, beyond the guilt she was feeling about Coulson's escape.

"Jem, calm down! Leon...without Coulson and May, I think you're in charge now. What we do now? "Asked Skye, biting her lower lip with a tense expression.

"OK. According to the address, Thompson is relatively close to us. Send Mack and a team to his address. We're going too, and we will probably get there first, but some backup won't do us any harm. We will try to get there before Coulson. I also want a team looking for Derik, he must be behind Thompson too. And Jemma...this was not your fault. We'll bring the Director back, I promise."

After giving the orders, Leon hung up the phone and he and Skye came out in quick steps towards the elevator in the police precint. Leon threw the car's keys to Skye and told her to start the car as he walked towards the Captain's room.

"We got the killer's name but you'll have to trust me when I say that we have to handle this ourselves." Said Leon, stopping in front of his father's desk.

"It has something to do with this Tahiti project, isn't?" Mark asked with a sigh.

"It does. It is very complicated and we need to run, but I promise that I'll come back to visit you shortly. I want you guys to know a special person." Leon smiled quickly, but soon the serious expression has returned to his face.

"A person huh? Your mother will be happy to hear this. Okay kid, go save the world. And let me know when this killer is in custody." Mark said, giving a small smile, just as his son did.

"Yes Captain!" Leon smiled, turning around and practically ran to the parking lot, where Skye was already with the car running and the door opened.

 **New York – Hank Thompson's home**

Coulson waited patiently until Hank Thompson opened the front door and then presented himself before pointing his gun at the man, showing the pictures of the signs on his wall and Walter's body.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you need to hear me. You were a S.H.I.E.L.D agent! Do you recognize these symbols?" Coulson tried to appear calm, but the agony in his voice was betraying him.

"No, I don't recognize any of this! Now please, go away!" Hank said, also failing in trying to appear calm.

"Think! Have you ever carved, sculpted or painted any these things, or something similar?" Coulson looked increasingly impatient and anxious with every word.

"No, I said no!"

"I need to know what they mean, don't you understand?! You have the pieces that I need! I need complete!" At this point, Coulson was already screaming.

"I don't know what you mean, and I don't care! I told you both, you got the wrong man!" Said Mark, with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Both? Someone came before me?" Coulson's eyes widened and soon after he heard footsteps behind him, but before he could defend himself, an iron bar hit his head.

 **20 Minutes Later**

According to the coordinates, Leon and Skye were very close to Mark Thompson's address, driving way above the speed limit when they saw a man in the road, waving his arms desperately. Leon braked sharply and the man ran to the door, talking quickly and nervously:

"Call the police! Two men are gonna kill themselves! They're in my place, Thompson Welding, right there!"

"Stay here, we'll take care of it!" Said Leon, accelerating the car again as he listened to Skye:

"That was Mark Thompson! DC must be fighting Derik! We have to help him!"

Leon and Skye arrived at the address in less than a minute, when they managed to hear a loud noise coming from the shed. When they arrived they found an injured Coulson, with cuts on his arms and chest, hanging Sebastian Derik with a wire while speaking to him, pointing Derik's head towards a giant diorama train:

"The answer is here Derik! Just look!"

"Phil, let him go!" Leon said as he walked toward the Director. He didn't draw his weapon, because he couldn't shoot his boss, and Coulson probably knew it.

"It's okay Leon! I'm fine! This is the answer!" Coulson said, while holding the wire in Derik's neck. At the same time, Mack had entered the shed, standing next to Skye and pointing his gun to Coulson, but having his aim obscured by Leon, who approached the Director.

"That's what you said before throwing Jemma in a cell! Director, drop the wire!" Shouted Mack.

"But I don't want to kill him! I want to save him!" yelled Coulson, tightening the grip even harder. "The pain makes Derik remember, Leon! The pain makes him remember the signs! It's all here, the answer we seek!"

"I'll count to three and then shoot, Director!" Mack said, at the same time as Leon placed a hand on Coulson's shoulder, who responded by pushing his body back and kicking Leon, not to hurt him, but to push the agent away as he continued to choke Derik.

"One…" Said Mack.

"Phil, I will not be gentle next time, and you know it. You trained me! Release him NOW!" Leon's voice was a mixture of coldness and irritation, but by instinct, he still kept his body in front of Mack, disrupting his aim.

"Two…" Mack continued to count, trying to get a better angle while Skye spoke:

"DC! He's not bluffing! He'll shoot you! Let him go!"

"Open your eyes Derik! It is below the surface, like you told me! You just need to look!" Continued Coulson.

"That's enough…" Leon approached again, this time kicking one of Coulson's legs and seizing the moment to move one of his arms between Coulson's grip on Derik, making the Director loose the wire, while Derik crouched down, looking at the diorama as if he had seen a revelation.

"You can put down your guns, and you can release me, Leon. No one here will hurt anyone." Coulson said, in a calm voice.

Leon kicked away the wire with his foot and slowly set Coulson free, while Skye asked:

"And how can you be sure of that?"

"He found what he was looking for. We found...the final piece."

It was then that Leon stopped to take a look the diorama, with Skye standing beside him. Mack kept his eyes fixed on Coulson and Derik.

"You got to be kiddin' me…" Said Leon, noticing that from the position they were in the top of the shed, they could see the diorama down and its forms were just like those of Coulson's wall, but totally complete. Without even knowing, Mark Thompson had completed the picture.

"It's not a map." Coulson said as he watched the little train running through diorama: "It's a city!"

 **Playground. Director Coulson's office**

Coulson, Skye, Leon and May - who had returned from the search for Ward (unsuccessfully.) - Were together in the Director's office. Derik had been delivered to the 12th Police Precint of New York and Thompson was safe, along with his family. Coulson offered him a chance to recover his memories and join S.H.I.E.L.D again, but Cameron Klein (his real name) was happy being Hank Thompson and Coulson respected his decision.

"Derik was handed to the authorities. But I don't think he will be dangerous again. His compulsion came from attempting to complete the symbols. He found his peace." Coulson said, calmly.

"And you?" Countered May, with her arms folded over her chest and a serious expression.

"I'm sorry for everything I did, especially you two, Skye and Leon. But the compulsion is gone. After I saw the complete picture...the compulsion was gone."

"How can you be sure?" Continued May, still not feeling completely safe.

"I can feel. Or better, I don't feel. Whatever was in our blood, was leading us to this, to this city. But we didn't understand what it was, and that made us a little bit crazy. Now we just need to find out why."

Coulson then called Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Bobbi and Tripp to join Leon, Skye and May within the office, getting in front of them all as he said:

"To answer what you may be wondering: No, I'm not crazy. I know that in recent months it may have seemed that I was taking you to a pointless hunt, in search of artifacts and strange symbols. And we're finally solving this puzzle. The bad news is: HYDRA is also trying to decipher it, and they have more resources. The good news is: We now have a part that they don't" As he said the last sentence, Coulson pressed a button on his desk and a holographic projection began to show the symbols. Coulson then turned the picture and projected in 3D way, like the diorama at Thompson's house, showing what looked like a city.

"Our job is to find that city before HYDRA. Now more than ever, I count on each of you. When I selected you guys to this team, I always saw potential in everyone. The rookie cop who survived hell in his first day, the brilliant hacker who lived in a van, the geniuses of S.H.I.E.L.D's scientific academy or the future promises of the field academy. All of you are here now, and are simply the best at what you do. And now is the time to prove it. We'll find this town and finish HYDRA once and for all!"


	10. Blast From The Past

**Playground**

After the discovery of the true meaning of the alien symbols, the attention of Coulson's team was focused in identifying the mysterious city, although there were agents responsible for monitoring HYDRA's activities and search for Grant Ward's whereabouts.

The morning was quiet with Leon, Skye and Tripp working in the communications room for clues about the city. Although they were focused on the job, the three chatted in a relaxed and casual way, until they were interrupted by Skye's phone ringing. The agent realized that the call was from an unknown number and answered with a simple _"Hello?",_ And shortly thereafter, her companions in the room could see how much Skye's expression became tense, as she put the phone on speaker and her fingers ran fast by her computer's keys as she spoke:

"Ward. What you want?"

Leon and Tripp rose, standing next to Skye, who was trying to trace the call.

"You don't have to be so cold with your old SO, Skye. Well, I'm just calling to say that I'm leaving a gift, in my location. By the way, I know you must be tracing this call right now. Great, do it."

"I'll tell Coulson." Tripp said, leaving the room with quick steps

"That was the Tripp? Shame he left so fast, I had missed him! I also believe that agent Kennedy is there with you, right? You can learn a few things from him, Skye. He's surprisingly good. Speaking of which, Kennedy, remember I said that I would leave some gifts to Coulson? Then consider this the first of many."

"He's a much better partner than you Ward, this I can be sure. And we don't need you to leave gifts to us, like a cat bringing dead birds. We just need you behind bars." Said Skye, with contempt in her voice.

"I think it might have been enough time to you to track me, right? Well, dear agents, I need to go now. I have personal matters to attend to. See you soon." After that the connection was cut, leaving the two agents in silence.

Coulson designed Leon and Bobbi to check the address of where Ward had called, and inside a dark and abandoned warehouse they found Sunil Bakshi, which Bobbi recognized as Whitehall's right hand man. In fact, whether they like it or not it, Ward had really left a great gift for the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

 **Some Hours Later, in The Playground**

When they returned, Coulson charged Bobbi to take care of Bakshi's interrogation, since the agent was excellent in setting up psychological profiles _(she also had a doctorate in biology and was still extremely skillful in combat. S.H.I.E.L.D knows how to recruit the best, after all. )_ and then headed to Hawaii with Skye, Tripp and Fitz for a mission related to the search for the mysterious city.

Leon and Mack watched the monitors as Bobbi questioned Bakshi, who was saying:

"We grew stronger each day, while the S.H.I.E.L.D desperately clings to a world they don't understand and doesn't fit anymore."

"Yeah, yeah... I've read the HYDRA pamphlet. Why don't you tell me something I don't know yet?" Bobbi said, as she stood from her chair.

Mack approached Leon, looking to with concern as he asked:

"I know you met the director a long time ago. But what do you think it happened to him last week? He was violent. Out of his mind. Have you talked to him about it?"

Leon took his eyes from the screen, turning towards Mack as he crossed his arms and said:

"He's fine Mack. Don't worry. I know it was bizarre, but we got the information we needed, and we took the killer out of the streets. That's what matters."

It seemed that Mack was about to retort when Jemma entered the room, also watching the interrogation by the cameras.

"Hey Jemma" Leon smiled, taking advantage of the distraction. The truth is that Coulson's behavior was really violent and unpredictable. But he believed in the director's word when he said he was ok. He has every reason to trust Phil Coulson. Always had, and would not change now.

"Mr. Bakshi almost killed me a few times..." Jemma said, in a disgusted tone as she pulled a chair and sat next to Leon.

"I'm surprised with her being so…civil." Continued Jemma

"Wanted to see him taking a beating?" Mack asked with raised eyebrows.

"Would not it be so wrong, would it? But I could not be there in front of him so calm." Answered Jemma.

"It's one of several interrogation techniques. She's trying to get inside his head. Get him to talk." Leon said, turning to the monitors.

"But a man as important as Bakshi will not talk out some important information like this ... at least I do not think so." Jemma said, with a unsure voice.

"Bobbi doesn't want him to talk something important. I mean, she wants to induce him to say something. Something he can miss out and we can use. The secret is in the details...of course, if all else fails I can beat him a little and see what happens. It's not like he didn't deserve." Said Leon, as the trio went back to watching the interrogation.

"Seriously. You could be a James Bond villain. Why follow Whitehall? Why not lead?" Said Bobbi, scanning Bakshi with her eyes as she walked back to sit facing the man, who replied:

"My time…will arrive. Just like Whitehall, I care about the bigger picture."

"Hmm...and I worry about the fact that maybe you've been brainwashed. I've seen the HYDRA using it in its laboratories. How can you be sure that not happened to you?" Asked Bobbi, tapping her finger on her chin.

"I'm not one of those fanatics HYDRA controls! is a disciple of the great Red Skull! The founder of HYDRA, shares his vision! I'm part of history!"

Bobbi then shook her head and stood up, leaving the room and crossing the hall towards the room where were her companions were watching.

"Think Bakshi was really brainwashed?" Asked Mack, giving the agent a bottle of water.

"No. But let him think that. Actually he said something..that did not seems quite right. He called Whitehall "a disciple of the Red Skull". The impression he gave was as if Whitehall was a contemporary of the Skull. That does not make much sense. But definitely exists link between them..." Bobbi said, after taking a sip of her water, while May also entered through the room.

"Well...the Red Skull died at about the time that the Obelisk was recovered by the SSR, the agency that became S.H.I.E.L.D. Here was one of the SSR old bases, before Fury restored it. It should be full of files!" Jemma said in an excited voice.

"So we look for it. It's like Coulson says: know your enemy. Mack, Simmons, you come with me. Bobbi can continue with the questioning. If you think you need a little more force, the Leon can step up." After this May proceeded with Mack and Jemma to the file room.

The interrogation continued for a few more hours with Bobbi giving spaces between sessions to think and to try to leave Bakshi insecure. Leon had gone to inform Coulson of the things they had discovered, and when he returned, he saw Bobbi alone in the room where they were before, turning her fighting staves with a thoughtful expression.  
Leon closed the door and approached the agent, putting his hands on her waist and bringing her close to him as he spoke:

"Trying to understand Bakshi? If you want, I can go in there and play the bad cop for a bit."

Bobbi laughed, giving a quick kiss on Leon's lips as she answered:

"Actually this interrogation has allowed me to make his psychological profile. He grew up on the streets...probably Southall, London. Works hard to hide his accent, but still struggles with the letter "t", absent parents, started with petty crimes until the military straightened him, which must have gone fairly well, until the military realized something off and kicked him out…"

"And that's how he should had ended up in the private security industry, right?" Leon asked.

"Uh-huh. Somehow, Whitehall gave Bakshi a second chance. His borderline personality disorder causes him to values his relationships, thank the parents for that. In the end, it was not difficult for Whitehall to get his loyalty. The puzzle here is Whitehall. He has something in him that Bakshi sees, and we don't" Said Bobbi, making a slight grimace.

"OK. You're really good. I don't know how you can surprise me anymore..." Leon laughed, stealing a kiss from Bobbi, who also smiled as she answered:

"Hmm..but I still think I can surprise you enough. I could..."And she brought her lips close to Leon's ear, saying something while sensually smiling and then walking away, slightly biting her lower lip.

"Okay, how do you expect me to focus for the rest of my day after you tell me that? This is very cruel, angent Morse..." Leon said smiling as the two agents kissed again and then pulled apart, with Bobbi returning to read Bakshi's file and Leon watching him around the screen, trying to notice signs in his behavior.

It was then that Jemma, May and Mack returned to the room with animated expressions ( _With May's exception, of course.)_ that said they had discovered something important.

"Tell me this happy face is because you guys found something that Bobbi can use against him...or that you are giving me permission to go in there and give the son of a bitch some scares. I'm happy with any of the alternatives." Leon said, while Jemma approached him with a file folder in her hands.

"We, my dear American friend. _\- Almost all of us here are Americans, Jemma (amended Leon) -_ discovered Whitehall's identity! His name is Werner Reinhardt. He was one of the Red Skull's commanders, in the World War II."

Leon opened the file and it had a picture of Whitehall, with the same look of his actual file. The name on the photo was Werner Reinhardt and it was dated from 1945. Leon handed the file to Bobbi, who then asked, with frowned eyebrows:

"Wait. I saw Whitehall in the eyes, and he had the same look as in this picture. It is impossible that he has not aged! Care to explain?"

"Actually, yes he has aged. Reinhardt was captured by the Allies in 1945, and remained in S.H.I.E.L.D custody until 1989, when he received medical freedom, since he was dying." Jemma said while May showed Leon and Bobbi a photo of Whitehall in the 80's, with an aged appearance that would be consistent with his picture of the 40's, but not with the face he had now.

"He's...Asgardian? Alien? Found Aladdin's magic Lamp? Discovered the fountain of youth? " Asked Leon as he crossed his arms.

"That we don't know. Reinhardt's records disappeared after 1989. He changed his name, hid his German accent and was good to go." Mack said, also with a curious expression.

"The first records of Daniel Whitehall emerged in the 90's, according to the files. This fits into the timeline, except for the part he rejuvenates 40 years." Completed May. Leon stood up, handing the file to Bobbi, with a slight smile as he said:

"What he did, we can find out later. But these files have the key to break Bakshi. It's up to you, Bobbi."

Minutes later, Bobbi had returned to the interrogation room and was face to face with Bakshi again, while Leon and the others watched by cameras.

"Tell me...your devotion to Whitehall is based on fear or respect?" Bobbi asked, with a cooler voice than previously, flipping through a file, but making sure Bakshi could not see what it was.

"My devotion goes far beyond it." Bakshi said, also calmly.

"Fear goes beyond respect, in case you forgot. Better to be feared than loved, as Machiavelli said." Bobbi added with a small smile, turning to look at the files again.

"That's not what I meant..." Bakshi continued, but was interrupted by Bobbi:

"What are you so afraid that Whitehall's gonna do to you?"

Bakshi swallowed, before joining his hands on the table and looked deep into Bobbi's eyes, saying with a smile:

"I wonder...if your friends know what you are capable of. If they imagine the things you had to do to climb HYDRA's ranks? Afraid of their judgment about the things you did?"

"Fear of judgment. You couldn't be more precise. You're not afraid of Whitehall. You are afraid of disappointing him." Bobbi answred, smiling and using a calm voice as if she had ignored what Bakshi said before, and then continued: "And you know he will be disappointed when they find out you gave him out."

"I did not gave anyone." Bakshi said, crossing his arms with a look of triumph in his face.

" _Au contraire_...you gave us everything, Bakshi. His name, his adventures with Red Skull in World War II, his age. You knew he was hypertensive? We did." Bobbi smiled triumphantly as she threw the folder on the table, just opening on the page showing Reinhardt's photo.

Bobbi then stood up, walking near Bakshi's chair, as he leaned back on the table and continued to speak:

"He gave you a second chance in the past, but do you really think he'll give you a third, after learning that you told us exactly how to kill him? You failed with your boss, Bakshi. We already know who Whitehall is. The question that remains is...what kind of man are you?" Said Bobbi as she leaned, smiling confidently, while Bakshi kept a tense expression, with sweat running down his forehead until he looked at Bobbi, giving a weak smile and simply saying:

"A loyal one."

And Bakshi seemed clenched his teeth and seconds later fell to the ground trembling and took Bobbi a few seconds to realize that he probably bit some hidden poison capsule. Classic spy trick. By the time Leon and Jemma entered the room, Bakshi was already foaming, while Bobbi was down by his side, still bewildered.

"Cyanide! He took the James Bond thing too seriously! How we missed this? We checked his teeth!" Leon said, paving the way for Jemma and a group of agents coming to provide medical care.

"Capsule built on the cheek. You bastard, you will not get out of that easy!" Said Bobbi, with an angry tone as Jemma and other agents began to remove Bakshi from his cell.

A few hours passed and Bakshi was stabilized. Jemma told Leon and Bobbi he would survive, but was not sure how long it would take to him to wake up. The two agents were standing in front of the infirmary, watching Bakshi by the glass. Leon broke the silence by asking:

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I just miscalculated. I was sure he was going to give away. I screwed this." Said Bobbi, slightly shaking her head and moving away from the infirmary, walking the corridors toward the bedrooms, with Leon at her side.

"It was not your fault. I don't know if there was any way he would gave Whitehall away. Anyway...I'm sorry." Leon said, holding Bobbi's hand, while she leaned against the agent's bedroom door.

"For what?" Bobbi asked, affectionately squeezing Leon's hand as she looked upon his eyes.

"For the things that you had to do while infiltrated in HYDRA. I imagine it wasn't nice, but sometimes we need to make sacrifices for the greater good. I know how it is. Not exactly that way, but I know..." Leon approached as he spoke, putting his free hand on Bobbi's face, caressing her cheek. "It's never easy. But that's why you're so good. You do what must be done, sometimes it works, sometimes not, but no one would have done better than you today in the interrogation."

Bobbi then began a kiss that soon turned into a second, a third and soon the two agents entered the room while clothes were thrown all over the place.

When they finished, the two agents were still holding each other in bed with Bobbi resting her head on Leon's chest, who stroked her hair. The agent smiled as she said:

"You know, I wish you had accepted the Coulson's job offer sooner. So we would have known each other way before..."

Leon smiled, kissing Bobbi's head while he answered: "Me too, to be honest. But what is past, is past. I believe that we still have plenty of time..."

Although Bobbi has agreed with a nod, her heart sank at the same time. Bobbi knew that she was falling in love with the agent, and what hurt most was knowing that when Leon finally finds the reason Bobbi accepted Coulson's invitation to join his team, he probably would hate her forever.


	11. Do you Trust Me, Skye?

**Playground – Director's office**

Coulson's team had returned from Hawaii with good news. The director had said they had find out the exact location of the mysterious city, which was pointed out by the alien symbols. Coulson said he would inform everything in a large briefing but before that, he wanted to know what happened in his absence, and for that reason, Leon, May and Bobbi reported to Coulson of what happened to Bakshi and the discovery of Whitehall's real identity.

Before they left, Coulson asked Leon to find Skye, who he had not been seen since they returned from Hawaii. Leon searched the base for a few minutes until he found Tripp and Jemma, who told him that Skye was sleeping on the Bus (which was not unusual). When he entered the big plane, Leon saw Skye asleep at a table. As he moved closer to wake her, Leon noticed that the young woman seemed to be having a nightmare, which was noticeable by her uneasy face:

"No…please, don't leave me…please…"

"Skye." Leon gently touched the hacker's shoulder, but that didn't work out, then he raised his voice a little more, still with his hand on Skye's shoulder, who woke startled and with her eyes full of tears.

"Nightmares, huh? I know how it is." Said Leon, sitting next to Skye. In fact the agent has had his share of nightmares after the Raccoon City incident and after president Bendford's death.

"it just seemed so real." Skye shook her head, rubbing her eyes with her still trembling hands

"If you want to talk about…" Continued Leon, resting his face in one of his hands. "It helps to exorcise the nightmare."

"I dreamed I was alone…that everyone had abandoned me. And then I turned to stone after touching that damn obelisk." Leon had noticed that Skye's voice trembled more when she mentioned being alone, which was more fearsome for her than the obelisk.

"Come on…" Leon smiled, gently pulling Skye in a hug, placing her head on his shoulder and smoothing her hair: "I always did this with my younger sister when she woke up with nightmares, when she was a kid."

Skye smiled, closing her eyes for a few seconds as she spoke: "You're good at this. Your sister is a lucky girl." With her eyes still closed, Skye assured herself that she was not alone. That S.H.I.E.L.D was her family. And in that context, Skye could easily see Leon as a big brother.

"Come on, Coulson is waiting for us." Said Leon, smiling, as the two stood up and left the bus towards the meeting room.

When the two agents entered the room, Coulson smiled and started the briefing: "Let's start with the bad news: HYDRA has the obelisk, and a person who knows how to use it. And we can't let them use it. We know the obelisk is a powerful weapon, but I am not referring only to the fact that it can turn people into stone. Our Intel confirms that it is a weapon of mass destruction."

"We're talking about a biological weapon? Chemical? Energy based?" Asked Mack, with his arms folded on his chest.

Was Fitz that replied: "Who knows? It can be any one of those. It's alien."

"When Simmons and I were infiltrated in HDYRA, Whitehall was planning an event that would kill thousands of people. It wouldn't be wrong to assume that the obelisk has everything to do with it." Bobbi completed.

"Luck us, it will not be that easy. We learned that the obelisk must be "activated" in a specific place." continued Coulson as his sentence was completed by Leon:

"And let me guess...this activation place is within our mysterious city?"

"We know this exact location?" Jemma asked, with a somewhat distressed voice.

"Good question! No. But it's inside the mysterious city. And what is better, HYDRA doesn't have a clue of where it is. Fitz?" said the director, pointing to the engineer, who pressed a button, that cause the appearance of a holographic 3D projection in the middle of the room. Skye then took the initiative and began to turn the projection as she spoke:

"In our previous mission, we managed to hack into a powerful military satellite, then we made a multispectral scanning of the earth, looking for geographic formations deep in the ocean that correspond to our mysterious city's model. And we found it!" Said Skye, smiling as she pointed to a spot on the globe.

"It's not in the Bermuda Triangle, right? It makes sense if it is." Said Tripp.

"Nah, we solved that in the 80's" Coulson said, shrugging.

"What? Skye, we can include the Bermuda Triangle in our list of mysteries to check when we had time for vacation, right?" Said Leon, smiling at Skye, who winked one eye and said: _"Noted!"_

"The city's location is close to Puerto Rico, but most of the entries are already submerged, except for one, in San Juan, in the city's underground levels. An inspection team will check the integrity of the tunnels and try to found a way in." Coulson completed.

"And then, sir?" Asked a unsure Jemma.

Coulson's response was quick and confident: "We blow everything up."

A few hours later, Coulson had divided his members into two teams. May, Skye and Leon would go to Canada, to rescue a woman named Raina, who had worked for HYDRA for a long time, but was now being stalked by her former employers and had valuable knowledge of the obelisk. The second team, which consisted of Coulson himself, Bobbi, Mack, Tripp and Fitz-Simmons would depart to Puerto Rico. Coulson's team would use a Quinjet, while May's would use the Bus to go to Canada.

Leon and Skye followed Coulson to the Quinjet's boarding ramp when the director stopped and turned to the two agents as he spoke: "Okay. I'll see you both in San Juan" Leon and Skye nodded positively, but Coulson remained still, smiling at them, for a few seconds, until Leon broke the silence: "It's everything cool, Phil?"

"It is. I'm just remembering the day I recruited you both, with more than 10 years apart. You two had grown so much, and I'm proud to see how good you both are in this job. And more than this, I'm glad to see that you're practically partners now. Take care of each other's backs. I'll see you soon." Said Coulson as Leon and Skye bumped their fists together, as they routinely do and watched as the director boarded the Quinjet. In the background, Leon could see Bobbi smiling at him, who replied with a broad smile of his own, as his lips moved, and though there was no sound, Bobbi could easily read the message: _"See you soon, gorgeous."_

 **Some hours later – Canada**

May's team was already on site where Raina and the twin agents Sam and Billy were hiding. May would take care of the enemies outside the building while Leon and Skye would extract Raina from the building. The pair climbed the stairs at a quick pace, both agents dressed in field mission gear and tactical vests. Both could hear May's voice on the radio saying _"Two down. Are you guys in place?"_

"Yeah." Said Leon while Skye knocked on the door and a voice asked them to use their badges at a nearby scanner, and seconds later one of the twins opened the door (Nor Leon or Skye could distinguish both.)

"C'mon Sam, why don't look at the peephole?" Asked Skye while entering. Leon stood outside, watching the hall.

"I'm Billy, Sam is the short one." Said the agent.

"We have to go. Soon HYDRA goons will be here." Said Leon, as he laid eyes on Raina for the first time. Definitely not a person that would inspire any trust. She had the eyes of a sly fox.

Once the group began their walk to the elevator, a woman appeared on the corner of the hall. She had May's face (with a large scar on one side) and a gun. Leon recognized her as agent 33, an ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agent who had been kidnapped by HYDRA and subjected to brainwashing, turning her into an obedient asset. HYDRA made her use a synthetic mask with May's appearance in order to deceive Coulson's team. An later accident sealed the mask on agent 33 permanently.

Skye reacted quickly, holding 33's hands as she tried to disarm her. Leon was about to help her, but noticed two HYDRA agents coming up, towards him, the first one trying a low kick and the second a side kick, trying to hit the agent at the same time. Leon somersaulted back, avoiding the two kicks. Whoever these HYDRA guys were, they were good. Skye was going to have to hold herself against 33 for some time.

Skye was still trying to disarm her opponent, trying to keep the gun away from her, Billy and Raina. The gun went off twice, but no one was hit, while the two were fighting to take control of the situation.

"Go down the stairs!" Said Skye and from the corner of her eye, she could see Leon holding one of his opponent's arm, twisting and using him as a shield against the second opponent's punch. Skye finally managed to make 33 let go her weapon, and with a quick hand movement, Skye shoved her opponent's face against the wall, and immediately received an elbow to the nose in response. 33 was good, but Skye had learned a lot from May and Leon. Both attacked and defended the blows of each other. Punches and kicks were blocked with dexterity proved that Skye was fighting like a veteran agent.

Leon, in turn, was holding himself pretty well in the fight against his two opponents, who despite being skilled fighters, were inclined to try fancy moves, with somersaults and flying kicks. Leon took advantage on one of said kicks to hold the man's leg, turning it and making him hit the wall, taking advantage of the surprise impact to hit him with two punches to the face and a powerful kick in the guts, knocking him at the same time that Leon was hit in the ribs by the other man, having to quickly defend a second kick that went centimeters from his face.

Leon then heard a bang and saw Skye and 33 flying through the apartment door from which they came, but soon had to turn his attention to his opponent, who at the time was jumping on the floor, trying to confuse the agent.

"I think it's time to finish you off, Bruce Lee." Said Leon, this time taking the lead of the attack with a roundhouse kick, ducked by his opponent who tried to take advantage of his position to sweep Leon with a low kick, but the man didn't expect Leon to jump, hitting him with a powerful air kick, not unlike his enemies were trying to moments ago. The kick hit the man in the face, with full impact, causing him to spin on the floor and fall unconscious. Now it was time to help Skye.

Inside the apartment, the struggle between 33 and Skye was still tied up, with both defending some of the other attacks, trying to seek the opponent's immobilization. Taking advantage of an elusive move, Skye took 33's arm, hitting her opponent's chin with an open hand, as she seen May make several times, and then kicking 33's ankle, making her drop to her knees, a characteristic Leon kick.

"Surrender 33! We can help you!" Said Skye, holding 33's arm, trying to get the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent to give up.

Skye's only response was a violent punch in the stomach that made her retreat. She had to admit, 33's stamina was incredible, maybe part of the brainwashing process. Skye was still holding 33's arm and the HYDRA agent took advantage of it, running towards the wall with Skye and using the momentum to take two steps up, actually going up the wall and turning in a somersault, falling behind Skye and using the movement's force to twist the agent's arm, throwing her violently to the ground.

Skye was still trying to get up, when 33 applied a kick on her face, leaving the agent stunned. When Skye finally looked up, 33 had the gun pointed at her face, with a triumphant smile.

"I don't need your help." Said 33 as Skye closed her eyes, preparing for the bullet's impact. With eyes closed, the agent couldn't see when Leon entered the room and kicked the 33's hand, causing the gun to jump away and taking advantage of the surprise to hit an elbow to the woman's face.

"Go Skye, escort Billy and the target to the extraction point, I'll meet you there!" Said Leon, moving into combat position, at the same time 33 rose.

Skye thought to stay and help her partner, but she knew that Leon could take care of 33 and didn't like the idea of Billy and Raina are alone down there, so she nodded and ran out the door. 33 tried to go towards Skye but had to dodge one of Leon's kicks.

"Sorry sweetheart, your fight is with me now." Said the agent, already starting to attack again, with a high and low kick with the same leg, hitting 33's ankle and face, making her stagger. Skye had done a good job, 33 was more tired and bruised than Leon, and had much more difficulty blocking the agent's attacks. Leon heard May's voice on the communicator:

 _"Skye, Billy and the target are safe, where are you?"_

When Leon was about to knock out 33 and answer May, he heard several footsteps coming from the hallway. An HYDRA assault squad, and probably well armed.

"I need you to come with the van as close to the building as possible...I'll need to improvise a way out of here." Said Leon, taking a smoke grenade from his belt and throwing on the ground, obscuring the visibility of everyone in the room, and preventing them from shooting.

"We'll finish this fight another time, sweetheart." Said Leon, after he saw the black van stopping under the building's window. The agent put his arms over his face and jumped out the window, feeling the impact of the glass shards.

According to his calculations, Leon's jump from the third floor window would put him on the van's roof, and he got it right. Unfortunately, once he crashed into the vehicle's roof, Leon felt the impact on his shoulders and rib, which hindered his landing and made him slid to the ground. Once he got up to his feet, the van's doors opened and Skye and Billy pulled him inside while May started the car, leaving behind a visibly irritated agent 33, who was looking out the window.

While driving, May checked Skye and Leon through the mirror. Skye had dried blood on her nose and mouth, while Leon was tending his ribs with a F-Aid Spray. "Good job, you two." Said May, while Leon and Skye smiled, bumping fists.

"Now…why Whitehall want to capture you? Last time I checked, he wanted your head on a plate." Said Leon, while Skye was cleaning the side of her mouth and nose with a tissue given by Sam. Raina was silent, so it was May who spoke:

"He must think she has any information about the obelisk, probably. Maybe how that stuff works."

"Are you telling me that Whitehall has the Diviner? So they don't want to kill me...they need me." Said Raina with a confident smile.

"And why the hell they need you for?" Asked Skye.

"I can touch the Diviner. He reads your DNA and react to it. So, some people are turned into stone. Some people are worthy of their power, others not. You will see when you hold it." It was Raina's response.

"Uh…no, thanks. Don't wanna die without checking the new Monty Python tour." Said Skye said with a sneer.

"According to your father, you'll not die." Was Raina's response, and although the other agents waited for her to continue on, the woman remained in silent for the rest of the trip.

 **Two hours later – The Bus**

While the big plane was heading to Puerto Rico, Skye was interrogating Raina, but in a conversational manner, along with two coffee cups on the Bus's dining table. Leon watched from afar, as Skye seemed to be getting Raina to open up to her, and the agent would not want to get in her way. At the moment, they are talking about Skye's father. What Leon knew is that he was a doctor who searches for his daughter in a way that borders on insanity and that he's been leaving a trail of bodies along the way.

After some time of conversation Leon realized that Skye stood up abruptly, almost knocking her coffee and practically ran toward the couch where Leon was sitting, with a worried expression as she said:

"We have to stop them, Leon! Coulson and others are in danger!" Leon quickly got up and asked Sam to keep an eye on Raina and the two ran to the planning room, where May was.

"We have to stop them May!" Repeated Skye, with urgency in her voice.

"Calm down. Raina may be lying to you. You know that." Was May's answer.

"Still, I don't know if I would bet Phil's life on it. We should warn them." Argued Leon, staring at May.

"Raina told me that the Diviner serves to guide those who are worthy to the temple, in the city. If those who are not worthy attempt to enter the temple…something really bad could happen!" Skye seemed to have complete confidence on what she said and Leon was already with the communicator in place when May gave the signal and the agent began his communication with Coulson's team.

It was then that a strange interference began to disrupt the communicator's signal, and then a voice broke into the speakers:

"S.H.I.E.L.D 6-1-6, don't activate your defenses, or you'll be shot immediately."

"HYDRA" said May, while the team returned to the central room of the aircraft.

"HYDRA jets on both sides. We're surrounded" Said Billy, looking through the windows. The voice in the communicators continued:

"You have someone on board that I want. A woman, Raina. I will send my men to extract her. Any attempt to escape or retaliation will be received with hostile fire."

May led Leon into a corner and said something in his ear that made him leave the room and soon after joined the rest of the team in the central part of the plane, everyone with their guns drawn. Skye asked, as soon as May approached:

"Where Leon is goin'?"

"He's our surprise element. Trust me. Let's prepare for the delivery. Raina's not worth sacrificing everyone on this plane for."

"How they tracked us?" Asked Billy

"Probably by the tracer that we implemented in Raina months ago.." Answered May.

Minutes later the agents in the room were perplexed by Grant Ward's arrival, along with a HYDRA team, to make Raina's extraction.

"First you give us Bakshi...now you ally yourself with HYDRA again? Choose a side Ward!" said Skye, with contempt in her voice.

"I did, you can bet on that. You, with me." Ward said, pointing to Raina, who just smiled and went on her way with the HYDRA agents. "You too." Ward continued, pointing to Skye.

"The hell she's leaving with you!" Said May, squeezing the handle of her gun.

"She comes with me, or HYDRA will destroy the plane..." Ward said confidently.

May remained silent for a few seconds, but when she realized that Skye seemed ready to surrender herself to avoid the plane to be shot down, put her hand on one of her ears and said:

"They will not, not with Raina here. Kennedy, extraction plan. NOW!"

Before anyone else could say or do anything, two stun grenades went rolling on the room floor, leaving all momentarily blind. Skye then felt a pair of arms grab her, but before she could do anything, she heard Leon's voice on her ear:

"It's me, come on!"

Leon pulled Skye by the hand and together they ran to the airplane hangar where the vehicles were. Leon stood next to one of them, covered with a black cloth, while Skye spoke at his side:

"We cannot abandon them here! HYDRA will take Raina and shoot the plane!"

"May's orders! And you know if there's anyone that can prevent this, is her. She gave me orders to ensure your survival, and that's what I'll do. May have a plan, I know that. And you have to trust me. Do you trust me, Skye?"

Leon held Skye's hand and the woman could not help but notice how his eyes exuded trust. And trust was the only thing left to her, trust in Leon and May. Skye then squeezed Leon's hand and nodded positively.

"I trust you! What...what's the plan?"

As Skye finished her question, Leon pulled the vehicle's black cloth, revealing Lola, a red 50's Corvette and director Coulson's pet car. No one drives Lola, nobody touches the Lola, but this was an emergency.

Leon and Skye got into the car and Skye pressed the button that opened the hangar's doors at the same time that two HYDRA goons appeared at the door. Leon quickly drew his handgun and shot the two, knocking them down, while he started the car and let it slide down the ramp, out of the plane.

Leon left the car fall for several seconds before trigger Lola's flight module (and if S.H.I.E.L.D could make an aircraft carrier fly, a car was a piece of cake.), and with a button press, the agent triggered the convertible's retractile roof and activated the camouflage system, leaving the car invisible, preventing it to be detected by HYDRA's jets.

Leon and Skye were saved, but the two agents could not avoid the thought that, unless May's plan was a very good one, they surely left their comrades to die inside the bus.


	12. The Sins of the Father

When Lola finally landed, Leon and Skye couldn't see the Bus or the HYDRA jets anymore. Both tried desperately to communicate with May and others, but the radio was silent:

"We didn't hear any explosions so far...that's a good sign, right?" Skye said, with worry in her voice.

"It is. May knows what she's doing." Despite the situation, Leon's voice was still calm. He had to be calm and in control of the situation, for himself and for Skye.

As if to prove him wrong, the two agents could see a big explosion in the sky. Skye covered her face with her hands, but said nothing, as if she was in shock. Leon got out of the car, looking at the sky and wondering why he didn't saw nothing but the explosion. The bus was too big to not leave debris behind. The agent then returned to the car, putting both hands on Skye's shoulder, who was still static:

"Skye! Skye! There's no wreckage! There's nothing. I don't know what was hit, but it wasn't the bus!" As soon as Leon finished speaking, the agents heard a song from Lola's glove compartment. Inside was an old cell phone, and Leon was glad to hear the person who called:

"Kennedy, it's May. Set your course for the coordinates that I'll send you, so we can pick you guys. Then we go to San Juan to end this mess."As usual, there wasn't a lot of emotion in May's voice, but Leon could detect that even she seemed relieved, by the fact that they were all alive.

"Copy that. See you there, May." Leon smiled, instantly hugged by Skye, who put her head on his shoulder as she said:

"My God…I thought they had died!"

"Like I told you...May always have a plan." Skye remained cuddled with Leon for a few seconds, until they headed toward the coordinates sent by May. They traveled in silence for a few minutes until Skye said:

"Hey, I didn't mention it yet, but you saved me twice today."

Leon smiled, slightly shaking his head as he said:

"I will never let you down, you can be sure. And I know you will do the same for me, when the time comes."

Skye nodded with a smile. Leon trusted her, and she would do anything to deserve that trust. When the time comes, to finish HYDRA and Ward, she promised herself that she would not hesitate, even for a second.

An hour later, the agents boarded the Bus again and the team headed to San Juan. They met with Coulson outside the city. Leon, Skye and May explained everything that had happened in Canada, and then it was Coulson's turn to tell them what had happened so far, and by the director's expression, Leon was already prepared to hear bad news:

"We managed to discover an underground entrance that should lead us to the temple in the city. Unfortunately none of our surveillance equipment worked down there. Mack was sent down...but when we brought him back..." Coulson stopped a few seconds, breathing deeply and then continued: "He looked like he was possessed or infected by something. Much stronger and more violent than normal. If wasn't for Bobbi, he would have killed us all."

"What happened to him, Phil?" Leon asked, although he was sure he wouldn't like the answer.

"He fell back into the hole, 30 meters down, but considering the superhuman strength, we don't know whether he survived or not. We had to close the passage. But as soon as Fitz-Simmons finds us a safe route, we'll come back. All the commotion in the bus also served for HYDRA to hack our systems. They know that the city is here, and they are coming. We have to prepare. Leon, I need you and Bobbi to find one of our contacts in the city, Diego. HYDRA is full of former S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and they will all come after the information he knows. We need to keep him to tell them about the secret entrance."

After that Coulson moved away along with May, motioning to Skye to follow them. Before she left, the young woman held Leon's hand and said:

"Be careful out there, ok...partner?"

Leon smiled again, in a confident manner as he caressed Skye's hand, saying:

"I'll. You take care of everything here, partner. See you soon."

After they parted, Leon found Bobbi in the garage where Mack and Fitz worked. Upon arriving, the agent saw Bobbi crouched, searching the place, which was totally messed up, thanks to May's maneuvers to save the plane to be shot down by HYDRA. Leon noted Bobbi picking up a flash drive and putting in her jacket's pocket, and then asked:

"Is everything ok here?"

Bobbi looked scared when she noticed that Leon was there, but she soon recovered herself, closing the distance between them and throwing herself on Leon's arms, resting her head on his shoulder:

"Only a few projects that Mack was working on. I'll pass them to Fitz later. God...Mack would hate to see his garage so messed up…"

"Coulson told me what happened to Mack. I'm sorry." Leon said, caressing Bobbi's hair, who answered with grief on her voice:

"So you know it was my fault..."

"It wasn't. You saved everyone. It wasn't Mack who came out of that hole. I've been through that. When someone is infected with a virus, when someone becomes a zombie ... it's the same thing. You did what had to be done."

Bobbi was silent, her eyes still closed. She wanted to believe in Leon. Indeed, the rational part of her brain knew she had done the right thing. The angry man with super strength, who tried to kill his own comrades wasn't Mack. But she couldn't help but to feel guilty about it.

"He may not be dead…" Leon said softly.

"Between whatever that infected him, the electroshock and falling a thirty meters drop, I don't think how he could have survived. When this is all over, I think I'm gonna cry for a week." Bobbi said, with a deep sadness in her voice.

"We don't know what infected him. If it gave him super strength...who knows what else. If there is a chance, even if is a 1% chance to bring Mack back, we will not give up." Leon spoke in a confident manner.

Bobbi smiled for the first time since Leon entered the garage. The agent then tenderly kissed her forehead, and said:

"Coulson needs us to find Diego. He's certain that HYDRA will come after him. We need to get there first."

 **San Juan – 20 minutes later**

Leon and Bobbi walked fast through the narrow streets of San Juan. Their goal was the city's square, where Diego had asked them to meet him. The two agents were about ten minutes early, so they stopped at a coffee shop. After they sat down, Leon said casually:

"This place is very beautiful. Historic streets, nice beaches. I wouldn't mind to stay a few more days when this is over."

Bobbi smiled, lacing her fingers with Leon's as she answered:

"I have a few days off. I think an romantic afternoon on the beach would do very well for both of us..."

Leon was about to answer when he was interrupted by Bobbi:

"This is bad...Diego arrived early, and he's wearing a suit."

"And that's bad because...?" Leon asked, standing up next to Bobbi.

"He's never early, and he never wears a suit...ah... Hail HYDRA." Bobbi said, while they watched Diego greeting two well-dressed men, probably HYDRA agents.

"He's betraying us...or betraying HYDRA?" Leon asked, more to himself than to Bobbi.

The two agents waited in hiding for a few minutes until the HYDRA men were gone. After that, Diego walked towards them and quietly placed a piece of paper on Leon's pocket, walking away without saying a word.  
Leon took the paper from his pocket and called Coulson on his phone, who answered on the first ring:

"Phil, HYDRA is hiding in an abandoned theater, called Ponce de Léon."

Leon and Bobbi waited in line while Coulson was talking to someone at his side, until they heard the director's answer:

"This theater is practically on top of the central chamber of the temple. According to Fitz, they will probably try dig their way with a plasma drill. We have to stop them."

"It'll not be easy. There's a lot of armed men inside, we need backup." Bobbi said.

"Sit tight, we're coming. Simmons has a theory of how to enter the hole. If Mack is there, we will help him as well. We'll be there soon."

A few minutes later, Leon and Bobbi had joined Coulson, May and Skye in a Quinjet, near the theater. The entire team was already armed and with their tactical equipment ready.

"Two objectives: Stop the drill and stop Whitehall and Ward" Coulson said in a determined tone, while loading his gun.

The agents were split, with Leon and Skye entering the west side, Bobbi and May the east and Coulson from the back of the theater.

"Ok Skye, there's no easy way to do it. We'll just enter and shoot, bullets will fly and all hell will broke loose. Remember well all you have learned so far. Ready, partner?" Asked Leon, leaning against a wall with his two pistols drawn.

"More ready than ever, partner." Was Skye's answer. Leon nodded and left the wall where he was leaning against and kicked one of the doors, shooting two HYDRA men. In the distance, the agents could hear more shots, which meant that the rest of the team were on the move.

Leon and Skye advanced the narrow corridors, using pillars, furniture and anything they could as cover. When they arrived at the end of a hallway that led into a large room, Leon saw a man with a machine gun, and had about a second to grab Skye and jumped on the floor with her, dodging the blast of the machine gun and seeking shelter within one of the side rooms.

Leon and Skye looked at each other, trying to devise a plan of how to take care of the machine gun man, which had an almost clear view of the corridor they would have to cross. Before they could say anything however, both heard a loud noise, followed by screams of terror and shots coming from the room, and after that, only silence.

"I'll check...you cover me. Ready?" Leon said, slipping down the corridor, which was now empty, with Skye a few meters behind. Upon entering the room where the machine gun man was, Leon first sighted a large pool of blood on the floor, followed by a trail leading to the back of the room, where they had some boxes stacked. Before Leon could do anything, the agent was surprised by a man appearing in front of him and immediately applying a punch at his chest.

Skye's eyes widened when she saw Leon flying several meters, hitting a stone pillar in the corner of the room and falling to the ground, apparently unconscious. The man continued to advance towards the agent, until he heard Skye's voice:

"Stay away from him, NOW!"

The man turned towards her and Skye could better see his features. He wore a rumpled suit and had an furious expression, with strong veins pulsing in his sweat-soaked forehead. But after he saw Skye, the man's expression calmed down and he smiled as he said:

"Daisy! Daisy, you're here!"

"Back away from him, now!" Said Skye, ignoring what the man was saying, though deep down she had an idea on who he was.

"He..? He's your friend? I thought he was HYDRA. I...I am sorry Daisy. This is not a good time, is not." The man said, moving away from Leon while Skye crouched near her partner, who gradually regained consciousness.

"Who are you? And why you call me that? "Skye asked, still with her gun pointed at the man.

"Wha? that's your name, of course. I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm so, so nervous! But look... I'm Cal. I'm your father, but you already know that. I don't know what they said about me but..." Cal was interrupted by Skye, who said with a disgusted voice:

"You are a monster. A killer who leaves a trail of bodies wherever you go. A man without principles who teams up with people like Daniel Whitehall and HYDRA!"

Cal dropped his head with a disappointed expression, but agreed with a nod:

"That's all true. But I wasn't always like this...and I don't allied myself with HYDRA! I was just using them, and now...now everything is as it should be. Stay here Daisy, I have a score to settle with Whitehall, but I'll come back to pick you up, and then we'll fulfill your destiny!" Cal said enthusiastically as he took a little old book from his pocket, leaving on a table near the exit, as he said:

"Protect yourself until I get back, Daisy. All I had to tell you is in this book if...if anything happens to me, your history…our history is in this little book. I'm sorry about your friend, but I don't think I broke anything, he will be fine soon. Stay here, I'll be right back Daisy!" And then Cal shot down the hall. Skye knew she should go after him, but Leon was not yet fully recovered, and she could not use the radio to communicate with Coulson and the others, thanks to the HYDRA jammers.

"Your father is not a great doctor, you know? Because I'm pretty sure he broke something here." Leon said with a weak smile, accepting Skye's help to stand. Gradually the agent was regaining his strength, though his ribs, already hurt by the fall in Canada, ached like hell.

As if this day could not get any worse, Leon and Skye were surprised by a HYDRA goons, coming down the hall. But before they could shoot, the three men fell dead, struck from behind by Grant Ward who entered the large room pointing his gun at Leon, as he said:

"Skye, your father sent me here to protect you until he gets back. I know you hate me, and you have every right to hate me, but I will fulfill the promise I made to you both. I will protect you, and you will fulfill your great destiny!"

Leon was still accepting Skye's support, and she used one hand to hold her partner and the other to point her gun at Ward. The trio could hear footsteps, gunfire and screaming coming from all over the theater. Seeing Skye's gun pointed to himself, Ward just shrugged:

"Look, you are smart. We are outnumbered, and they want to kill me too. We gain much more if we stand together. I'm sure agent Kennedy agrees with me." In saying this, Ward started looking around the room for a way to make a barrier to hold the room doors.

Skye looked at Leon, seeking confirmation, as the agent gently moved away from Skye's support, saying:

"You know what I think, Ward? I think you should go to hell."

On hearing Leon's words, Ward turned with the gun pointed at the agent but was surprised by Skye, who shot him three times in the belly. Ward fell to the ground, dropping his weapon and putting one hand on his bullet wound, breathing with difficulty. Leon collected his weapons from the ground and they both passed Ward, who was barely alive. Before they left the room, Skye took the notebook left by her father and said without looking back:

"Never turn your back to the enemy. You taught me that."

Leon and Skye followed the corridors of the theater to a large central hall flanked by a series of staircases, ranging from first to second floor, where the two agents were. The place had bullet holes, bodies and destruction all over. In the distance, Leon and Skye saw Whitehall ordering agent 33 and seconds later, Cal's arrival. Before a confrontation could start, the duo watched Coulson shooting down Whitehall with two well-aimed shots to the chest. The director then ran to protect himself from agent 33's retaliation. From the position they were in, Leon and Skye shot at 33, covering Coulson and making the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent fleeing in the opposite direction to protect herself.

Still on the second floor, the agents were caught off guard by Cal's reaction, who was crouched near Whitehall lifeless body:

"What did you do? You...you killed him!" The growing fury at Cal's voice was already easy to notice:

"HE WAS MINE! AND YOU KILLED HIM !" At this point, Leon and Skye was already running across the second floor hall in order to descend, fearing that Cal would attack Coulson at any second.

"And I'll do the same to you if you move! I will not let you take Skye to those tunnels, no matter what destination you think she has down there!" Coulson said, with his gun pointed at the man, who instead of answering, jumped into the director with an animal fury.

Coulson could block some of Cal's violent attacks, but the man's superhuman strenght was too much for him, who was taken to the ground while his opponent shouted:

"You have no right to take that away from me! You took my revenge, and now you want to take away my Daisy! YOU ARE NOT HER FATHER! I AM!"

Cal had managed to break Coulson's guard, and with every punch, Coulson replied and defended less and less. Leon knew he had to shoot, but he didn't want to kill Skye's father in front of her. Then he ran to the center of the walkway and jumped from the second floor, striking down Cal and rolling with him on the ground. When they arise, Cal jumped up to Leon, who managed to hold his hands, crashing against the wall.

While Leon tried to hold Cal's arm, to make sure he was not strangled by him, Skye ran down the stairs as she had never ran in her life. Skye knew Leon could not hold for long, and once she got on the first floor, the young woman shouted:

"Stop! Stop it or I'll shoot!" But Cal did not seem willing to stop, and Leon's expression betrayed not only the incredibly pressure in his arms, but probably his ribs were very close to being broken by the effort. Skye then screamed even louder:

"DAD! Stop!"

At hearing the word _"dad"_ Cal relaxed his hands and Leon loosened the grip by applying a kick to the man's chest that made him fall sitting on the floor.

"You have to finish what we started Daisy!" Cal said, rising as Leon went to check on Coulson.

"No. I will not go down there. I will not change, or transform or whatever the hell you think will happen to me." Skye said with anger in her voice.

"Why can't you see that this is a good thing, my dear?" Cal said in a calm tone. Leon noted that the man could go from calm to furious in seconds...like Jekyll and Hyde.

"Maybe the trail of bodies left on the road. I'll keep the Obelisk to get into the temple, and we'll bury HYDRA here, in this old theater, once and for all!" There was sadness and anger in Skye's voice. Still aiming her gun on Cal, she lowered near Coulson, who was badly hurt but still conscious.

"But Daisy..." Cal continued in a pleading tone.

"Get out of here...go away or I swear to God I'll put a bullet in your head!" Skye shouted, tears starting to roll down her face. Leon was concerned that Cal would get violent again, and already had his hand on his holster. He'll not hesitate to shoot him this time. But to his surprise, the man simply took two steps back, as he said:

"It's ok. I'll go. But I'll be waiting for you, because after the change, no one will understand you. They will be afraid of you. But I'm your father, and I will always love you, Daisy." And with that, Cal simply turned and left the room.

By the time Skye could actually see Coulson's wounds, the girl finally gave in to tears, dropping her weapon and holding the director's hand while the other held the firm on Leon's:

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I couldn't kill him! I wanted...I tried to, but I couldn't! I'm so sorry!" Even weak and injured, Coulson rested his hand on Skye's face, while Leon told her:

"Don't apologize! No one should go through this. No one is ready to make a decision like that."

"But you are both hurt, and it's my fault. But I'll fix that. I'll do it for you, I will! I'll find the Obelisk and stop the drill. Leon, you're hurt. Stay here with DC. I'll fix all that, I promise!" When she finished speaking, Skye dropped both hands, grabbed her gun and left without looking back.

"Leon...you have to stop her! You cannot let her go there…" murmured Coulson. Leon knew he should not leave Skye go alone, but he was concerned about leaving the director helpless to the HYDRA the men who were still in the building. Before he could say anything, Leon heard the voice of Bobbi's voice by the communicators:

"Leon? Leon! We restored comms!"

"Bobbi! I need you to send someone to my position. The director is hurt!" Leon said, with urgency in his voice.

"May is close to you, she'll get where you are in no time. Now that comms are online, I'll come down and join her. Fitz-Simmons and Tripp are putting explosives in the tunnels now. Stay there and wait for both of us." Bobbi said.

"I can't. Skye is going after the obelisk alone. I have to go after her. Phil is ok for now, but come quickly, please." When he finished talking, Leon turned to Coulson, who managed to sit down with difficulty.

"I'll bring her back Phil, I promise. Don't die on me here, all right?" Leon said as he handed one of his twin handguns to Coulson, who replied:

"I'll be fine Leon. Now go, you don't have much time!"

On hearing Coulson's words, Leon rose and ran in the direction Skye followed before. Despite the pain on his ribs, the agent was running as fast as he could. Somehow, he could not shake the feeling that day would still get much worse, as if something very bad was about to happen.

 ** _"I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. College is kinda takin' some time. But i'll try to post the next one quicker this time. I'm sorry about any grammatical mistakes, and a big THANK YOU to everyone who's following and reading this story._**  
 ** _Til' the next chapter!_**  
 ** _Cheers!"_**


	13. Sacrifice

Skye had found the underground path leading towards the plasma drill. The place was dark, lit only by the greenish light of the machinery. As soon as she saw the big drill, the agent was surprised by three HYDRA goons, who opened fire towards her. Skye rolled to one side, taking cover behind an old boiler while answered with gunfire of her own.

Skye quickly aimed at one of them, firing at the man's chest as she returned to her cover to protect herself from the shots of the other two men. When her gun clicked empty, out of bullets, Skye put her hand on her belt, hoping to find another ammo magazine, but there was none.

"Shit…" thought the agent, but before she could draw a new plan, Skye heard two shots fired and the sound of two bodies falling. When she lifted her head, the agent saw Leon with his own pistol in hand.

"What are you doing here? You're injured... you should be up there with DC! I can take care of it this!" Skye said, in a concerned tone, approaching Leon who responded:

"May and the others will take care of him. Phil is a badass, he'll be fine. My place is here, where the fun happens." Leon smiled, trying to mask the pain he felt on his ribs.

"And I tought that ol'sweet me had something to do with it." Skye said, also smiling, and although she was concerned, a part of her was grateful to her partner, to be there with her.

As they approached the hole made by the drill, the agents noticed that the box where the obelisk was probably being carried was empty.

"Maybe there's HYDRA men in the tunnel, trying to use the obelisk?" Skye asked, crouching near the hole, trying to see something in the dark.

"I find it hard to believe. The Obelisk was too important to these common soldiers to use it. It would probably be someone like Whitehall that would be down there right now. But he's dead now so…"

Leon said, turning on the small light in his tactical vest, a gesture repeated by Skye.

"Maybe someone has stole it?" Continued Leon, who had his answer when her partner cried:

"Raina! She was here! She was interested in the Obelisk, and believed in all that crazy predestined future stuff that Cal was babbling about!"

"I don't know what happens when the Obelisk is used in the temple. Regardless of who is downstairs, we have to stop it. And we have little time. Soon, Tripp and the others will blow this place up. Let's go down." Finished Leon.

The two agents used a small elevator, installed in the hole, and soon they were in the a underground passageway, illuminated only by the lights of their vests. Leon heard Fitz's voice on the radio:

"Kennedy, Skye, you have 10 minutes until this place explodes. You have to go back!"

"Negative Fitz. And if Raina activate the Obelisk before that? We don't know what can happen. This can put the entire city of San Juan in danger!" Leon said, continuing to advance, while Tripp was speaking:

"I think we cannot risk it, right? I'll go down, you may need reinforcements. Moreover, if Mack is down there, I can help carry him."

Leon thought about trying to convince Tripp to not to follow them, but he knew it would not happen, so the agent just said:

"Roger. We will continue. But as a precaution, Fitz and Jemma should evacuate now."

"OK. I'll defuse the bombs and move on to your position. I don't want to risk being buried alive while I make my grand entrance. Tripp out." Said the agent.

After advancing a few more corridors, Leon and Skye ran into Mack, who stood like a statue, blocking one of the passages.

"Mack! You're alive!" Skye was about to approach him, but Leon put one hand on her shoulder, causing the agent to stop walking. Mack did not react to Skye's presence, but as soon as his eyes met Leon's, his expression changed from static to furious and he rushed towards the agent, who took moved Skye out of the way and dodged the punch.

Mack tried to hit Leon again with another punch, but the agent crouched, holding Mack's arm and hitting a punch at his stomach and a kick at his face, causing him to stagger backwards. Leon realized that, for some reason, Mack had ignored Skye until that moment and then said:

"Go Skye! I'll hold Mack! You have to stop the activating of the Obelisk!"

"You're hurt! You cannot fight him alone!" Skye said, watching Leon dodge another rush from Mack, who punched so hard that tore a piece of rock from the wall.

"Tripp is coming. Skye, trust me, I've been through worse, now GO!" Leon yelled, while continuing to dodge every attack. Leon knew that if Mack managed to hit him, he would been in trouble. Not only for the super strength of his opponent but by his own injuries.

"You're not allowed to die! Hang on Leon...I'll be back!"

Mack continued to attack, like an angry animal. Each punch pulled pieces of rock from the walls, and when Leon had to defend from one of those punches with his arm, he felt his body shudder, falling on the ground, with his left hand on one of his ribs while the other pointed his gun at Mack:

"Come on man…don't make me do this…"

Before Leon could make his decision, Tripp ran into the room as he jumped and kicked Mack's chest with both feet, throwing the man away and falling to the ground, next to Leon, as in a wrestling stunt. Tripp rose, extending a hand to Leon, who accepted while Tripp asked:

"Where's Skye?"

"She was after Raina. I had to stay here to fend off Mack. But I'm not sure how we'll do this without seriously hurt him." Leon said.

"I'll do it. You go after Skye." Tripp said, as they both watched Mack rise.

"Are you nuts? You cannot fight him on your own!" While Leon spoke, Mack was preparing to strike again.

"But I can stall him until Bobbi and the others arrive! You're not in condition to fight, and Skye's alone in there! Go after her!" Tripp spoke, as he moved in Mack's direction punching him in the face before he could react.

Leon didn't wanted to leave Tripp alone, but the truth is that he was right. Leon's entire body was aching and he would not be able to help a lot in those conditions, so with a nod to Tripp, Leon bolted towards the passageway.

After a few more corridors, Leon saw Skye and Raina, standing in front of a ceremonial table, where the Obelisk was floating in midair. Leon approached Skye, pointing his gun at Raina.

"I don' t know what you started here, but make it stop, now!" Leon said, aiming with one hand while the other was still in his ribs.

"There is no way to stop it, agent Kennedy! Now, let's see which of us is worthy a new life!" Raina laughed at the time that the obelisk had opened, revealing a purple crystal inside. After this, the artifact slowly began to release a dense smoke.

"Oh no...damn, NO!" Said a frightened Skye.

When the agent noticed what the smoke was, Skye pushed her partner to the ground with all her might, causing Leon to fall by the altar steps, getting away from the smoke that engulfed the center of the room, obscuring the man's view.

"SKYE!" The smoke continued to grow and expand. Leon knew that it would soon come to him, so he raised his gun and tried to focus, managing to see the faint glow of the crystal's light shinning through the smoke. His hand was shaking due to pain and fatigue, but the agent knew he didn't had much time. Using all his concentration, Leon took aim at the glare, and for a few seconds he could control his trembling hand, and that was when he fired his gun.

When the bullet hit the crystal, it shattered and burst, scattering fragments all across the room, as the smoke seemed to dissipate immediately, as if it's integrity was tied up to the crystal's.

Leon ran toward the altar, but his heart seemed to have been ripped from his chest, as he saw Skye (and Raina) turned into stone statues. The agent approached, touching Skye's face, feeling the coldness under his fingers as he murmured:

"Skye…no, no, God..don't let it end like this…" It was at this moment that Leon felt the ground shaking under his feet, like an earthquake and looking at Skye, the agent noticed small cracks, as if the statue was shattering. But instead of breaking apart, under the cracks Leon could see Skye's skin. And suddenly the earth shook again, much harder than before. While Leon was holding at the table, for balance, he watched as Skye's statue imploded, revealing the young woman alive underneath. As if the stone layers had just coated her skin.

Realizing that they were both alive, the two hugged hard, for almost a minute, until Leon spoke, gently wiping the tears that started to rolling down in Skye's face:

"Don't ever scare me like that again...my God, Skye, I thought I had lost you!" She was about to answer, but the tremors intensified and the pair watched Tripp and Bobbi's arrival, both carrying a unconscious Mack:

"The quake is getting worse, we have to evacuate now!" Said Bobbi urgently.

Skye helped Leon, with shoulder support and they began to run out of the underground passageway. Leon noticed that Raina's statue had also broken and there was no sign of her there. The agent also didn't quite understand why Skye was still alive, but whatever the answer was, it would have to wait. The important thing was that they were all alive to fight another day, and Leon knew this fight was still far from over.

 **24 hours later – Playground**

Leon awoke suddenly, blinking his eyes several times until he realized that he was in the Playground's infirmary. His mission injuries were three broken ribs, and other minor cuts and bruises. Leon touched the bandaged area in his ribs and sighed, feeling a slight pain. When he looked to his side, the agent noticed Bobbi sleeping in a chair next to his bed, with a book on her lap. Although there was no apparent injury, Bobbi's expression was pure exhaustion. Still, Leon could still say she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The agent stood up and took his blanket, gently laying it on Bobbi as he kissed her forehead. After that, he crossed the hall and went to the quarantine area, where he found Coulson sitting in a chair and Skye (effectively within the quarantine area) in a transparent glass room. Skye's exposure to the gas and the fact that the agent has turned into a stone statue deemed the quarantine necessary, at least until some tests could confirm that Skye was really fine.

"We're kinda the Midnight Club huh? Or the 3AM club, perhaps?" Leon said, sitting next to Coulson, while Skye replied:

"You should be resting, Leon. You're all beaten up."

"Skye's right." Coulson said, with a smile.

"We should all be resting, and yet, it's 3:30 am and we're still awake." Leon said, as he smiled: "And you were very "beaten up" the last time I saw you, Phil. The important thing is that we are all fine...or as close as we can be, considering the situation."

Leon's expression changed to a more serious one, when the agent asked:

"Any news on the cause of the earthquake? Or Raina's location?"

"We believe the Obelisk caused the shaking. Maybe if you hadn't destroyed it, would have been much worse. About Raina, a team will be sent tomorrow to investigate, not only Raina position, but also to research and clear up the place. Simmons and May will be in charge of it. After learning all we can, we blow that place, burying the city under the sea." Coulson said, crossing his arms.

"How long I'll be stuck in here? Mack is out of quarantine already." Skye said, in a annoyed tone, getting up out of her bed and walking around the small room.

"He was not exposed to the mist like you. And whatever had taken control of his mind, was gone when Leon destroyed the Obelisk. He's still kinda shaked up, but he'll be fine." Coulson answered.

"It's never easy to recover from something like that. You feel invaded, betrayed by your own body. That's what I felt when I was infected with the Las Plagas. When I felt the living parasite in my bloodstream, or when your actions aren't your own. It's not a pleasant sensation" Leon said.

Coulson nodded and put a hand on Leon's shoulder, as he said:

"I think you should talk to him in the morning. He may need your experience... and a friend. I'll try to get some sleep. You two should do the same."

Coulson smiled as he left the room. Skye sat on the floor, leaning against the glass wall that surrounded the quarantine room and Leon followed her, sitting on the other side of the glass, standing shoulder to shoulder with her, separated by the wall.

"You saved my life today Skye. I knew you would return the favor" Leon smiled, putting his fist pressed against the glass, and Skye followed the gesture, as she said:

"And you saved us all by destroying the crystal. So I'm still owing you, right?" Skye laughed as she opened her hand, touching the glass and this time it was Leon who followed her gesture, as he answered:

"I'm your partner…"

"You're more than that. I know we don't know each other for so long, but I...I feel like I can trust you or I could tell you anything. It feels like you're the older brother I never had." Skye said, leaning her head against the glass, unable look into Leon's face. The agent had never seen Skye embarrassed or shy before, but he just smiled, tapping lightly on the glass, drawing Skye's attention, who finally looked at him as he spoke:

"I already have a younger sister, but I wouldn't mind to have another. Specially if she's amazing as you."

"I'm not amazing..." Skye said, laughing, with a slight blush on her cheeks, but Leon simply replied:

"Someone who was willing to sacrifice her own life to save another person like that, cannot be less than amazing."

"That makes you amazing too, smartass. Since Raccoon City you've been doin' this." Skye said, raising an eyebrow.

"I never said I wasn't! We're both amazing and awesome people, indeed." Leon smiled and the two sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company for a few minutes until Skye asked:

"Today was a win…right?"

"Well...we're all alive, we prevented a disaster, Whitehall is dead. The main head of HYDRA fell, and while they're crawling, looking for another…"

"We'll crush them, once and for all." Completed Skye, in a confident tone.

Even tired, bruised and with some important questions on their heads ( _for example, what happened to Raina, Cal, agent 33 and Ward, whose body was missing in the theater, or the effects of the fog on Skye's body),_ the two agents still considered the Battle of San Juan an important victory for S.H.I.E.L.D. It was time their most important mission so far: Scrub HYDRA from the face of the Earth.


	14. You're different now

**Playground**

It was 8am and Leon was in the Playground's gym. The agent had been taken Jemma's recovery schedule very seriously. He rested for two days and his ribs was healing nicely, so Leon decided to train a little bit. Even though killing Whitehall was a major blow on HYDRA's foundation, the battle was far from over. Leon started slowly, throwing a few light punches on the sand bag. He tried some kicks and felt no pain, then decided to increase the pace, trying a more daring kick. The agent instantly felt the pain in his ribs coming back and stopped for a second, closing his eyes. He then decided to continue with light blows. Leon wanted to resume normal training, but he knew it was not smart to abuse during his recovery.

A few minutes passed before Leon heard Bobbi's slightly worried voice:

"Agent Kennedy, what you think you're doing?"

Leon smiled, shrugging as he turned, heading out in the woman's direction:

"Nothing...just seeing if the sandbags were well hung, you know? Imagine you or May training here and all of sudden the sandbag burst open and you take a sand bath? Not cool. But I already checked. They are fine and safe!"

Bobbi nodded, smiling as she hugged Leon, touching their foreheads:

"You're so cute when you're cynical like this...You could have come with a better excuse."

"For your information, I'm cute all the time…"

Leon laughed, stealing a kiss from Bobbi, who said with a smile:

"I know...but no gym today. I want you to fully recover, really. Simmons will be back from San Juan today, and then she'll be able to look at those ribs. Until then, find something else to do. Can you do that...for me?"

Bobbi gently slid her fingers over the injured area in Leon's body. The agent smiled as he said:

"Fine…for you, I can do anything. Always."

Bobbi grinned and the two kissed for a few seconds, and then followed the playground 's halls, hand in hand until the quarantine area, where Bobbi was going to bring some things to Skye, such as magazines and electronic gadgets for her to pass the time. Leon went to the garage, where he found Mack and Fitz.

Leon joined the two and noticing that Fitz seemed lost, looking at an dismantled electronic equipment on the table, he asked:

"What is this?"

"It's Skye's biometric watch, which broke during the collapse. It registers heart rate, body temperature and other things. Yours was intact, Kennedy. But Skye's got damaged... probably by the time she..." And then Fitz stopped for a few seconds before finishing:

"You know…you was there with her…"

Leon nodded, and both turned towards Mack, who said:

"Can you fix it? Perhaps, the watch's analysis can help us understand what happened to her on the temple. I mean...I'm glad that she's alive and well, but it's the first time it happens. We have to find out why."

"I'm trying to...but I'm struggling. My head is not that good today." Was Fitz answer, dropping the equipment in a frustrated manner.

"I'll go get my electronics kit to help you. Keep your hands busy helps when you're trying to clear your head. Wanna help, Leon?" Mack asked, while opening one of the compartments in the garage, picking up a small electronics kit.

"I'm not good with these things as you two. But I can stay here as moral support. Bobbi isn't letting me do my training routine." Leon said in a annoyed way, which made Mack laugh and even Fitz smile a little bit.

"Speaking of head. How are yours, Mack?" Leon asked, referring to what happened in San Juan.

"We've talked about this...I cannot describe. It makes no difference to bring that up. " Mack answered, somewhat sharply.

"We just want to help Mack..." Leon began and his sentence was completed by Fitz:

"We know what you've been through, we can help."

"You don't understand! You don't know what it is, to losing control of your own body and watch helplessly as you try to hurt the people you care about!" Mack said somewhat loudly.

"I know exactly how it is. And I've seen it several times. More than I would like, to be honest. I'm glad it was different with you, from the other times I had to pull the trigger." Leon replied in a calm manner.

"I'm sorry...you two. I'm just a little stressed today" Mack sounded really sorry about his outburst, and both Leon and Fitz smiled while replying:

"No problem." Fitz

"Relax, Mack. It's fine." And Leon

The three talked some more time, until May appeared in the garage, asking the three of them to gather in the quarantine area for a meeting.

Coulson had gathered the team and explained that his plan was to use the already recovered Bakshi, ( _who was in the same cell Ward was before_.) to reach the other HYDRA's commanders. They would forge a prisoner exchange with the Army and a S.H.I.E.L.D agent would pose as a traitor and pretend to help Bakshi escape, hoping he would lead them to HYDRA's remnants.

Bobbi was the first to show concern for the plan's boldness:

"Using Bakshi this way, can be a dangerous plan, sir."

Coulson nodded, but continued anyway:

"I know. But we have to take advantage of the fact that HYDRA has no leadership now. Something that'll probably not last. This could be our only chance to end this."

"This leaves us vulnerable." Bobbi insisted, crossing her arms as she leaned back on a table.

"But it gives us a chance to end HYDRA once and for all. I'm in." Leon said, next to Bobbi, who just shook her head in disbelief.

"Responsible, aren't you?" Everyone turned to see Mack, speaking in a low, ironic tone.

"Anything to say, Agent Mackenzie?" Asked Coulson.

"Plenty, but I prefer to keep it to myself." It was the mechanic's response, turning his back on the team.

"If you really have something to say, the time is now." Leon said.

"Give him a break, Kennedy. We are all stressed, and our last mission was problematic, especially for Mack, but HYDRA forced our hand…" May had started, but was interrupted by Mack, this time louder, which scared Fitz and Skye, both just watching from the back row.

"They forced our hand? You gotta be kidding me…"

"Calm down, Mack..." interfered Bobbi, but was interrupted by Coulson:

"HYDRA forced our hand several times, but we…" But Mack interrupted Coulson again, aggressively.

"We handed them the city plans when they hacked our damn plane! We let them take Raina, one of the few people who knew how to use that thing! If you and Skye were not so obsessed with this alien shit, neither they nor we would know where the city was located, and all of this would be avoided!"

"Great plan, we should had left the Goddess of Fortune handle the world's problems. Exactly what S.H.I.E.L.D standing for, right Mack?" Leon said, increasing the volume of his voice and approaching Mack and Coulson, with Bobbi following behind him trying to maintain her voice at normal level:

"Guys, we have to calm down…"

"What you wanted, Mack? Blow our plane out of the sky, to ensure the safety of our intel? I shouldn't have to ask any of you to save our own people." Coulson answered, and Mack's response was indignant:

"Only some of us, because if I remember well, your plan was to order Leon to save only Skye in that plane! And after this, your grand plan was to send the guy with smashed ribs to save Skye in that hellhole! And you never ask! You only give orders, no matter how battered and broken we are."

"Mack, fall in line!" May said, also losing her usual calm.

"Our plan is to stop HYDRA! And we're doing it, Whitehall is dead, we are doing our damn job!" Leon shouted.

"We aren't doing anything! We dropped an alien curse on this planet! We could all had died down there Leon! You could have traded your life for hers!" Said Mack, pointing to Skye in the quarantine room.

"And I would've done it again! For Skye, for you, for anyone in this room! You said we shouldn't have done anything about the alien stuff? Never forget that the only thing necessary for evil to triumph, is for good men do nothing." said Leon, who was interrupted by Coulson:

"Enough! True, we are dealing with forces we don't know. But HYDRA, I know. Be ready at dawn, and anyone who has something against our goal, the exit door is open." And Coulson left without saying a word, and slowly the rest of the team left the room.

The next morning Coulson put his plan into practice. Jemma's evaluation was that Leon still need at least two days of rest, so Tripp would take the traitor's role, taking advantage of his connection to Garrett. Leon protested, but Coulson was firm in his decision.

Without much to do and with Bobbi on the field, taking care of tracking Tripp and Bakshi, Leon went to the quarantine area, to keep Skye company. They talked for a while, until Jemma's arrival with one of the scientists, who took a sample of Skye's blood. The scientist began to tell about the meeting she had with Raina, the day before:

"She was unrecognizable. Practically a monster. She killed two of our scientists with her bare hands. I shot her a few times, but to no avail. I got some tissue and blood samples, at least."

"And what were the results of it?" Leon asked.

"Her DNA was not only rearranged by the mutation. It has extra macromolecules! This should not be even possible." Said Jemma.

"And that's…amazing?!" Leon said, unsure.

"It's horrific! We need to make sure that you are not contaminated or infected in any way, Skye!"

"I'm not changed, or anything. What's the worst that could happen?" Skye asked, nervous.

"An epidemic. And it would be my fault! I was so curious about all this unearthly biology! I was hoping I could understand it, control it. What I should have done was to try to terminate it! Erase it from the face of the earth."

"But...you helped so many people with powers, Jemma! It's part of the world we live in!" Skye said, even more insecure. And in a certain way, Skye's reaction was very strange to Leon.

"Skye, this is a plague! It only brings death! It's all the same...alien biology, T-Virus G-Virus. I'm sure you understand, Leon." Jemma said, turning to Leon.

"Not always. I mean, we have the Avengers, for example. They all have powers." Was the agent's answer.

"They would not be necessary if we weren't playing God with all these things! The men Raina killed, my friends, they were torn apart! And Raccoon City, Tall Oaks, Kijuju, Lanshiang? When all of this will stop? We have to stop this...we have to exterminate all these plagues forever." It was the Jemma's response, in a tone that mixed certainty and despair. But soon her voice calmed as she said:

"I will analyze and compare the samples we took from you, with your blood from before, just to make sure you're ok." And then Jemma left, leaving Leon and Skye perplexed by her sudden change in behavior.

Some time later, Leon was in Coulson's office, along with May and Jemma, when Mack entered. The three agents stood up to leave, but Mack waved negatively with his head and approached the table, looking at the four as he said:

"Sir, I...wanted to apologize for my lack of control earlier. It was uncalled for."

Coulson just smiled and nodded while Mack continued:

"I actually wanted to apologize to all of you. I have trouble dealing with anger sometimes. And after being dominated by that thing..."

"Okay Mack. These things happen sometimes, don't worry." Leon said.

"I hope I haven't lost the chance to work on Lola one day. It is any mechanic's dream." Mack said smiling, as Coulson replied:

"After that R.C model you made to me, I'm considering it. Just don't know how to make her fly…"

"Uh...it doesn't fly…yet." Mack said smiling and left the room, saying he would be working in the garage.

After he left, Jemma began to speak:

"Sir, I asked for this meeting because I want to express myself about Raina's capture. You asked to capture her alive, right?"

"As always." May said.

"I think this is not advisable. This might be some kind of contagion, maybe even a plague or virus that was released when the obelisk was triggered. Viruses and plagues must be studied, yes. But at some point they must be eradicated." Jemma spoke in a cold way.

"Are you suggesting that we put Raina down, agent Simmons?" May asked, with a serious expression.

"No...I mean... I'm just saying that, if you need to, don't hesitate. You agree with me, right Leon? You've seen it happen multiple times. There's no turning back after this."

Leon sighed, crossing his arms and positively shaking his head as he returned his gaze to Coulson and May before answering:

"With BOW's I would say without second thought that extermination is the best option. But with Raina, I just don't know. We don't have a clue of what she became, and to battle something like that, we need to understand it first. Plus, BOW's doesn't have consciousness, they act based in instinct, like a wild animal. That's why they're weapons. There's no proof that indicates that Raina is acting like that. In fact, we don't know anything about what happened to her, and i think we should try to uncover that first."

Coulson pondered for a few seconds and exchanged glances with May before answering:

"I'll take your concerns in consideration. Thank you, agents."

Before they could answer, Fitz entered the room, saying:

"Kennedy! I looked for you everywhere...I need to talk to you about something…"

Leon nodded and left the room along with Fitz, and it was then that the agent realized that the engineer looked pretty shaken:

"What happened, Fitz?"

"It's about Skye. But before I tell you, I want you to promise me you'll protect her, no matter from who, and no matter why."

"What are you talking about, Fitz?" Leon asked, crossing his arms with a serious expression.

"Promise me! You're the only one I can trust with this. The only one I can trust that'll have the strength to protect her, if things go wrong! Promise me!"

Fitz's expression was serious. Leon had never seen the young man like that, so the agent replied in the same serious and confident manner:

"I promise."

"Good! Now come with me." Fitz said as they both went to the quarantine room, and Leon saw Fitz locking the door upon entering. Skye was lying on her bed, but was not asleep, and the young woman also noticed Fitz's serious expression, and asked:

"Something wrong?"

"You tell me." Fitz then took out Skye's biometric watch, the same he was trying to fix earlier, while Leon approached him, leaning in the quarantine's wall. Fitz then continued:

"I fixed your biometric watch, and I could retrieve the data from your vital signs at the time of the temple's collapse. Your heart rate was at 300bpm..."

"That's...really fast." Skye said apprehensively.

"No...that's inhuman." Fitz said, then continued: "At first I thought the data was wrong, But after I analyzed this, and the way...Leon described how you escaped unharmed..."

"What are you implying, Fitz?" Leon asked, approaching the scientist, but before he could get an answer, the agent realized that the objects in the room began to shake, just as in the temple.

"Skye...it was you who caused the destruction. It was you..."

"No, no, no...that's impossible and you know it, Fitz!" Skye's eyes was already filled with tears.

"Raina was not the only one who changed in there...and your DNA results will prove it!" Fitz continued while Skye's cry was already audible.

"No...no...Leon...I didn't do anything! Leon...please..." Skye turned to look at her partner, who analyzed her with an expression of concern, which looked even more desperate to Skye, who covered her ears, letting out a scream that was a mixture of sadness and despair, while the lights in the quarantine room shattered, scattering pieces of glass in all directions.

When the lights went out, Fitz ran out of the room and Leon entered immediately in the quarantine zone, taking Skye in his arms as he spoke to her, who was crying in a desperate way:

"Calm down Skye! No matter what he said, no matter what happened. I'm here, I'm on your side and I will not abandon you. I promise! But you have to calm down...got it?"

Leon's embrace and words seemed to calm Skye, who stopped her cry, still in Leon's arms, not wanting to let go. The agent smiled, wiping her tears and kissing her forehead while saying:

"Everything will be okay, I promise."

By the time Leon finished his sentence, Jemma and May entered the room and both were surprised to see Leon inside the quarantine zone, embraced with Skye.

"Leon! You cannot be there! What's gotten into you!" Exclaimed Jemma, with a worried expression. But before Leon or Skye could make an excuse, Fitz ran into the room with a tablet in his hand, and said with a nervous smile:

"Kennedy! You should had waited for me to double check Skye's results! Anyway, her DNA is the same as before. She's cleared."

Leon smiled, trying to disguise his relief as he answered:

"I trust our scientists. If the tests says that Skye's fine, then she's fine. You're just being very cautious. Besides, she needed a hug."

Skye smiled, and even without understanding what was going on, tried to follow the lead, resting her head Leon's shoulder as she spoke:

"I really needed a hug…"

"Thank God!" Jemma said happily, while May added with a rare smile:

"I'll tell Coulson. He can use the good news."

After May and Jemma left the room, Fitz's expression returned to a concerned one, while Leon asked:

"You switched the results, right? Changed Skye's new DNA result for her old one. That's why you ran out of the room. Skye's results are the same as Raina's, right?"

"Yeah. But until everyone here calm down, we'd better keep it to ourselves. I mean, you see the way Simmons and Mack are acting...I, I think we should keep this between us. Kennedy…Leon…I told you this, because I know you will keep Skye safe. You have to!"

Hearing Fitz's words, Skye collapsed again, returning to cry as she buried her head on Leon's shoulder as she spoke between sobs:

"It's all my fault...I could have stopped her...and our scientists died...and there's all this contagion thing! It's my fault!"

"Don't say that, Skye. You know it's not your fault, partner." Leon said, stroking Skye's hair, as he held her stronger.

"Fitz's right, there's something very wrong with me! I'm a monster..."

Leon nodded to Fitz, who approached them, and Skye embraced him too, crying as she clung to her two friends.

"You're not a monster, Skye. You're just different now. And there's nothing wrong with that."

Fitz said, caressing Skye's back, who was beginning to calm down. Leon then made his partner look at him, before speaking:

"It doesn't matter, what happened down there. It's not our DNA that says who we are. It's what we do. You're still the same old Skye, you are an angent of S.H.I.E.L.D and more importantly. you're not alone. We're with you and we'll get through this together. You can be sure of that."

The three continued like that for several minutes, and although Leon had not been genuinely surprised by the Skye's tests results ( _after all, his mind was looking for a rational reason for her to have survived the exposure to the obelisk's smoke_ ), the agent knew that his companions could turn against her. Leon spent most of the past 16 years fighting monsters, recognizing, studying and eliminating monsters. And he knew enough to be sure that Skye was not a monster, and from that moment on, the agent reaffirmed to himself his vow to Fitz: If the others would turn against her, he would protect Skye, against everything and everyone.


	15. Asgardian Problems

**Playground – Infirmary**

Leon was at the infirmary, where Jemma would check his ribs. If he was 100% ok, he could get back to the field right away. Leon sat on the infirmary's bed and Jemma asked him to remove his shirt. The scientist then pressed several points that were hurt before, asking if he was feeling any pain. Leon's response was negative. After the scientist examined his scans, Jemma said he was finally released to return to the field. After Leon got his shirt back on, the scientist said:

"Leon, why you have been so cautious about Raina? I thought of all the people here in S.H.I.E.L.D, you would understand what I mean. You spent great part of your life wiping out things like her!"

The agent looked Jemma for a few seconds, scratching his chin, before answering:

"It's to have spent most of my life doing this, that i got this approach. We don't know what Raina has become. I know how you feel about the scientists she killed. But we don't know how mentally stable Raina is now, we have to be careful about that."

Leon was interrupted by the scientist, in a slightly indignant voice:

"She's a monster! Almost a B.O.W, I would say...if the obelisk was not extra-terrestrial."

"Things aren't always black and white. Let me tell you a story: In 2002 I received the mission to capture the leader of the Sacred Snakes cartel, Javier Hidalgo. The man owned a huge drug network, that supplied several countries in South America. When Umbrella's viruses and B.O.W's began to be sold on the black market, Javier was one of the buyers. Somehow he knew of my arrival at the local village and released both the T-virus, infecting residents, as biological weapons in order to prevent my progress. When I infiltrated his complex, I discovered one of the reasons for Javier to be messing with this kind of material. His daughter, Manuela Hidalgo, had been diagnosed with a terminal illness. Javier then tried to use the T-Veronica virus to cure it."

Jemma's eyes narrowed, and she thought for a few seconds before saying:

"In short-term, the T-Veronica would cure her llness, but her body would be assimilated by the virus. That's why Alexia Ashford was frozen for 15 years, isn't? It was to give the virus time to be fully assimilated by her DNA, and not the opposite. "

Leon shook his head positively, before continuing:

"Yes. But Javier didn't know that. The solution found by his doctors to prevent Manuela's organs deterioration, was repeated transplants from time to time. And for that, Javier kidnapped girls of his own village in order to transplant their organs for Manuela."

Jemma covered her mouth with both hands, muttering:

"But...how horrible! How many...how many girls...?"

"Many. And when Manuela found out, she tried to escape, this was how I found her and discovered the truth. When we cornered Javier, the man gave up and became infected, turning into a creature...that was probably the height of a three-story building. There was a moment when me and my partner were trapped, and it was at this time that Manuela decided to risk her life, and used the skills given to her by the T-Veronica to help us."

Jemma lifted a finger and Leon watched as her said:

"If I remember correctly, the main ability of this virus was the fiery blood, right?"

Leon smiled slightly before continuing:

"Very well. The T-Veronica has other skills, but at that point, the flammable blood was the only one that Manuela had. And thanks to her help, we eliminated Javier. Then we took Manuela to the US and she was placed under government care. She also received the transplants, for a few more years, but this time, by legal means. After that, even with her skills, you could say that Manuela is a B.O.W, Jemma?"

The scientist was silent for a few seconds, staring at one of the walls, as if reflecting. Leon then continued:

"I'm not saying that Raina isn't gonna pay for what she did. She will. But we need to understand the situation first. Because if we sort all people with skills in the same way, we're being unfair to the ones who fought for us. To Sherry...the girl that I saved in Raccoon City..." Leon stopped talking for a moment and Jemma met his gaze, continuing his words:

"She also has powers, right? I read about her case. Even with after she was treated with the serum, the G-Virus modified her DNA, basically giving her a regeneration level greater than any of us. A literal healing factor..."

"Exact. You know what I mean, Jemma? Each case is unique. And we have to understand this one. We have to know what we are facing." Leon completed.

"I know...it's that after all that happened to Mack and my colleagues. I had not been able to absorb it all...I don't know what to think. And that's a scientist's biggest nightmare." Jemma ran a hand through her hair, then rested her chin in her hands with a sad expression.

"Everything will get better, Jemma. We've been through the worst times, and came back stronger. It will not be different this time, I'm sure." Leon said. As he rose from the bed, he saw Jemma's shy smile:

"I think I'm beginning to understand what Skye sees in you, agent Kennedy. Your confidence is really admirable!"

Leon smiled, raising one of his eyebrows as he answered:

"And besides that, I have a wonderful personality and an echanting smile." Leon said jokingly and they were still laughing when May came into the ward, warning them to come to the briefing room. S.H.I.E.L.D had a mission in Portugal.

 **Faro, Portugal**

Coulson, May and Leon entered Faro's Police Station building, and as soon as they saw the police chief, Coulson was saying:

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"The Prime Minister said that we should keep an eye on this crazy lady until you get here, and that's what we did. And take her sword in the evidence room before you go, agents." The man said, smiling.

It was the first time that Leon came face to face with someone coming from Asgard. And the person in question was Lady Sif, a warrior and Thor's friend, which made her an unofficial S.H.I.E.L.D ally. Unfortunately, the reports passed by the Portuguese police said the woman was amnesic. Sif was idly, with a serious and worried expression, and definitely didn't seem to recognize Coulson and May, whom she had seen on other occasions.

"You really don't remember me? Son of Coul? We worked together." Coulson approached her, showing a picture of them in the Bus, taken last year.

Sif's expression relaxed a little as she replied:

"I apologize. I really do not remember you. In fact, I do not remember almost anything. I know I'm from Asgard, but I do not remember my home there. I do not know why I'm here in Midgard ( _Earth_ ) and why I have these leather hides instead of my armor ( _referring to the jacket and jeans she was wearing_ )."

May walked away to answer the phone while Leon returned from the evidence room, with Sif's sword in hand, as he spoke:

"We'll find the answers, you bet. My name is Leon. Nice to meet you."

When the two shook hands, Sif said, while analyzing Leon from top to bottom:

"Enchanted. You have the posture of a warrior. You're a warrior, right?"

"He is. And a very good one. Come here, Skye sent us a clue." Said May, in the same emotionless tone as always, although Leon has been genuinely surprised by the praise.

When the three approached, May started a video that had spread over the Internet. It showed the fight between Sif and an unknown man, who also seemed to have the same kind of superhuman strength of the asgardian lady.

"It's me! But I do not remember it. I am a decent fighter, apparently." Commented Sif.

"And he can hold himself against you, which is impressive." Completed May.

"Last time you was here, was to capture a fugitive from Asgard. Is that the case now? It would explain the super strength." Coulson said.

"He is good and dangerous. His fighting style is very refined and brutal. It is a rare combination" Leon pointed out, while paused the video and pointed to the man's hand:

"He also has this mysterious weapon. It's too small to be an mace. It doesn't suit his brutal fighting style. It must have another purpose."

After Leon's words, the video showed the man hitting Sif in the belly with his weapon, who made a noise like a gunshot and knocked the asgardian out.

"This weapon knocked you out. It's probably very powerful." commented Coulson, before continuing: "We know you're hunting him, but what he's after?"

 **The Bus**

Coulson, Skye, Jemma, Fitz, Leon and Sif were gathered around a table, to decide the next step regarding the investigation of the asgardian's case. Jemma opened a holographic screen, showing the fighting video again, but this time from a new angle, as she spoke:

"We found other videos of the fight, and we analyzed frame by frame, until we notice this:"

Zooming in the scene where Sif cut the man with her sword, the agents observed some kind of spark and a liquid that could be blood coming from the man's hand.

"It may be blood, but we cannot be sure just from a video." Fitz said. Coulson then began distributing the tasks:

"As soon as we land, Fitz, Tripp and Mack will make the analysis of the fight scene. Leon and Skye, you go along with Bobbi to talk to the witnesses. Try the nearby hospital. If he was injured, he may had gone to get help."

Before they left, Jemma raised a hand, and having everyone's attention, she continued:

"Sir, the Scientific Division is developing new equipments for the team. After the situation with Raina, I suggest that we contain the man first and interrogate later. We are developing new ICER's ( _Special S.H.I.E.L.D handgun, who uses tranquilizer ammo_ ), which will soon be available to all."

"Great. Keep me posted." Coulson said before leaving the room.

"New ICER's?" Asked Fitz, with a curious expression.

"Oh, the mechanical design is still top notch, we will not change that. But we are developing a more concentrated dendrotoxin formula." Jemma said, with a smile.

"That's not dangerous?" It was Leon's time to ask, arms folded, next to Skye, who looked slightly apprehensive.

"And more efficient. But still non-lethal, I promise. I had not forgotten our conversation earlier today, Kennedy. But we cannot afford to screw up against this kind of threat." Jemma touched both Leon and Fitz's shoulders, in greeting gesture before leaving, while the rest of them exchanged concerned glances.

 **Hospital Santa Maria de Faro, Portugal**

Leon, Bobbi and Skye had entered the beautiful building of the Santa Maria de Faro Hospital, which had an ancient and imposing facade. Leon commented as they walked:

"Nothing like good old police work..."

Bobbi smirked, nudging Leon lightly on the arm as she spoke in a jokingly manner:

"You were an officer for only a day in a city full of zombies. Not a very long career."

"Smartass...anyone here speak Portuguese? I speak a few languages, but Portuguese is not one of them." Said Leon. Skye shook her head, and Bobbi smiled, winking one eye to Leon and approached a man who worked in the hospital, and said in Portuguese with a heavy accent:

" _Você pode achar alguém que fale inglês? Meu português "ser" péssimo. Muito obrigada._ (Would you please find someone who speaks english? My Portuguese is awful. Thank you very much.)" Bobbi returned with a triumphant smile and Leon shrugged, saying:

"That's cheating. Your Portuguese is as bad as my Japanese."

Skye crossed her arms as she looked at Bobbi, before saying:

"I didn't know you speak Portuguese..."

"I'm no expert. But it is a pretty language. It's hard to gauge if someone's lying." Bobbi said as the trio approached the hospital's reception.

"You're an expert at that?" Asked Skye.

"Lying, or telling when someone's lying?" Was the agent's response.

"I assume you're probably an expert in both." Skye said with a smile and her gaze met with Leon's. The agent could see that she was uncomfortable in that situation, and still very nervous about the secret that she was keeping.

Soon after, a doctor approached the trio, asking how she could help them. Bobbi made contatct, showing the photo of the mysterious man as she spoke:

"You can. We're looking for someone who may had been injured in the incident on the pier this morning. Or anyone who may had seen this man."

"Sorry, he is not familiar. As for injuries, I can ask our staff. But it may take a while, one of our nurses had a little issue." The doctor answered, while Skye and Bobbi sat in the waiting room, Leon noticed a nurse talking to another in the background, in a very apprehensive way. The agent then asked the doctor:

"She's the one who became ill? What happened to her?"

"Apparently she's having a little case of amnesia. But we are investigating. Once I have what you need, I'll let you know." The woman said before turning back.

Leon returned to the agents, saying as he pointed behind:

"The nurse has amnesia. Just like Sif. He was here, for sure."

"Or he's still here." Skye completed and then the three went to the hall to investigate the hospital, but before they could start, Leon's phone rang, and seeing that it was Coulson, the agent answered promptly:

"Phil, we have evidence that he had been, or is here, in the hospital."

"Fitz has found that he needs nitrogen for some reason. It is quite common to be found in hospitals. It's a good start for you guys."

After been informed where the nitrogen tanks were stored, the trio was directed to a large room full of shelves, medical products boxes and, of course, nitrogen. As they entered, they saw the mysterious man, but now his skin had a bluish tone, which moved to the same Caucasian tone he had before. He then disconnected the nitrogen tank who was plugged in his chest, from under his shirt. Seeing the arrival of the three agents, the man said in a serious tone:

"You do not want to fight me."

"We just wanna ask a few questions." It was Bobbi response, taking a step forward, as she drew her staves.

The man immediately tried to punch her, but the agent crouched and tried to counter with one of the staves towards the head of the man who defended the attack, and with his other hand he blocked Leon's kick on his chest, but he was not quick enough to avoid the Skye's side kick on his ankle. The three agents attacking at the same time achieved a slight advantage and while the man defended a second flurry of staves attacks from Bobbi, Skye managed to punch his abdomen, while Leon threw an uppercut, who hit the man's chin, followed by a double stave blow by Bobbi, making the mysterious man retreat to the wall. Trying to keep the attack flow, Bobbi attacked the man again, but this time he grabbed one of her staves and quickly hit the agent in the face with a punch, and then he grabbed her jacket and threw her to the other side of the room in a superhuman way.

"Bobbi!" The words came from Leon's mouth while he dodged a punch from the man, and this time the agent held his attacker's arm and applied an elbow in his face, followed by two punches and violent spinning kick that made the man fall hard on the floor.

Leon and Skye then drew their ICER's at the man, while the room began to shake so hard that the weapons on Leon and Skye's hands began to dismount. The vibrations in the room making the weapon's parts become loose and fall to the ground in pieces. Before the agents could react, one of the shelves fell on Skye and Leon, and the man took the opportunity to escape from the room.

"Skye! Skye control yourself, now!" Leon's voice was serious and urgent, while the agent was trying to lift the shelf, his partner looked terrified. Gradually the tremors in the room decreased and as soon as Leon was free from the shelf, he ran to the other side of the room, where Bobbi was still unconscious:

"Leon...is she okay?" Skye approached, nervously.

"I guess so. Bobbi...can you hear me?" Leon said, putting a hand on the Bobbi's face, who slowly began to regain consciousness:

"Where...where's the guy?"

"He ran away. You're ok?" Asked Leon, and seeing that she looked well enough to stand, the agent helped Bobbi up, who promptly accepted, as she spoke:

"My head hurt a little and I cut myself. But I think I'll be fine..."

"We have to go back, so Simmons could take a look at you." Said Skye, with a worried expression.

"Not only that. We need a new plan. This guy is much more dangerous than we had anticipated." Leon answered, with a serious expression on his face.

 **The bus**

Back to the briefing room, Sif, Leon, May and Skye watched Coulson's arrival, who looked at them, calmly speaking:

"Simmons is tending to Bobbi. She's gonna be ok."

The trio nodded positively and Skye addressed Coulson and May as she spoke:

"The guy was blue. As if he had tested some Willy Wonka gum or something."

"We believe that he needs nitrogen to keep a human skin tone. I bet he's a Kree, from what I read in the S.H.I.E.L.D's archives." Leon said, while Coulson asked Sif a question:

"You told me last year that Krees had never visited our realm."

"Well...if a Kree came to your world without warning, I assume he's up to no good. We need to be very careful, son of Coul." Replied the asgardian.

"Okay, let's assume you came here to stop him. But we still don't know his objective," Coulson said, as he leaned on the table with a thoughtful expression.

"True, but knowing that he is a Kree helps. Kava, for example, the word that has been in my mind. I thought it referred to a name. But now I remember that it is a word in the Kree language. Kava means keys" Sif said, turning her face to Leon, when he repeated, more to himself than to others:

"Keys?"

"Yes, warrior. A device used to..." But Leon interrupted her with a smile:

"No lady, I know what's a key. The word seemed Slavic or something, Eastern Europe. Maybe it's a start."

Coulson nodded positively and pulled away, opening his laptop while Sif went to Skye and Leon, putting her hands on their shoulders:

"Leon, Skye...thanks for sharing my enemy. You are both very brave."

After that, the asgardian joined Coulson as Leon and Skye went to the armory, where Fitz was waiting. It was Leon who broke the silence:

"Skye, what happened there?"

"I don't have a clue, Leon...I just know that the whole room was shaking...you saw it! Our weapons exploded!"

"Oh God..." Fitz muttered, putting a hand on his forehead, while Leon added:

"You're not fit to be in field, Skye...things could had been much worse, and I'm not comfortable playing with the odds right now."

Leon's facial expression was hard, but calm, in contrast to the concern that was pretty much wide open in Skye's face, as she said:

"I thought...I thought I could handle it. But I can't, it's too much! I don't know if I ever will…"

Leon interrupted her, passing his arm around his partner's shoulders as he spoke:

"You will. But for now, it's better for you to stay here. And we have to tell Coulson about this."

"No! Wait...at least until I can analyze everything..." Said Fitz, staring at the two.

"I cannot control it Fitz! When I'm get upset, or nervous! This can hurt someone! Can hurt you guys!" Skye said as she leaned back on Leon, taking comfort in the middle hug she received. "And I'm never gonna forgive myself if I hurt you both…"

"I agree with Skye. Continue the tests Fitz, but after we solve our problem with the blue guy, we're gonna have a conversation with Phil."

Fitz still tried to argue, but Leon and Skye were adamant about the decision. The trio was ready to return to the search when Leon stopped and turned to Fitz:

"Oh, Fitz. Can you take the BFG and get it ready to use? I have a feeling that the ICER's will not stop this guy, or even common ammo. So let's bring the big toys."

"BF…G" asked the engineer, confused: "As in...Big...fucking gun?"

"Yes! The gun Phil used against Loki in New York." Said Leon.

"Oh! Oh yes…I didn't know you're a Doom player, Kennedy." Fitz said.

"You should know that I am full of surprises, Fitz. Let's go Skye...and don't worry. We'll sort it all out. One problem at a time." Leon smiled, gently squeezing the girl's shoulders, who smiled slightly as the pair headed for the briefing room.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Simmons had just took care of Bobbi's injuries, saying with a smile:

"You'll survive, Miss Morse. I'll give you an antibiotic to keep you nice and uninfected. Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Jemma." said Bobbi, and after Simmons left the infirmary to seek the medicine Mack entered, speaking:

"What you'll gonna do about Leon? We're running out of time..."

"I think...we should bring him onboard." It was the agent's response.

"Are you sure, Bobbi? Do you really think he'll be okay about what we're doing?" Questioned Mack, with a serious expression.

"He'll see that we are building something real here. I know he will..." Bobbi continued, though her voice betrayed the fact that she didn't trust her own words entirely.

"After some time, maybe he will. But now? With the things we have to do? I doubt it. He returned because of Coulson, not you! Hell, he didn't even know if you were still alive. I know you love him...and by the way he looks at you, I know he feels the same. But right now... I don't know if the love he feels for you is greater than the loyalty he has for Coulson. And if you try to insist on this, you may not like the answer. " Mack said, decided.

Mack's words irritated Bobbi, who replied in a harsh tone:

"I think you should focus on your job, Mack. I will sort this situation the way I see fit. For now, let's keep our plan."

'You got it, Bobbi. I just hope not to have to say "I told you so" when this is all over"

Mack left the infirmary, leaving a thoughtful and apprehensive Bobbi. She didn't doubt the connection she had with Leon, and the fact that maybe one day he would see her actions today as a good thing. But the nature of her mission and the way it should be completed, could easily made Leon turn against her, and Bobbi didn't know if she was emotionally prepared to face Leon, the man who she fell in love with, if it was really necessary.


	16. The Terrigen Legend

**First of all, sorry for the delay. College's been chaotic in the last two months. But i'm back, and The Specialist is back. Thanks for the views and comments, they're always welcome, and again, sorry for some grammatical mistakes. English is not my primary language (it's portuguese)**  
 **Cheers!**

 **Chapter 16 - The Terrigen Legend**

After the brief conversation they had with Fitz, Leon and Skye returned to the Bus's main operation room and continued their research about the term " _kava_ ". The team analyzed various locations, starting with Eastern Europe and the mediterranean area, but in the end, the answer was closer than they thought. May found a reference to a town in Portugal called "Chaves" also mentioned in an SSR file (Strategic Scientific Reserve, the agency that later became S.H.I.E.L.D) as the city where Whitehall found the obelisk.

With the Bus en route to Chaves, Coulson asked everyone to prepare the equipment and weapons. Skye raised her voice:

"D.C? I'd like to sit this one out, please."

"Are you alright?" Asked a worried Coulson.

Skye's eyes darted quickly to Leon, who quietly nodded positively. Skye then replied:

"Yes. Just after my run with the Blue Man Group I'm still feel a little banged up. I'm worried that I won't be able to help you guys very much out there…"

May studied Skye with an doubtful expression, and asked:

"It's really about being hurt, or it's about your nerves?"

"It's serious! The guy's a heavy hitter! Just ask Bobbi! He made me see cartoon birdies all around my head, but I'll be fine." Skye said, with a fake smile.

"Have Simmons give you one more check while we're gone. Just to be sure it's nothing serious. What about you, Leon?" Coulson asked as he turned towards the agent, who smiled and raised an eyebrow before answering:

"I'm super. And I'd love to have my round 2 with the bluesy."

"Very well, go get Tripp and Mack and get ready." Coulson said as he walked away to analyze the SSR file again. Although the director had agreed to Skye's request, she and Leon knew he and May suspected on something. Thus, Leon and Skye agreed to tell them the truth later.

 **Chaves, Portugal**

Based on the SSR information, Coulson's team headed for the place where the obelisk was found. The area was a cave, bordering the Tamega river and in the city's limits. The director was in the field, along with Leon, Sif, May, Tripp and Mack and had authorized the use of heavy weapons, evidenced by the Arwen 37 Grenade Launcher carried by Tripp and Mack, while the rest of the team was carrying weapons with lethal ammunition, instead of ICER's.

The progress of the team was monitored remotely by Fitz, who had sent one of his drones (called D.W.A.R.F.s) scouting the cave ahead with a camera. After a few minutes, they heard Fitz's voice through the earplugs:

"I found it. Blue guy is dragging something, it looks like a pretty heavy box. Be careful lads."

Before the mystery man could open the box, the agents arrived, surrounding the area with all guns pointed at him. The kree might hadve super strength but couldn't dodge all the bullets.

"Freeze! Get away from the box and put your hands up." Coulson shouted.

"You will not stop me." The mysterious man answered and stepped forward.

"Thanks for giving me a reason, bluesy." Leon said with a smile as he pointed his gun at the man. The gun Leon was carrying was the only non-lethal one. It looked like a large shotgun and it's ammo was a special net, which in turn releases an electrical discharge. If that fail, they'll always have the Arwen's.

Leon shot before the man could take a second step and the network involved his body, releasing electricity enough to knock out a rhino. The kree still resisted for a few seconds, but soon lost consciousness and Coulson's team promptly placed him in custody on the Bus, while the scientific division analyzed the contents of the box. It was time for a little chat.

 **The Bus**

Coulson, Sif and Leon were in the interrogation room face to face with the mystery man, who said:

"I am here to help!"

"You kree's have a strange way to help huh?" Leon said as Sif circled the man who was cuffed to his chair. The asgardian said, with a disgusted expression:

"Is that why you attacked me, Kree? To help?"

"But it was you who attacked me! I had to take your memory to keep you from tracking me! How did you tracked me, by the way?" The man went from angry to curious in a fraction of seconds.

Sif seemed angry with the answer, slamming both hands on the table as she spoke:

"You do not ask the questions here, Kree! We do!"

"Look...I can prove that I'm not a threat. Bring me my truncheon…"

Sif laughed, continuing ironically:

"Oh…very Kree. He needs a weapon to make a point."

"Can we stop the intergalactic bickering? Why you want your toy for?" Leon asked, turning to the Kree.

"My truncheon can restore her memory. It would be a very noble gesture of my good intentions."

"Do you have a name?" Asked Coulson.

"Vin-Tak." It was the answer.

Coulson suspended the interrogation when the Bus finally landed on the Playground. The director and Leon found Bobbi, who had examined the mace on the plane's lab and handed it to Coulson:

"I could not make it turn _"on"_. Maybe it can only be activated by his DNA or something." said Bobbi, smiling quickly to Leon, who smiled back as he listened to Coulson:

"OK. Fitz-Simmons will examine the mysterious box. If he's telling the truth, maybe we'll finally get some conclusive answers's. Leon, let's see if we can make him talk some more."

Minutes later, Coulson, Skye, Leon, May and Sif were face to face with Vin-Tak again, and this time was Leon who spoke first:

"So bluesy. Tell us how this thing works."

"Bluesy? This is how you call us, krees in the Earth? Anyway...it works only in my hand." Said Vin-Tak, confused.

"That's convenient." Added May idly, with her gun in hand.

"There's a dial on the bottom..." In the moment Coulson was distracted, turning the weapon in his hands, the kree somersaulted the weapon off the director's hands and quickly striked Sif in the stomach, making the same shooting noise of the first time. Vin- Tak then released the truncheon on the floor, raising both hands, seeing all of the guns in the room pointed at him.

"Sorry, the argument was going nowhere...but your memory has returned right?" Vin-Tak asked.

"Yes...my memory have returned. I am Lady Sif of Asgard, friend of the S.H.I.E.L.D." Sif said serious, before applying a punch in Vin-Tak's face.

"Calm down sweetheart. He deserved, but relax for a bit." Leon added, smiling and standing between the two while kree spoke:

"Asgardian…that explains a lot."

"It is true. We don't trust kree. That's why I am here. When Heimdall saw that one of them landed on your world, Odin charged me with retrieving him." Sif said while Vin-Tak replied indignantly:

"So you came to pick a fight? I am here because of the tale of Terrigen. This is familiar for you, oh great asgardian warrior?"

"Of course. Ancient krees descending on planets, altering the inhabitants to fight their war." It was Sif 's cold response.

"And the earth was one of them." And with Vin-Tak's asnwer, Leon knew it probably had something to do with what was happening to Skye. This thought made the agent very, very worried.

"Eons ago, the kree waged a long war. The casualties were high and they needed more soldiers." Said Sif, as if remembering an old story.

"You mean cannon fodder. More people to die for them..." May said, in disgust.

"We needed killers. A vicious faction among the krees began to genetically modify the DNA of other creatures. These changes can be activated with terrigen crystals." Said Vin-Tak, calmly.

"But we knew these atrocious experiments have failed." Sif snarked before the kree shook his head:

"Not on earth. Here we had to shut them down. This faction built a city. They brought the diviners, containing these crystals inside. But their plans were discovered and exterminated by the kree government."

"Great. His people built alien BOW's. Who knew that "eons" after this, humanity would do the same nonsense with their own people. Anyway, this story is great, but again, what are you doing here?" Asked Leon.

"We discovered the activation of one diviner signal. These transformed beings are uncontrollable abominations. I had to find the others artifacts and erase this whole chapter in the history of your planet...and mine as well." It was the kree response.

"How many diviners we're talking about?" Asked May, with a worried expression.

"Enough to create an army," Said Vin-Tak and at the same time the agents were able to hear Jemma's voice through the speakers:

"Guys...the box is empty."

"We need to find the diviners and those who turned up!" Vin-Tak's voice suggested urgency.

"We blown up the temple where the artifacts were. And we're looking for the woman who has transformed, Raina." Coulson said.

"We need to find and exterminate her. These people are weapons, abominations, even if they don't know. Their existence threatens the entire human race." Vin-Tak's words made Skye's face go blank and Leon could see his partner became even more nervous. It was not long before the agent noticed that the water glasses on the table began to shake slightly.

" _C'mon Skye…keep it together."_ Leon thought, but less than a minute later the whole room was shaking like a small-scale earthquake.

"Son of Coul, what's going on?" Asked Sif, while May followed Leon's look to Skye and asked calmly:

"Kennedy...Skye…you have something to tell us?"

Coulson approached the agent, open-mouthed, while Leon stood beside his partner protectively. Skye instinctively grabbed Leon's hand, while Coulson said:

"Skye...are you doing this?"

"Y-yes...but I...I don't..." The answer was almost a cry, while Sif held out a hand to touch Skye, Leon grabbed the asgardian's arm defensively.

"Back off sweetheart. No one will touch her." Leon said, releasing Sif's arm with a little push and looking at everyone in the room. The tense situation already have gotten the tow on Skye, who firmly hold Leon's hand as the windows of the room shattered. The agent knew he had to do something. If Skye had a breakdown, she could bury the whole playground with her.

"Hand her over. I'll take her to Asgard. It will be safer for you." Said Sif decisively.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Xena? We won't do such thing." With his free hand, Leon drew one of his handguns as he spoke, pointing towards Sif.

"The weapon was activated! It must be eliminated before it hurts someone!" Vin-Tak stood beside Sif, while May and Coulson positioned themselves next to Leon and Skye.

"Skye's not a weapon!" Said Coulson angrily as he and May drew their firearms.

"Son of Coul, no one is saying that Skye choose this. But she is dangerous!" Said Sif, keeping her sword down and her voice in a passive-aggressive tone.

"I don't wanna be this way!" Skye said as she hold Leon's hand even stronger.

"Imagine what will happen if your powers grow? You cannot control it! Today you are breaking glasses. Tomorrow you could be tearing down buildings...cracking continents. " Said the asgardian.

"She will find a way to control them. It is not for any of you to decide what to do with her. " Leon's hand pressed an even stronger grip on his gun's handler. Maybe they could convince Sif. But Vin-Tak? The agent had his doubts.

"You were not designed to control your powers. You was designed to destroy, and that's why we need to kill you!" Vin-Tak's angry was escalating quickly.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me. Fitz bring the Bambino!" said Coulson on the radio while Leon let go of Skye's hand and turned to May, while shouted:

"Get her out of here, go! Bambino? You mean the BFG? You really have to give names to everything, Phil?"

"Coming from the guy who had a gun called Silver Ghost..."

" _Touché_ " Leon said with a slight smile, turning to point his gun at Vin-Tak while Coulson tried to convince Sif:

"Sif, you regained your memories. You know we're friends! Consider what you're doing..."

"It's for the protection of your own people." It was the asgardian's cold response.

"No alien have the right to tell us what to do with our own people. Even if they are allies." Leon said in the same cold tone.

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Vin-Tak, running toward Coulson and not even blinking when Leon fired in his arm. The kree pulled Coulson and thrown him at Leon's direction, his superhuman strength was enough to make both men fall to the ground. After that, Vin-Tak bolted into the hall.

Advancing by the corridors, the kree found Bobbi and Mack. He spoke rudely:

"Your friend Skye is an atrocity. We have put an end to her!"

"We decide what she is. But for now, she isn't going anywhere." Mack said advancing toward the kree and punching his face. Unfortunately, Vin-Tak reacted by applying a powerful punch in Mack's chest, making him slide through the hall and lose consciousness.

Bobbi drew her staves, with a serious and earnest expression. Vin-Tak sneered:

"It's just you and me now. You must really love fighting."

"Love fighting? Nah, but if you're coming after one of my people, I will fight." Bobbi said as she backed into the empty laboratory.

Shortly after Vin-Tak gone through the hall, Leon and Coulson had raised to their feet, while Fitz ran towards them with a big gun.

"Phil, go after Sif. Maybe you can convince her to see our side. I'll finish things with bluesy. Don't let them take her." Leon said, as he took the Bambino from Fitz.

"I won't. Be careful son." Coulson said sprinting to the hallway while Leon followed the kree.

In the lab, Vin-Tak jumped to a table and tried to use the height advantage to hit Bobbi, who defended his punch using her staves. The agent tried to counter-attack by hitting the kree's legs, but he slipped away with an impressive somersault, landing on the floor next to Bobbi and launching off two more attacks on her staves, trying to use his truncheon to attack the agent, who crouched for a second, before striking the kree's chin with one of the staves, pushing him back.

"What you are doing is very noble. Stupid, but noble." Said Vin-Tak, stroking his chin and starting again to attack again, making Bobbi dodge two strikes with the truncheon, but the agent was not fast enough to defend Vin-Tak's next punch. He grabbed her neck and pulled Bobbi into a nearby pillar.

"You know you cannot stop me! Why even fight?" Vin-Tak asked, still holding Bobbi's neck, who smiled as her gaze followed something behind the kree:

"I just wanted some attention..." Still smiling, Bobbi used her staves to hit Vin-Tak's face, triggering an electrical discharge and causing him to let her go. Bobbi then took the time to switch sides and kicked the kree's stomach, getting out of the way and revealing a smiling Leon, holding a large gun pointed at the kree:

"Hey bluesy! Say hello to my little friend..." Leon said, mimicking Al Pacino's accent in Scarface as he shot Vin-Tak. The concussive blast of heat exploded in the kree's chest, throwing him at the pillar. Before Vin-Tak could stood, Bobbi ran up to him and put his mace in the kree's hand and used to make Vin-Tak shoot his own chest. The kree had been defeated, and probably had gone amnesic.

Bobbi turned to Leon, speaking with urgency:

"I'll take care of Mack, go after Sif, but be careful!"

Leon nodded positively and ran back down the hall, dropping the Bambino on the way. The weapon needed some time to reloading and Leon didn't have that time. Going towards the cell where S.H.I.E.L.D had kept Ward and Bakshi, Leon found Tripp and Coulson unconscious on the floor. Making sure that they were alive, he went down the cells.

The agent arrived at the exact moment that Sif had managed to destroy the cell's barrier with her sword, and Leon had to shout to get the asgardian's attention, pointing his gun at her:

"SIF! Back off, now! It's my last warning."

Sif turned to Leon, raising her sword in fighting stance as she said:

"You have no idea who you are threatening. I'm an asgardian!"

"I don't care if you are an asgardian, martian or venusian. You won't touch Skye!" Leon's words were serious and May was very sure they contained a growing anger. Meanwhile the base was shaking strongly as Skye looked even more desperate.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, and when Sif decided to take a step forward to attack, and Leon's eyes narrowed as he gazed the asgardian's movement, Skye drew her ICER and shot herself in the arm, passing out.

"Skye!" Leon shouted, almost trampling Sif as he passed through her and crouched near his partner. May stepped between Sif and Leon.

"She shot herself...just to save you." The asgardian spoke, surprised, as she lowered her sword.

"Don't you see? She wants to get better." It was Coulson's voice, appearing in the cell door with his gun in hand, as he continued:

"If you take her away from the people she loves, she'll only get worse."

Sif completely dropped her guard, watching as Leon held Skye more comfortably, brushing her hair, whispering:

"There was no need for that, partner. I wasn't goin' to lose…I think… "

After a few minutes of conversation, Sif agreed to leave Skye on Earth and take Vin-Tak to Asgard, and joined Coulson, May and Leon in a car that took them to a secluded area near the base. As they left, the asgardian addressed the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, saying:

"I know you think I overreacted, but this decision…leaving Skye here... is very dangerous. I want you to understand that."

"We do. And we'll help her anyway. But above all, we will protect her. I've made this promise and I'll keep it." Said Leon, with a serious expression.

"You are very brave, handsome warrior. All of you are. Skye is lucky to have you as companions" Sif shook Leon's hand while they heard Vin-Tak's voice:

"Are we there yet? I do not remember this place..."

"This is not your planet, but Lady Sif will escort you back." Coulson said.

"I apologize for my forgetfulness. You have been very kind." Vin-Tak said, shaking hands with Coulson, and asking with curiosity:

"Why is my hand's not blue?"

"You're in disguise...from the people pursuing you, remember?"

"Right. I'll keep watch." Vin-Tak still seemed a little confused, but had accepted the director's story.

"Son of Coul, friends of S.H.I.E.L.D...I know you think you can affect the outcome of all this. But it may not be so easy." Said Sif, with a stern look.

"We're at our best, when we're playing against the odds." It was Leon's response, and the asgardian added:

"Still, there are tides in the universe that you cannot swim against. Let fortune be with you, my friends." Sif bowed and walked away with Vin-Tak, saying as she looked at the sky:

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" And they were both surrounded by a light that resembled an rainbow and seconds later disappeared, leaving only scorch marks on the grass.

The three agents stood in silence for a few seconds, until Coulson asked May:

"You...agree with her. You think Skye is more than we can handle."

"Most of the time, I believe in what I see...but you died, and was brought back. Things had been pretty strange in these recent months, with all these alien artifacts and ancient cities. But, in the end, I just can't forget what Lumley said..."

And Coulson added, with a worried voice:

"Wherever Skye goes, death follows..."

They both turned to Leon, who made a negative head movement, before saying:

"I see things differently. Phil died and returned, we survived a battle against a kree and an asgardian. There's no impossible for us, May. We do the impossible every day. And we'll do it again. We've been through worse, and here we are…"

"That would be Budapest." Coulson said, looking at the sky with a smile.

"Budapest. Definitely. I miss that russian redhead, what a lady!…and of course, there was the big monster and all the world-saving-stuff, and Clint complaining all the time…That was pretty worse than today." Leon agreed, mimicking the smile as May just rolled her eyes.

 **The Bus**

On their return, the three agents met the rest of the team cleaning up broken glasses in the Playground's common room. All of them had an uncomfortable expression. Leon went to Bobbi, asking:

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing...just Mack saying in loud and clear that we shouldn't protect Skye, that we need protection against her! She went to the cells with a backpack, and is not opening the door to anyone." Fitz said, as he stared at the broom he was holding.

Mack opened his mouth to answer, but decided to stay silent and Leon just stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head as Bobbi said softly:

"Go see if she's alright...I think she'll open the door for you."

Leon nodded and gently kissed Bobbi's hand and went to the cells, knocking on the door:

"I don't wanna talk."

"We don't need to." It was the agent's response and seconds later the door opened and Skye went back to her bed, sitting and staring at the wall. Leon went and sat next to his partner, who rested her head on his shoulder as Leon wrapped his arm around Skye, making her more comfortable. They simply stood there in silence.

Leon knew that things would be far from easy, but he was absolutely sure they were going to make it, and would emerge from the ashes of this mess even stronger.


	17. Mistrust Issues

_**Hey Guys! I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but College happens, sometimes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it, and of course, there might be some grammatical mistakes here and there, since english is not my primary language. Comments are always appreciated! Cheers!**_

 **Chapter 17 - Mistrust Issues**

 **Playground - Director's Office**

Leon, May and Coulson gathered on the Director's Office to discuss Skye's condition:

"She's acting like everything will go back to normal. She says she's keeping her powers at bay, and it looks this way, but…" Coulson paused, shaking his head with a worried expression, before turning to Leon, who said:

"I know. There's no guarantee that she'll be able to control herself in the field. And we cannot afford the luxury of having to deal with a catastrophic situation in the middle of a mission. But I hope there's a way we can work this out. She's good, and you know it, Phil. And if one day she could control her powers, it better be on our side."

May sighed and asked:

"She knows that we're putting her on the INDEX?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D's list of super powered people and artifacts, huh?" Leon muttered and Coulson replied affirmatively with his head. May then continued:

"Protocol is, that anyone on the INDEX must undergo a psychological evaluation."

Leon muttered again, causing both looked back at him:

"In the end, every one of us should, right? Skye's powers are dangerous but she's not the only one. Imagine what would happen if someone like me, you or Romanoff went mad, or decided to chant Hail HYDRA?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. It happened with Krauser and could have been the end of the world." Coulson replied, remembering the story of Jack Krauser. The man was an outstanding SOCOM ( _Special Operations Command_ ) operative, condecorated many times by his achievements in the field. In 2002 he was sent to South America with Leon in an attempt to capture Javier Hidalgo. In that mission, Krauser's arm was injured and never recovered. During the assingment, Krauser also witnessed the powers of Manuela Hidalgo, that came from the Veronica Virus, and unlike Leon, Krauser began to admire the power that came from these weapons. Dismissed by the army due to his injury, Krauser went after Albert Wesker, a former Umbrella Corporation employee and got a virus that not only healed his arm, but gave him superhuman abilities. In 2004, Krauser kidnaps the daughter of the President of the United States, Ashley Graham, under the command of the cult _Los Illuminados_ , a terrorist group that intended to infect the world with a parasite transformed in a biological weapon. Leon was sent by the government to Spain to rescue Ashley, and there Leon and Krauser met again, this time as enemies. Even with his new skills, Krauser was defeated by Leon and killed in an explosion.

Coulson knew where Leon was getting at, and also his protectionism with Skye. And the director himself agreed. Nothing would made him happier than to sign the agent's release, but he would have to do it the right way.

"It would be good bring someone from the outside. I know who i'd call, except for a little problem…" Completed Coulson.

"It'll be nice to see again…" Leon said, with a relaxed smile.

"Andrew is not a problem. Not for me. But he might say no..." May muttered in a disinterested tone.

"Reach out, and see what he says. Leon, the Weapons Division has some new equipment I'd like you to test." Coulson said smiling and leaving the room to answer his cell phone. May turned to Leon, as she raised an eyebrow while asking:

"How do you know my ex-husband?"

Leon sighed and May didn't failed to note the quick sadness that passed through the agent's eyes before he answered:

"He made my psychological evaluation after Raccoon City. The government was impressed with the fact that a rookie cop survived all that zombie crap. They needed me and the experience I had gained in the city, but they had to make sure I wasn't nuts or scarred for life. And I kinda was, you know? But...he helped me. He's a nice guy and a good professional. If he helped me in the state I was in, he can help Skye too." It was Leon's response, and May silently nodded before the two leave the room.

A few hours later, Leon had returned from the Weapons Division and delivered some papers to the Director, saying:

"The Division is working on a new Bambino model. More lighter and portable. More useful. The design is good, but I need your authorization, Phil."

Coulson took the papers, making a slight grimace as he signed and said:

"Are you saying Bambino is not useful?"

Leon laughed, picking up the papers back as he answered:

"I'm saying he could be even more useful. Is different. And I'm naming it this time."

Before they could continue the conversation, a Quinjet landed and May left the aircraft, along with .

"Good to see you again . And thank you for helping us with this matter."  
Coulson said as he shook Andrew's hand, and then continued:  
"You may not remember it, but this is Leon. From Raccoon City…1998. He's Skye's partner."

Leon and Andrew shook hands and the psychologist studied the agent for a few seconds before saying:

"Of course I remember. You've come a long way, agent Kennedy. It seems that Bendford was right when he said you had a bright future. I'm sorry for the President, he was a good man. A good friend."

Leon nodded his head as he spoke:

"Me too, you bet. Anyway, I appreciate your help back then, and now, more than anything."

As they talked, Leon noticed Coulson's serious expression as he spoke on the phone, and after the call ended, the director made a nod to Leon to follow him. The agent said goodbye to and May as he joined Bobbi and Coulson, who began:

"I was informed about an invasion in the Brymore psychiatric facility."

"I've heard of it. Federal prison for VERY mentally unstable criminals." Said Bobbi.

"Yes. And we have a special sector there, where some people on the INDEX are. We have to find out what's going on. Bobbi, prepare the Quinjet, Leon bring the equipment. We left in 15 and I'm going with you guys." Finished Coulson.

 **Brymore Facility**

When Leon, Coulson and Bobbi arrived, there were a few police cars surrounding the area. The policeman in the field said they had asked for backup, but it would take some time to get there. The three gathered near the entrance gate, and Coulson began:

"When the electrical system and communications failed, a group used the chaos to infiltrate the facility and release the prisoners."

"I managed to recover the last images before the circuit fried." Bobbi said, while showing a tablet to the two agents.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Leon muttered, shaking his head seeing Cal, Skye's father, happily waving to the security camera before the image vanished.

"Wonderful...we need to go in right now." said Coulson as Leon completed, drawing his gun:

"I was really wanting a rematch with the good Doctor..."

When the three reached the lower block's cells, they realized that the place was lit only by the emergency lights. Bobbi broke the silence by asking:

"How many prisoners were here?"

"Three. John Bruno, former Special Forces who became a serial killer...a creative, obsessed with new ways of killing, serial killer. Ronnie Carson, who came from England believing he was Jack the Ripper's reincarnation. He's good with knives, but the most dangerous is..."

But before Coulson could finish, a huge man appeared in one of the aisles, holding Bobbi's gun and hitting the agent's body on the wall, making her drop the gun in the process. Before Leon could help, the agent noticed a faint glow in the corner of his eyes and reflexively dodged a knife slash that almost cut his throat as the man kicked his hand and dropped Kennedy's weapon.

Bobbi used her elbow to hit Bruno's face, and both defended each other's punches until the man tried to throw Bobbi on the floor, holding her by the neck. Morse used the movement's force to drive her legs up, hitting Bruno with a kick from a somersault, causing the man to kneel. Bobbi immediately grabbed his arm, breaking it in only one movement and quickly putting the man out of action.

At the same time, Carson tried to hit Leon with one more slash, but the agent held the attacker's arm, pulling the assassin's body forward, hitting his belly with the knee and and then pushing the man down in a kneeling position, like Bruno. Leon raised his leg up and then down, with incredible strength on Carson's head, knocking him out immediately

Coulson smiled proudly, lowering his weapon as he spoke:

"Damnit! I'd hate to see you two in a bad mood. Now...where the third prisoner is?"

"Who's the wacko?" Leon asked, as the trio returned to move through the halls, with their guns drawn.

"David A. Angar. He tried to cure a tumor on his vocal cords with an experimental type of energetic radiation. He was cured, but his voice now emits a frequency capable of trigger the central nervous system, inducing immediate catatonia with just a whisper."

Said Coulson as they approached Angar's cell, which was empty, with the exception of something written on the wall: _"Fight on!"_

"This is recent. The paint's fresh." Leon said, as he ran his finger along the wall.

"And what does that mean?" Bobbi asked as she approached him with a curious expression.

"Well, apart from the fact that the good Doctor is totally crazy, now he has a sonic weapon in his hand. Oh…how I love this job." Leon said in a worried tone.

Back to Quinjet, the trio sought evidence on traffic cameras that could lead to Cal's whereabouts. Coulson was flying the plane, while Leon and Bobbi analyzed images in the back. Morse had been able to identify the people who appeared with Cal in the Brymore surveillance video:

"Wendell Levi, genius level IQ, but a complete sociopath. Francis Noche, genetically altered with experimental steroids, which gave him super strength. Karla Faye Gideon, has blades surgically installed in the place of her fingers. The doctor did some pretty eccentric friends..."

"Eccentric is a very light word for it..." Leon shook his head before facing Bobbi and asking with a serious expression: "You're ok, Bobbi? You look a little...distant lately. Something's bothering you?"

Morse fell silent for a few seconds looking at the screen. She wanted to tell him everything, to reveal her plans and rely on Leon's support in something that she knew would be beneficial for everyone, especially for S.H.I.E.L.D, but she also knew that Leon was loyal to Coulson, his longtime friend, his mentor. Her boyfriend would see her as s liar, a traitor, at least for now. She had to make up something, to gain time. Bobbi then gently sighed before returning her gaze to Leon and respond:

"It's just...well, it's probably silly but...I think I'm jealous of the attention you've been given to Skye. I know you see her just like a sister... it's just a stupid teenage thing, right?" Bobbi said, smiling and putting her hand on Leon's, who just nodded and answered:

"Course it is. I only have eyes for you, love. You know that." But the agent knew Bobbi's smile was forced, slightly nervous even. If she was really telling the truth, he could solve the situation easily. The other option that really worried him. But at the time, he had more important things to think about.

Leon then sat next to Coulson, in the cockpit, and the director asked:

"I know that expression. Something wrong between you and Bobbi?"

"You know as much as me. But that's not important. Cal's whereabouts is." Leon said, crossing his arms.

"It's all right. Tell me what worries you. We're not making any progress here. When I get stuck, I like to do something else. They say that the subconscious keeps working on the problem." Coulson said, with a smile.

"I think she's hiding something. I don't know what. Suddenly, she's looking just like Ada. It seems that history is repeating itself with me. I'm always involving myself with women full of spy secrets. Maybe it's karma." The agent said in a tired voice, but noticed Coulson whispering:

"History repeats itself...that's it! Fight on...! He's going to Wisconsin."

"If I'm not mistaken, you were born there, right?" Asked Leon, with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. He wants to attract me home. I think we need support." Coulson said, changing the Quinjet's course.

"I'm calling The Cavalr…May, I'm calling May." Leon said calmly, as he switched communications.

 **Wisconsin**

It was night when the agents arrived at Manitoc University, in Wisconsin. The place seemed deserted and lifeless, and obviously Cal had something to do with it. The trio progressed slowly through the empty corridors leading to the football field, while Coulson said, quietly:

"May and the others are coming, it's five of them against the three of us. Let's wait for backup."

"You don't have a plan, Phil?" Asked Leon, clutching his handgun's handle with more force.

"Not really…I'm making this up as I go." Coulson said, shrugging at Leon, who smiled and winked at Bobbi:

"We excel at preparation, apparently."

Morse was about to answer, but stopped when she saw a group of dead birds on the ground.

"Angar" whispered Bobbi, and then the trio could hear, on the speakers, Cal's indistinguishable voice, faking a sports's transmission:

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this historic match up between the S.H.I.E.L.D Eagles, and us, rivals and underdogs...the...Slicing...Talons? Tonight's game is being broadcast live by A.M 520 W.A.S.Y your local sport's radio!"

"What the hell is he doing?" Asked Bobbi, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Being his lunatic self." Leon said with a grimace, as Cal came back to speak:

"The coach of the S.H.I.E.L.D Eagles, Phil Coulson, should present himself to the field! Here's a fun fact: He killed the man I had been planning to kill for two and a half decades! Come out, come out, wherever you've been hiding ... after all, we have all these kids here, with their whole life in front of them! You'll not help them, Phil?"

Coulson sighed before saying: "I'll go there, you cover me. Let's hope I can stall them long enough for our backup to arrive."

While Coulson entered the football field, Leon and Bobbi took different routes. Leon headed back from the stands, sneaking between them in order to get a good view of the director, without being seen from the cabin where Cal was.

"This is between us Cal! No one else needs to get hurt!" Shouted Coulson, on the middle of the field.

At this time, the field's spotlights were turned on and Leon realized Gideon on one side, in the stands, and Noche and Angar in the field, near Coulson.

"Angar, can you please check our friend Phil?" Said Cal. And after the man had taken Phil's gun, Cal appeared on the field, while the director asked:

"What do you want here?"

"We want S.H.I.E.L.D exposed for it's barbaric crimes against exceptional humanity. We want the world to know what you do to people like us! Cataloging and leashing us like dogs. And I want to avoid that from happen with her!" Cal said, smiling.

Leon knew he could hit Angus from where he was, since he was the most dangerous, but before he could do anything, May came on holding Skye by the neck with the gun pointed at the head of Cal's daughter. A bluff, of course, but a very risky plan in the Leon's opinion, who sought a better position, not taking his eyes Angus.

"You monster! What they done to you, Daisy?"Asked Cal in outraged tone.

"We put her on the INDEX, and now we have to decide: contain her or put her down. Your call." May said without any emotion or hesitation in her voice.

"They hurt you, Daisy?" Cal took a few steps forward, but stopped by May's firm tone.

"Talk to me, not her. Let these people go, or your daughter dies."

"No no no no! You see Daisy? That's what they do with people like us...they're afraid of you! But I don't! I think it's wonderful, and I can help you! I hoped you had wings by now, like an angel, but no matter, I can help. Tell me what has changed..." Leon could notice Cal's tone escalating, but was still keeping his attention on Angus.

"Talk to me, not to her!" May spoke as she pressed the gun's barrel against Skye's neck. By this time, Leon had quietly climbed into one of the stands, while Bobbi had moved close to where Gideon was, and both exchanged glances, while Leon talked on the radio:

"Bobbi, when I hit Angus, you attack lady crazy fingers, and let's hope they can improvise down there."

"They raised you and brainwashed you, Daisy. But I know you won't kill her, Philly Phil. But your actions will kill this whole city." Said Cal, as he handed the microphone to Angus, who began to open his mouth to scream, but before the power of his voice could be transmitted and amplified by the stadium's speakers, Leon shot him, using his ICER, hitting Angus four times before the man fall unconscious.

"What's up Doc?" Leon said with a smirk, leaping down the stands.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Cal cried violently, advancing in Leon's direction like a mad bull, and even with Leon shooting his ICER several times, the man continued to run, forcing the agent to roll to the side.

"So slow, Cal!" Leon said as he dodged. "You wanna embarrass yourself in front of your daughter like that?"

"I should have killed you the first time! I spared you because of my Daisy, but today I'm going to kill you in front of her!" Shouted Cal. Leon's plan was to let him increasingly nervous, making his movements more predictable. It was risky, but it was working. In the field, May and Coulson were trying to overthrow Noche while Bobbi and Gideon were fighting near the showers and Tripp appeared to take Skye off the middle of the field.

Leon and Cal continued their fight, with the agent dodging and counterattacking Cal with quick punches and kicks. The doctor was getting more confused and nervous until the moment when Skye's father made the mistake of trying to hold Leon's neck. The agent foresaw the movement, holding Cal's hand and using his elbow to hit the middle of the doctor's arm hard enough to break the bone of a normal man. It didn't broke, but the pain and distraction served to assist Leon in hitting Cal's face with a jab followed by a hook on his chin and culminating in a elaborated kick, where Leon ran and jumped, turning his body in the air and kicking Cal's chest hard enough to throw him almost in the middle of the field.

"That was for all the pain and suffering that Skye passed through because of you! Oh, and for by my broken ribs too." Said Leon, angry, while May and Coulson had knocked out Noche, and Bobbi came back from the stands, having defeated Gideon without many problems. Behind them, Levi tried to escape from the corner of the stadium, being knocked down by a shot from Tripp's ACER. The tension of the fighting had begun to take the best of Skye and the field trembled subtly.

"It's over Cal. Give up! There's no need to Skye see this." Said Coulson as the agents closed down on Cal, but before any of them could do anything, the middle of the field was surrounded by a strange dome of blue energy and on it appeared a man who had no eyes. The man held Cal and a second later, the energy dome disappeared with Skye's father and the mysterious man. At the same time, while Skye had managed to make the tremors subside, in her arms began to appear reddish stains and injury and the agent began to lose consciousness, fainting into Leon's arms, who managed to hold her before she got to the ground.

 **The Bus**

From the moment that Skye had fainted and was placed in the aircraft's infirmary, Leon stood next to his partner. His expression was tense and thoughts came in like a whirlwind in his mind. Most were of frustration. With the secrets Bobbi seemed to be hiding, with the appearance of another mysterious man with powers, with Cal's escape, with Skye's situation. From San Juan, things went from bad to worse. His expression softened when he saw the young woman move and open her eyes.

"Hey partner, welcome back." Leon said, smiling and running a hand through Skye's hair, who smiled back with an sleepy expression.

"You're probably feeling a little drowsy. We gave you something strong to help you sleep." Jemma's voice caught Skye's attention, who noticed her presence, next to and May.

"Why do I have this bruises?" Asked Skye, sitting as she watched her own hands, surrounded by a type of cast that she didn't know.

"These injuries were caused by capillary ruptures in your arms. X-rays showed over 75 microfractures from the clavicle to your fingers." Jemma said in a worried tone.

"I...I don't understand..." Skye looked confused and Leon held one of her hands, drawing her attention as he said: "You were not controlling your powers, dear. You were directing them to yourself."

The room was silent for a few seconds, and Leon thought that Skye would cry, but she took a deep breath, gripping Leon's hand strongly as she asked:

"And what should I do?"

"These casts are made of compression microfibre, to help contain the shaking and minimize the damage." Jemma said, pointing to Skye's arms.

"That's not what she's means, Simmons." Said May, knowing that Skye was referring to S.H.I.E.L.D, to her future as an agent. "We'll figure this out Skye, I promise." May added softly.

After everyone had left, Skye laid her head on Leon's legs, who was still sitting on the bed, as she asked, trying ( _and failing_ ) to sound casual:

"I think you'll need a new partner for a while. Or forever."

"Bullshit. You'll come back soon. I'm sure." Leon said quietly.

"S.H.I.E.L.D...this work. It was my life. The only good thing I had ever done, the only thing I had...and now I..." And the young woman stopped talking, and Leon took the opportunity to look Skye in the eyes as he spoke in a confident manner:

"You still have it all. You have me, Phil, May, all the others. And no matter what is written in Andrew's report, your place is here, with us. I'll never let them take you away. Never forget that."

She nodded her head and they were silent for some time until Leon realized that Skye had slept. When leaving, Leon found Coulson, who took him to his office. The director said with a worried expression:

"Your plan today was very risky. Provoking Cal is not a good idea, son. I know you're frustrated, and I know you wanna protect Skye at all costs. But don't throw yourself on the line like that again."

Leon shrugged, replying: "I know. You're right Phil, but I could have defeated him! He's strong, but he isn't invincible. But now a teleporter appears? I would love to know what we're dealing with this time."

"Me too. And Simmons is investigating this, but let's leave that information just between the three of us. Also, I would like to ask you a favor, and I hope this does not offend you in any way, but..." Coulson said as he was interrupted by Leon, who held up a hand:

"Don't worry, Phil. I'll keep an eye on Bobbi and Mack. And I'll try to find out what they are hiding. I love that woman, but there's definitely something wrong, and I doubt it is jealousy. Here we are again Phil, without knowing who we should trust."

At night, the Lola model that Mack had given to Coulson and that was on the director's shelf scanned every square of the room with an infrared, to find out exactly where it was what the thing they wanted. Now Bobbi just needed to get it...


	18. SHIELD vs SHIELD

**(Hello everyone! Sorry about the abscence but, college is college and sometimes it takes all your energies. At any rate, I hope you all like the new chapter and as always, comments are always nice for a boost. Cheers!"**

 **The Playground**

Once again, Leon, May and Coulson were gathered, discussing Skye's delicate situation. The director was saying the obvious: Doctor Garner's recommendation was that Skye needed to be removed from S.H.I.E.L.D active duty, but Leon knew Coulson for too long to know that he wasn't going to accept that easily.

"I agree with Andrew. Skye is too unpredictable to be on the field. " Said May, impassive, while Leon shook his head:

"You know that the other option for Skye is to spend the rest of her life locked in a cell being examined like a lab rat."

"I know it's hard, Kennedy, but S.H.I.E.L.D always hesitated on how to treat people with powers, and adding Skye's alien DNA…this is a completely new category that we have to deal." Said May, still firm, though Leon could note a hint of sadness in her voice.

"This is not about categories on the INDEX May, we are talking about Skye! You are her S.O..." Said Coulson, not convinced.

"And as her S.O I say that I have no idea how to handle this situation." May answered, as Leon snapped:

"Fine. I'll do this. I'll take responsibility for being Skye's S.O from now on."

"And what do you think you can do? Teach her to control her powers? What's your experience with this?" May asked, casting a serious glance at the agent, who said:

"I've trained Sherry Birkin, who got the cure for the C-Virus and saved China. I trained a girl who at the age of twelve saw her father turn into a monster and infected her, but even after we administered the cure, saw her DNA change and give her regenerative abilities. But that did not erase the nightmares from her memory, the carnage that her eyes saw in Raccoon, the stress of having her blood tested every day by scientists who researched vaccines to prevent all that from happen again, losing any chance of having a normal life. I made Sherry Birkin an agent who took my place in the government, and I'm very proud of her, so don't tell me how to do my job. I have confidence that I can help Skye. Let me try Phil." Leon shook his head, going silent as he returned his gaze to May, who looked thoughtful.

"May, usually you are the voice of reason here, but I refuse to remove Skye from S.H.I.E.L.D yet. Leon, if you think you can help, then I'm on board. But not here. I have a plan, come with me" Coulson and Leon got up, and before leaving the director turned to May and placed a hand on her shoulder, saying:

"Trust us, May. It will be all right. Bahrain will never be repeated. I promise."

Leon and Coulson went to Skye's room, and found the young woman playing _"Operation"_ , Leon smiled as he said:

"Really, at this rate you're already ripped the guy's ankle." Referring to the toy's light, which beeped every time Skye made a wrong movement.

"Well, maybe a game of nerves is not the ideal one for me right now." Said Skye, dispirited.

"In fact, it is exactly the opposite. But one thing at a time," Leon said, and Coulson added:

"We'll need to take a ride."

"Okay? And why I suddenly feel like the dog in _"Old Yeller_?" Said Skye, frowning.

"I'm surprised you know that reference." Coulson replied casually.

"I've had a lot of free time. That, and Fitz really wants a dog." Skye added.

"I thought he wanted a monkey. Good that he readjusted expectations." Said Leon, extending a hand to Skye as he said: "Come on, no stall."

"Where are we going?" Skye asked as she accepted the Leon's help, who replied with a shrug:

"I have no idea. Phil never tell me his plans." And after Skye packed a small bag with a change of clothes and some electronic equipment, the trio embarked on a Quinjet.

Coulson was piloting the aircraft, while Leon and Skye were sitting side by side in silence, which was broken by Skye:

"Really. Where are we going, Leon?"

"Really. I have no idea. I only know part of Phil's plan. But if it's any consolation, it is the most important part."

Skye smiled and after a few seconds of silence, she spoke again:

"Before you got there, May came around and said you were my new S.O." Skye then reached out, holding Leon's hand as she said. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Leon affectionately squeezed her hand and smiled as he clarified: "I will never give up on you, but let's make it clear...May didn't give up either. She just doesn't know exactly what to do."

"And you do, right?" Skye said, teasingly.

"I'm not gonna tell you the plan." Leon said, checking his watch.

"You're spending too much time with the DC. Soon you'll be walking in suits and collecting old baseball cards." Skye said with a grimace.

"I heard that!" Shouted Coulson from the cabin and the laughter helped to alleviate some of the tense atmosphere. The Quinjet arrived minutes later and the trio entered in a large area with a cabin by a lake, isolated in the middle of a forest. A quiet and relaxing place. Coulson said, as they entered:

"It's one of Fury's old retreats. I didn't come here for years, but it should be all in order. "

"Fury is not the kind of guy who comes to a retreat in the mountains. What is this place? "Asked Skye, dropping her bag on the couch.

"It's a safehouse for people with powers. It was built by Dr. Banner and even Rogers spent a few weeks here after being defrosted." Coulson said, pulling out bags of food.

"Look, I know I cannot be on the field for now. But I didn't think I was going to be locked up here like a werewolf during full moon. What I'm doing here?" Skye looked dejected and upset. Leon then took her to sit on the couch as he said:

"I'll train you here. It is a totally isolated place, we'll find out together how your power works. And not only that. We'll work on your concentration, your nerves. We'll improve your physical fitness. We'll let your mind in tune with your body. I'm sure we'll be able to improve your control."

Skye watched Leon for a few seconds and then said, still sounding dejected:

"You did not bring anything..."

"I need Leon solving a problem for me in the next few days, but as soon as he is finished, I'll send him back here. It's a promise. And here you got connection to the base, and will be able to see us every day."

"What I'll do in the meantime? Fishing?" Skye asked, watching the house.

"There's fence laser out there. And I think we have bears in the forest. I hope they don't come to the lake trying to catch the fish...they will jump the fence." Leon said quietly.

"Try to relax. Read some comics, see a movie, play video games. Because when Leon comes back you'll not have an easy life." Coulson said, as he picked up a pair of special gloves. Skye remarked with a smile:

"It can't be more difficult than the training May gave me."

Leon laughed, raising his eyebrows as he said:

"I'll give you Sherry's number, you can ask her."

Coulson then caught Skye's attention, pointing at a pair of gauntlets:

"Simmons was working around the clock on this. They will cut your recovery time in half. The internal wiring send an surge electricity to inhibit your powers, reducing its magnitude so you won't get hurt. It has some side effects, but Simmons will explain it later."

"That's Coulson's cue to say that he doesn't know how it works" Leon said casually as he opened one of the magazines on the coffee table. "Wow, the TV Guide...from 2007"

"You know I can fire you at any time, don't you?" Coulson said while Leon shrugged, dropping the magazine and standing up.

"I know it's a difficult situation. We never had to dealt with something like this before, but if there's someone who can find the way, it's you. I never imagined that you and Leon would create this strong connection between you. And I have confidence that this connection will be crucial to help us through this. You are one of the few people I know I can trust with my eyes closed." Coulson continued, putting his hands on Leon's and Skye's shoulders. Coulson then went on: "We have to go back, Leon. But I promise that I'll send you back ASAP." Coulson hugged Skye tighly, as he spoke. "We'll fix this."

Leon also hugged Skye tighly as he said:

"I'll be back as soon as possible, Skye. Don't forget, I will never give up on you, never."

Skye smiled, kissing Leon's cheek, who smiled, saying: "See you soon, partner." The agent kissed her forehead and left, joining Coulson.

On the Quinjet, Leon asked the Director: "So, what should we do about Bobbi and Mack?"

"Don't know. They're hiding something. I think we should invest on Mack for now. Do some old fashioned spy work, maybe." Coulson said.

"No need to take it easy on Bobbi for me, Phil. We both know she's involved. And the sooner we solve that, the sooner I can come back to help Skye." Leon added with a serious expression sitting in the pilot's seat and seeing Coulson sitting next to him, with the miniature Lola that had been presented to him by Mack and a screwdriver. After disassembling the car, Coulson found an electronic device that looked like a scanner. Fitz could confirm it later, but now Leon and Coulson had enough evidence to interrogate Mack.

 **Playground - A few hours later**

When they arrived, the base was quiet. Mack was working in the garage and everything seemed normal. Coulson gave the small device to Leon and said quietly:

"I'll talk to Mack, take this to Fitz and then go find Bobbi. Or we can swap if you want."

"No, Phil. I'll talk to her. Keep your eyes open, just in case." Leon said, still very serious and stepped away from Coulson, walking briskly towards the laboratory where Fitz worked. Upon entering, he found the young Scot distracted looking at a blackboard with mathematical formulas.

"Fitz, I need you to find out what type of scanner this is, and for what exactly is used for. Don't tell anyone about it, except Coulson." Leon said, without explaining too much, delivering the device to the engineer, who asked, frowning:

"Is everything okay, Kennedy? You seem worried. Skye...she..um, is she okay? Where you and the director took her?"

"Skye is fine, don't worry. I hope to return to her within a few days. But concentrate on this now, and don't forget Fitz..." Leon was interrupted by the vibration of his cellphone, and he heard May's voice practically screaming in his ear:

"It's Bobbi! Don't let her leave the building with the Toolbox."

"How did she get it? Shit..." Leon was already out of the lab, with his handgun in hand.

"I'll explain it later, but she cannot leave the Playground!" May said once more before ending the call and with the corner of his eyes, Leon saw Bobbi ran down the hall toward him, but she stopped when Leon pointed his gun at her.

"L-Leon...it's me. Put that down... " Bobbi said, taking a step, but then stopping when she heard his cold tone:

"Put the Toolbox on the floor and your hands where I can see them. And don't test my patience."

"Leon...this is not what you're thinking. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D but you don't. What Coulson is doing here, is not S.H.I.E.L.D. He was appointed director by a "dead" man who had no connection with the agency anymore. None of this is right! S.H.I.E.L.D is not Coulson's." Bobbi said, but Leon's expression remained impassive and serious, something that hurt Bobbi more than she cared to admit, so she continued: "Your gun is not an ICER and I know you won't shoot me for real. I'm sorry, but I will complete my mission" And so Bobbi drew her staves while Leon nodded positively, holstering his gun:

"You're right. Even if you're a traitor, I can't shoot you. But that doesn't mean that I won't stop you." Leon drew his knife and the two stood in combat position, silent for a few seconds that seemed like hours, and Bobbi tried again:

"Please Leon...come with me to know the real S.H.I.E.L.D. We're not here to hurt Coulson or anyone else. We just want to do things the right way. I don't wanna hurt you ...I love you, Leon." And the tear that trickled Bobbi's cheek was genuine, but Leon just stared at her, coldly:

"You and Mack played with us for months. Deceiving us, God knows why. If that's how YOUR S.H.I.E.L.D works, then no, thanks. I'm fine here. And that was a bad time to say you love me, because I don't know when you're lying or telling the truth anymore."

Bobbi then wiped her tears, still trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. Mack was right in the end. But she had already gone too far to stop now, and then she stepped forward, trying to hit Leon's face with one of the staves, but the agent ducked. Bobbi tried to hit him from top to bottom with the other staff, which was blocked by Leon with the help of his knife. Bobbi then kicked the agent away, who took two steps back, but soon recovered. This time it was Leon who struck first, trying to kick Bobbi's ankle but she moved her leg at the exact moment and tried to counter-attack Leon with a blow to the stomach, but the agent grabbed her staff and brought Bobbi close to him and placed his leg behind Bobbi's, throwing her to the ground, but Leon didn't counted the fact that she had anticipated the move and twisted her arm next to Leon's, taking him the floor with her and rolling over him, hitting the knife off his hand and quickly putting the two staves in the direction of the agent's neck, as she said:  
"You know I can cast a shitload of volts in your body don't you? Stop fighting, Leon, please!"

"You can, but the spasm caused by the shock can make my finger hit the trigger of the gun by accident and your lungs wouldn't like that very much. I cannot shoot you by my own accord, but now, the choice is yours." And Bobbi felt the barrel of Leon's gun on the side of her body. And both remained in this stalemate until a blue gas invaded the hall and both of them lost consciousness.

Leon woke up in the lab with Fitz, Jemma and some other agents that worked on the playground. Leon was the only handcuffed one. The three saw several armed people in black uniforms and that they didn't know and they could only conclude that the base was taken over by people for whom Bobbi and Mack worked. Leon looked at Fitz as he asked:

"You found what was in that scanner?"

"It was used to detect traces of vibranium. Fury's Toolbox must be made of this material." Said the Scot.

Leon saw Coulson passing outside, also handcuffed and being escorted by several armed men and promptly got up, alarming the people in the room, who pointed their rifles at him, but Bobbi entered the laboratory, calming everyone. Leon then said quietly to her:

"I would love to talk to whoever runs this circus. Clearly, it's not you. "

Then he heard a voice behind him, saying in friendly tone:

"That would be me. S.H.I.E.L.D agent Robert Gonzalez, commander of the Iliad. Your reputation precedes you, agent Kennedy."

"This explains the handcuffs. Kinda uncomfortable." Leon said, shrugging.

"Tthey are not necessary" Gonzales said, and even under Bobbi's warned look, the man took the key to the handcuffs and uncuffed Leon, saying:

"We don't want to hurt anyone. We just want to talk to Coulson and clarify some things. Morse said he's a good man. If he is, he'll really understand our point of view, just like you, agent Kennedy. Your file is outstanding, Romanoff style."

"First thing, you have a very strange picture of "a talk". Instead of tranquilizing gas I suggest a table at Di Fara, best pizza I've ever eaten. And second, massaging my ego will not take you anywhere, . I'll ask again, what's the meaning of this circus?" Leon asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he heard the answer:

"Coulson is no longer the man he was two years ago. He was brought back to life with alien blood and God knows what it did to him. Not only that, but he keeps here a girl with the same alien blood, who's able to take down this entire base, without any kind of supervision. But if Coulson is really a good man, he may have had the best of intentions. We want him to be honest with us, though. We want him to say what is in the Toolbox. You know, agent Kennedy? " Gonzales smiled lightly, but his smile faded with Leon response.

"Nick Fury's secrets. And no, I don't not know the contents of the box, I'm not the director. Coulson is."

"Fury was a man of many secrets, agent Kennedy. We believe he may have powered people and very powerful weapons around the world. We just want to find them and make sure they're not a danger to the world that we fight so hard to keep safe." Said Gonzales.

"And then what? You'll crown yourself S.H.I.E.L.D's new director and put us all in a cell as traitors? Not very original." Leon said, sarcastically.

"I have no desire to become director. Fury was a man with delusions of grandeur. He "created" Coulson in his image, as Coulson did to you. But your efficiency is undeniable. This whole team is a force of good, but it'll no longer operate based on secrets of a dead man. Secrets caused the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D once. I will not let it happen again." Said Gonzales, but Leon just shook his head as he said:

"HYDRA caused S.H.I.E.L.D's fall. And you know how? It placed spies within our organization, then attacked us on the right time. Sounds familiar?" Leon smiled, humorless as he looked at Bobbi, who just avoided his gaze, lowering her head with a sad expression.

"I need to speak with Coulson. I hope we can talk more later, agent Kennedy. S.H.I.E.L.D needs more people like you." And so Gonzales went out and Leon took his leave as he was escorted to his room in the playground, where he stayed for a few minutes until he heard a knock on the door and Bobbi entering:

"Please Leon, we need to talk," the woman said, sitting on one of the chairs, while the agent was still lying in his bed, answering without even moving:

"I have nothing to talk to you. You betrayed the trust of your friends, my trust. You lied, spied on us, attacked us. Who knows…maybe our relationship has been part of Gonzales plan."

"This isn't true. I didn't knew you were here. Our relationship has nothing to do with Gonzalez. Every thing I've said about us is true. Every plan we've made, every time we kissed, every time we slept together I gave you my heart. I love you Leon, but some things are much bigger than us. Sometimes you have to do what's right. But I'm expecting... I'm hoping...that one day you can forgive me, that one day we could start over again." Leon sat on the bed, watching Bobbi and his expression softened a little, but the agent simply replied in a sad tone:

"Do what's right? Aiming a gun at your guts while I'm at risk of being electrocuted does not seem very right to me. Nothing that happened today seems right. And even if it's true, even if our relationship had nothing to do with all this, I don't trust you. I love you, Barbara Morse, but I no longer trust you."

Before Bobbi could even answer, the door opened and May came in, pointing her ICER and shooting Bobbi unceremoniously as she said:

"We have to take Coulson out of here, now!" May gave an ICER to Leon and the two went stealthy to Coulson's office and knocked out the two men guarding the door while May shot Gonzales.

"Nice entrance." Said Coulson as May he released his handcuffs and handed him a briefcase:

"This will hold you both for a few days."

"Both?" Leon asked, confused as May pushed one of the tables on the corner, revealing a biometric panel that gave access to an elevator built into the wall.

"What about Fitz-Simmons?" Coulson asked, not convinced.

"I'll take care of them. Without you, Phil, there's no S.H.I.E.L.D, and Leon is the best option to help you out there. They know about Skye, you need to get to her!" May then pressed the button and the elevator descended rapidly.

Once they were out of the base and at an considerable distance, Leon and Coulson finally stopped to talk:

"Phil, we have to go back to the cabin. They're ahead of us..." Began Leon, but Coulson held up a hand.

"I know I know. But I'm going alone. I need you doing something much more important, Leon. I know May said I needed you for protection, but the truth is that you will be more useful doing something else." Coulson said.

"Something else? Have you gone mad, Phil? They're going after Skye! What's more important than that?" Leon said, his voice raising. Coulson then looked him in the eyes, calmly speaking:

"Focus, Leon! The mission I have for you can finally end HYDRA once and for all. I know how you feel about Skye and I want to save her as much as you, but I cannot pass up this opportunity."

"End HYDRA? What are you talking about Phil? "

"Just before all this mess, I had finally managed to track down Wolfgang von Strucker. One of HYDRA's greatest leaders and I wanted to assemble a team to get him." Coulson answered.

"We don't have a team now, Phil..." said Leon impatiently.

Coulson then took out a piece of paper and wrote some coordinates, handing to Leon as he said:

"Go on this coordinates. Fury will set up a team for you."

"Phil…are you sure about this…I…" Leon was interrupted by Coulson, who put a hand on his shoulder:

"I'll go get Skye and bring her back. Trust me. But I need you to focus on your mission. It's time to finish HYDRA."

"All right, Phil. I trust you. After all that happened today, you're the only one I really trust. Be careful out there, Phil."

"You too, my friend." The director answered and Leon nodded and walked away, while Coulson watched him for a few minutes before picking up his phone and dialing a familiar number:

"Fury, we had some problems with the staff, but I'm sending Leon. We cannot let go on this opportunity, so I think it's time to start the **Secret Avengers Initiative**."


	19. The Secret Avengers

**US Midwest**

Leon took about a day to reach the coordinates given to him by Coulson and wasn't completely surprised by the fact that it pointed to an extremely remote location. The agent was also not surprised to find a black SUV waiting for him. The car's owner, Colonel Nick Fury, was leaning against the hood, casually smoking a cigar, wearing sunglasses instead of his famous eye patch. Fury seemed much older and less intimidating than the first time Leon met him, but he knew it was probably just superficial appearances.

Fury smiled at Leon, extending a hand to the agent and shaking it as he said:

"Leon Scott Kennedy, finally an S.H.I.E.L.D agent...Phil always said you would take this job one day."

"Colonel Fury. You look good, for a dead man. I suppose you know why I'm here, right?" Leon asked, watching Fury discard the cigar:

"Yes, I know. And I know you didn't wanted to be here, but let me tell you one thing: Phil cares so much about that girl as you do. He knows what he's doing. What we have here is important." Fury said, as he entered the car, followed by Leon:

"I know that, and I trust Coulson with my life. But the sooner we finish here, the sooner I can get back. S.H.I.E.L.D is going through a delicate moment. But I'm sure you know about that too..."

"There are few things I don't know, son. But what is happening on S.H.I.E.L.D is a big misunderstanding. Gonzales is a good man, I'm sure you'll get over it." Fury smiled slightly, leaving Leon wondering if the colonel was referring to he and Bobbi. The agent decided to ask something that had been on his mind, as the car made a turn and went into a road leading to a farmland:

"I don't have a team. I mean, Phil told me that you'll take care of it, but why not send the Avengers? They'll solve the crisis in half the time and effort."

Fury laughed, shaking his head positively, like he was expecting the question before answering:

"Unfortunately, this mission is not indicated for the Avengers. Not those as you know it, at least. The team that Coulson mentioned is part of an initiative called _"Secret Avengers"_ , and its function is to act outside the sphere of the regular Avengers, for specific reasons."

"I understand that, Colonel, but why me? I'm not a hero, I have no power, nor a millionaire armor." Leon said, as he watched the quiet and desolate landscape of the place. The farm seemed to be pretty huge.

"First, do not underestimate yourself, Kennedy. Barton and Romanoff had no power and yet you three saved the world in Budapest a few years ago. Being a hero is much more than powers, son. Anyway, the plan of this team was formed by Coulson by having you and your experience as a centerpiece. It will make sense when I show you the briefing."

"I think I understand where Phil got his "plan secrecy" thing." Leon grunted as he continued to watch the scenery. The car followed a small road until it got close to two large buildings. The first was a beautiful house in colonial style and the other a barn, which was where Fury stopped the car and both got off.

The colonel walked behind the structure, followed by Leon and both stopped in front of what looked like the entrance to an underground shelter. Fury bent down and said:

"This shelter was built in the 60's, during the Cold War, and is one of the largest in the country. It was built by the RSS, the agency that gave birth to S.H.I.E.L.D, to protect the agents who were in this area in case of a Russian nuclear attack. It had been disabled in the 90's by me...for good reason."

Fury then removed a small panel hidden at the side of the large door and put his thumb there and seconds after the snap of a lock was heard. The door opened and both men descended a dark staircase and the more they went down, the more Leon noticed that the light was better and when they arrived at the end step, the agent could look at the modern metal walls of the secret hideout. Both stopped in front of a double door and Fury repeated the procedure with his fingerprint and then the door opened by itself.

"I shouldn't be surprised by this spies and secret base stuff, but you really excel on that area." said Leon, incredulous, as he got a laugh from Fury, who led through the halls:

"After the official fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and the murder attempt on my life, I realized I needed to "die" to be able to watch the progress of things without our enemies suspecting. That's why I left Coulson in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D and gather some reliable agents and set up this monitoring station. You and your team are the first outsiders to come in here."

Leon noticed that there were several rooms with computers, radars, cameras and satellite images, operated by various agents. He then asked:

"The Avengers don't know about this place?"

"No. And it's better this way. This may attract unwanted attention."

After walk a little, the two found Maria Hill, who received Leon with a smile and a handshake. The agent said, raising an eyebrow:

"I think I can call you agent Hill again, right? You never stopped working for Fury. But I suppose have you working for Stark is very productive for the colonel. Anyway, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Kennedy. It's been some months since the last time we met, when I gave a ride for your first day at S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm glad see you adapted well." The woman said with a smile, while Fury added:

"They're all here?"

"Yes sir. I'll call them." Hill said, and walked away while Fury opened the door and walked Leon in what seemed to be the colonel's command room, Fury then made way to the edge of his desk and took a folder that remained with him, as he said:

"Your mission is here, but I'd rather explain to the whole team. Send one of them, Maria." Said the colonel by the communicator in his ear.

Leon turned to the door and saw a woman in her twenty-somethings. She had long blond hair, brown eyes and a soft, serene expression. Fury said as she entered:

"Leon Kennedy, I present you Sharon Carter. Former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and today she is my eyes at the CIA. Agent Carter also specializes in communications, and this is her role on this team. But no need to worry, she is excellent in the field as well."

Leon shook Carter's hand, as she said with a smile:

"It's a pleasure, finally meeting you, agent Kennedy. Your reputation inside the Us Government is legendary. It'll be an honor to work alongside you."

"Equally. If you are someone Fury relies on, I'm absolutely sure that your skills are unquestionable." The woman nodded, still smiling, and sat in one of the chairs, in a calm and professional manner.

Fury asked for the next to enter and a man entered, about the same age and height as Leon. He wore sunglasses and had a relaxed expression.

"This is Samuel Wilson, US Air Force. If it weren't for his help, Captain America's attack to the Triskelion would had failed. He's is your air support." Said Fury.

"You're a pilot?" Asked Leon as he shook the man's hand, who smiled, shaking his head as he replied:

"No...I mean, more or less. I'll be your air support using the EXO-7 Falcon. Basically an individual armored jet propulsion, with wings."

Leon smiled as he rubbed his chin, adding:

"This must be very cool."

"It's too super awesome man, you'll see!" Wilson replied enthusiastically, as he sat next to Carter.

"The next member of this team is responsible for brute force and firepower." Fury continued and Leon immediately recognized the man who entered the room: Air Force Colonel James Rhodes, the pilot of the Stark Industries War Machine Armor. Both shook hands and Leon added, with a sigh:

"Happy as I am to meet you, Colonel Rhodes, your presence here means that this mission will be far more complicated than I thought."

"Ditto? I don't know what it is, but it cannot be worse than fight Vanko and all those Stark armor, right?" Rhodes said with a confident smile, but the Fury's serious expression made him change his thone: "Or might be. Ok...now I'm worried..." And then he sat while Fury called another member of the team, as he said unceremoniously:

"The next person needs no introduction."

"Sherry?!" Leon said, surprised to see the young woman entering the room. Sherry was 27 years old, although appeared to have no more than 20, thanks to her regenerative ability. She had short blond hair, blue eyes and a sweet expression, which contrasted with her exceptional field skills, trained by Leon himself since she was 18 years old. She affectionately hugged Leon and before he could say anything, she remarked:

"I will not accept any argument against my presence here. You've helped me a lot in my life, Leon. Let me help you too."

Sherry's words led Leon to a train of memories. Sherry was the daughter of William and Annette Birkin, two brilliant scientists working for Umbrella Corporation. In 1998, William had just developed a powerful biological weapon called "G-virus", but ended up at odds with Umbrella at the same time he approached the US Army, who was interested in the virus. Umbrella discovered about these contacts and then sent his elite team to Birkin's laboratory to confiscate all the G-virus samples. Unfortunately the scientist refused to hand over the "work of his life" and was shot and left to die while the men collected the samples. Seeing his life extinguishing little by little, William injected the last G-virus sample on himself, turning into an irrational and virtually indestructible creature. Out of control and only moved by revenge and survival instincts, William hunted and killed each member of the Umbrella's elite team, with the exception of an operative named Hunk, as they walked back through the city's sewers (the only way to access William's secret lab). In the struggle between the mutated William and the soldiers, capsules with the T-virus (the first functional biological agent made by Umbrella, capable to infect people and animals, basically turning them into zombies or biological weapons) ended up crushed and its contents was absorbed by rats and cockroaches. Contact with these animals on people in the surface created the first zombies in town. The T-virus worked after the infected person "died", keeping the body functioning with only the most primary characteristics of the human race, in this case, feed, and in large quantities, as the body needed a lot of protein to keep it's "dead" shell functional. The bite of an infected was able to transmit the virus and it's not hard to imagine that in a few days Raccoon City was doomed. Still not knowing what to do, the army declared quarantine and closed all entrances and exits of the city.

Leon found himself in the midst of all this mess on his first day as a police officer in Raccoon City, finding a city shrouded in chaos, flames and carnage. Still in the streets, Leon joined forces with a woman named Claire Redfield, who was sister of one of the city's cops who eventually became one of Leon's greatest allies in the fight against bioterrorism, Chris Redfield, founder of the BSAA (Agency to combat bioterrorism globally, with UN support). When they arrived at the Police Department, Leon and Claire found the place devastated and all his future co-workers roaming through the rooms, now zombies. The only people that Leon found alive in the department were the spy Ada Wong and Sherry Birkin, then only 12 years old. Leon, Claire and Sherry set out on a journey to escape the city, being chased by biological weapons and William himself. The G-virus gave the scientist the ability to mutate and constant adaptation after being knocked down to Leon and Claire, becoming stronger and more dangerous after every mutation. At one point, Birkin managed to infect Sherry, but the duo produced an antidote for the girl. After crossing the sewers and exploring Umbrella's secret lab, Leon and Claire finally escaped the city aboard a train from the Corporation, finally getting rid of William Birkin in the process, thanks to a bomb in the vehicle.

Leon, Sherry and Claire were rescued by the Army in the city's borders. Although Sherry had been cured from the infection, the virus in her body had not been eliminated and now the girl had antibodies which were indispensable for the production of a vaccine, and a regenerative capacity well above normal human capacity. Knowing that Sherry had lost her entire family in Raccoon, Leon made a deal with the two agents interrogating him, Coulson and Benford. In this deal, Leon accepted work for the US government in exchange of him being elevated to the status of Sherry's legal guardian and that the girl had the best possible treatment by the government. But even with the agreement, Sherry spent basically her entire teen years in government facilities, where her blood was tested every day and its day-offs were always controlled and supervised, for her own safety, since she was a target for Umbrella. The only people who were with Sherry for much of this process were Leon and Claire, which Benford granted a special permission for her to visit the girl.

When the Umbrella was dismantled, Sherry was 18. It was then that Benford suggested that Leon could train the young woman to be an agent. The future president had already noticed that Sherry admired Leon and his work. If she were an agent and passed all the tests, she could have the freedom she never had since 1998. During training, it didn't took much to realize that Benford's idea could work. Sherry learned fast, was stubborn, brave and really had the will to make the world a better place. Leon is only 9 years older than Sherry, but on the day that the girl received her agent badge and her gun, Leon felt the same pride that a father would feel for his daughter. And Sherry's career progressed successfully until just before the terrorist attacks in Tall Oaks and Lanshiang in 2013, when Sherry was assigned to the same team as Leon to work in the fight against bioterrorism, and it was then that they worked together for the first time. Thanks to Sherry and Leon's efforts, the government has the data that enabled the production of a vaccine for the new virus ravaging the world at the time, the C-virus, produced by an organization called Neo Umbrella. On that day, Leon felt extremely proud of Sherry again.  
And that pride was the same he felt now. Leon nodded, as he said to her:

"It will be an honor to work with you, agent Birkin."

Sherry smiled as she sat, while Fury finally said:

"The last member of this team you will meet you in London and from there you'll go to the Mediterranean. So, gentlemen, here's the briefing."

Fury distributed folders with the mission data to all members as he spoke:

"Thanks to the actions of our allies, HYDRA is every day closer to its destruction. After Whitehall's death, Wolfgang von Strucker is practically the last leadership member alive, and he has been off the radar for some time. Until last week, when we got satellite image of the son of a bitch on an island in the Mediterranean. This is exactly where the problem starts. Intel pointed that the island houses a fake corporation, where HYDRA has apparently mixed the chitauri research date with bio-engineering. Leon..." Fury reached out and Leon continued:

"When companies like Umbrella Corporation, Tricell and Neo Umbrella fall, most of the scientists who end up escaping, sold the plans of viral research on the black market. It doesn't take a genius to know that one of the major buyers of this type of material was HYDRA, and other terrorist groups. "As he spoke, Leon finally understood why Fury could not count on the Avengers in this mission, and like he was reading his mind, the colonel said:

"And that's why you are here. Biological viruses are unpredictable, but as a rule, deadly. The prospect of having infected Avengers would be a catastrophe to the world. We don't know how organisms like Captain America's, Hulk's or Thor's would react to the T-virus. I'm not saying that you are expendable, in fact, you're the only ones capable of doing this mission now, and Leon is the man with the necessary experience to lead you through. The rest of the data are in the folder, the Quinjet is out there. We contact you in England. Good luck, Secret Avengers."

During the flight, the whole team read carefully the information in the briefing: Unfortunately, not many were avaiable. The island was a large industrial complex and Fury's secret inside source claimed that there were several kinds of heavy weapons inside the base, including tanks and anti-aircraft batteries, along with armed troops. The briefing also alluded to Licker and Hunters as primary B.O.W's, but modified by Chitauri technology, as well as a secret project which the source had no access, called The Apollo project.

In England, the group was directed to a private airport, where they would find the last member of the team, in addition to supplying the plane and weapons. The agent in question was Jessica Drew, codenamed "Spider-Woman". Drew was an British S.H.I.E.L.D agent, working on the genetic engineering area and specialized in biological counter-terrorism, who joined Fury's secret squad after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
The airport seemed isolated, and the team approached slowly and cautiously. All dressed in civilian clothes and the Quinjet in invisible stealth mode. The only building at the airport was a large shed, which had its doors open, but seemed dimly lit inside.

Wilson looked worried as he tried to watch out for any movement:

"Are you sure this is the place? It seems kind of abandoned."

"Absolutely sure. I thought we would have a support team waiting." Said Carter, checking the coordinates while Leon and Sherry drew their weapons unceremoniously.

"Let's go, but be careful." Leon added, taking the first steps into the shed and scanning the area with his eyes. The equipment boxes appeared to have been stocked recently, in addition gallons of fuel for the aircraft was sitting there. Everything looked the way Fury said it would be. Except it was empty.

"Agent Drew? Are you here?" Asked Rhodes, slightly impatient and feeling unprotected without his armor. When all agents finally had come into the room, they heard a laugh from above and only when they looked at the roof they saw the silhouette of a woman, who appeared to be grasped with hands and feet on the ceiling.

"At least the code name is consistent." Muttered Leon, before saying loudly, "Agent Drew, can you come down, please?"

"Wow...that's amazing!" Said Sherry, watching the woman on the roof.

Drew then somersaulted, landing with the grace of a gymnast on the floor, as she said with a heavy British accent:

"Thank you dear. But if this was an ambush…what a bloody shame."

"Usually people don't do ambushes glued on the ceiling." Wilson said, shrugging as the English turned on the lights and the five could finally see their last team member. Drew was a beautiful woman with long natural blonde hair originally, but it was dyed black now. She had a feline slant on her eyes, together with the swoop of her nose and the asymmetrical smile, like an artist has rendered each feature with a playful flourish. Her smile was her most distinct feature an extremely charming and lopsided smile, as if the woman already had the answers to all the questions, even before hearing them.

"I know. I just wanted to see your faces seeing me on the roof. Nice to meet you all, I'm Jessica Drew." The woman said, still smiling, while Sharon asked:

"By the way, how the hell you were up there?"

"Oh...my boots and my gauntlets can adhere to almost any surface, by electro-static attraction." Drew said casually, pointing to her equipment. Her gauntlet was robust and covered her forearm, equipped with two small cannons on the wrist part, similar to Black Widow's Widow Bite.

"These little beauties are also able to shoot charges of bio-electricity, or I can channel that energy into my hands, to electrocute, instead of blasting. I created them myself. It's my pride and joy." Drew said, as she looked at her hands, and then went on to point her fingers to the other members of the group, one by one, as she said:

"You must be the leader, Leon Kennedy. You with the sunglasses, Samuel Wilson, The Falcon. You back there is James Rhodes, everyone knows you, thanks to Stark. You are Sharon Carter and you...Sherry Birkin. Right?"

"Almost. I'm Sharon, she's Sherry." Said Carter, to Jessica, who shrugged, smiling again:

"Sorry, mate. Ok, the fuel is there, and the boxes have some toys that I know that we will need. Smoke grenades and explosives, one rocket launcher, assault rifles and shotguns. Almost a full menu."

Leon, Rhodes and Sherry were carrying all the equipment while the rest supplied the aircraft. Rhodes said with a grimace:

"Oh really? Mate? She will use British slang with us?"

"Relax Rhodes. She's cool." Leon responded as they finished boarding the boxes.

"I'm pretty sure you're saying this because she looks like a female version of you." Sherry laughed as Leon shook his head. He missed Sherry's laughter, her good humor, casual moments that always came before a great battle. What reminded the agent that he also missed Skye, Coulson...and of course, Bobbi. He was still angry, but he would be a liar if he said he didn't miss the blonde agent.

"You're alright, Leon?" Asked Sherry, realizing that Leon's smile was gone, replaced by concern.

"Yes...I'm just concerned with things in S.H.I.E.L.D" said Leon.

"Fury told me everything and I'm sorry about this whole mess. But we can only solve one problem at a time. That's what you taught me. And don't forget, you're not alone." Sherry said, resting a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"I know. I'm glad you're here. It's good to have a familiar face around." Leon said, as they both heard Sharon's voice, who was in the pilot's seat:

"Everyone to their seats, bird in the air in two minutes."

 **Mediterranean Sea - 20 minutes to the target**

The entire team had already prepared their equipment and their combat vest costumes.

Drew looked at everyone, tilting her head and smiling:

"With a little more color, we would really look like the Avengers..."

Leon had his usual S.H.I.E.L.D combat gear, which consisted of a blue shirt and black pants and gloves along a combat vest with supplies and ammunition, as well as his twin pistols, a knife and a shotgun stuck in his back. Sherry, Jessica and Sharon wore a lighter version of Leon's uniform, but Sherry's shirt was white and the girl carried a custom pistol, while Sharon was all in black and had an UMP9 submachine gun. Drew wore a red shirt and her vest and equipment had details in yellow with a black spider on the shoulder. The British agent was carrying her gauntlets and special boots, and an emergency pistol at her leg holster. Wilson wore an elaborate combat armor whose highlight was the EXO-7 Falcon, capable to fly thanks to jet propulsion and the help of retractable wings to maneuver and protection. In addition, Wilson used special glasses capable of telescopic sight and microscopic vision and his two small machine pistols SPP. Finally, Rhodes was wearing the War Machine armor, an heavier and more armored version than the model used by Iron Man.

"We are the Secret Avengers. That's why we have all these shades of black" Leon said smiling, while Drew seemed to agree, while adding:

"I like the way you think, boss."

"Guys, ETA in 10 minutes. Switching to stealth mode." Informed Carter while Leon added:

"Right. Open the rear compartment. Rhodes and Wilson, out you go."And the Quinjet's back door opened and the two jumped out, flying at the Quinjet's sides, while confirming their positions and testing communications.

"All systems online. We're all connected." Sherry confirmed.

"Then that's it. Time to bury HYDRA and put von Strucker behind bars." Said Leon decided, while Drew added, with her characteristic smile:

"Okay, I think you should say the catchphrase, boss. If we're gonna go toe to toe with HYDRA, we deserve to hear it."

"You sure? Isn't too cliché?" Leon, rubbed his chin, eyebrows quirked as he looked at everyone.

"I want to hear." Wilson shouted, followed by the affirmation of the others, while Leon could see the first signs of the island in the distance. The agent then said with a smile:

"ETA, 5 minutes. _Secret Avengers, Assemble…_ "

 **(Well guys, just a little something: I decided to use Jessica Drew here because it's high unlikely that Marvel will use her on the MCU, at least for now. Plus, I think she could be very cool on a series like AoS. Another thing, I based her description and appearance, at least in my head, on the british actress Natalie Dormer, which in my humble opinion would make a terrific Spider-Woman. Anyway, this is it, comments are always appreciated and I'll see you guys next time! Cheers!)**


End file.
